A Fresh Start of Things
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: After having eluded capture from Cad Bane, Lux Bonteri and his wife, Ahsoka, find themselves on Earth... in New York city of all places. This is their story as they adapt to a brand new lifestyle. T rating for slight language and alcohol references. Modern Luxsoka.
1. A Brave New World

**Stranded on an unknown planet ! After barely escaping with their lives from ruthless bounty hunter Cad Bane, Lux and Ahsoka Bonteri find themselves in uncharted space ! Having crash-landed with no way to return to their galaxy, they are forced to adapt and begin their lives from scratch, in a mysterious new world...**

The sun was slowly rising towards the peaks of the mountains. Crows could be heard cawing relentlessly as they gathered to peer at this new pair of beings. One looked familiar enough, the other looked very strange.

Having suffered only minor bruises and scratches from an unexpected crash-landing, Lux Bonteri, accompanied by his wife, Ahsoka, were slowly making their way down some steep slopes.

"I'd have to say that we have been fortunate, 'Soka. Had the pod crashed otherwise, we would have likely perished." He glared at her for a moment, stopping in his tracks. "Nothing broken, right ?"

"Thankfully no, Lux. A few scratches here and there, but nothing major." She looked back from where they started several moments ago. "I'd say that if we keep our pace, we might be able to reach that city by late morning or early afternoon."

"The sooner, the better. We lost most of our supplies with the pod when it sank down that lake. Hopefully, we'll be able to find sustenance during the day." He tried his best to not panic in the current situation. Fortunately, his wife is ever optimistic.

"That reminds me, Lux. I have a couple of ration bars on me. They're kinda drab on taste, but they'll tide us until we reach that city in the distance. Concerning water, I'm sure we'll come across a stream or brook that we can safely drink from."

They kept walking down the slopes. The wind blew in their faces as Lux's hair was becoming unkempt while Ahsoka's lekku, or headtails as they were also referred to, simply waved to the side.

"Cheer up, Lux. It could be a lot worse. We don't have a war to worry about anymore. I know that you feel devastated about what happened to your people, but there's not much you can do, considering that there's probably no return trip back." She turned to face him and tried her best to have him smile.

"I wouldn't trade this moment for anything. As I see it, we've been offered a chance to start our lives anew, in a more peaceful world. Perhaps it is for the best that we put the past behind us... and look forward to the many challenges that we'll tackle... like that CREATURE staring at us now !" A snarl was heard as a large animal, perched on a rock above them, bared its fangs.

Ahsoka quickly reacted by placing Lux behind her.

"What is it ?! That's not a Nexu, is it ?" Lux simply cowered behind her.

"A Nexu ? Are you kidding ? That's way too pretty to be a Nexu. It looks like an oversized Tooka Cat !" She faced the animal. The startled creature was in fact a mountain lion, a cougar or a puma, depending on whom you spoke to. The biggest of the lesser cats. It slowly approached the two, its ears lowered, fangs bared, ready to defend itself.

"No sudden movements, Lux. Let's just back away, real slow." They backed off, never letting their guard down. "Maybe I can use the Force to calm it down."

"I was under the impression that the Jedi Mind Trick doesn't work on animals, 'Soka." Lux clung on to her like a fly on a mound of sugar.

"Not the Jedi Mind Trick, Lux. I'm just going to let it know that I don't intend to harm it." She opened her hand and extended it towards the cougar. In a moment, it calmed down and sped off towards the slopes, in search of its usual prey. "Thank the Force, it worked !"

"That was a close call." Lux breathed a sigh of relief. "Shall we continue ?"

They entered the woods and managed to find a small brook with clean water. As they drank, various songbirds' calls echoed through.

"Aside that slightly scary encounter back on the slopes, it doesn't seem too bad thus far." Lux stopped to listen to the calls. "We've never had animals that "sang" like this before back home."

"It sounds beautiful, doesn't it ? Huh ? What in the universe is that ?" Ahsoka slowly approached a strange looking animal. Black fur with a couple of white stripes on its back. "Never seen anything like this before."

"You know, you have a bad habit of getting too close to unknown creatures. One of these days, it's going to bite back !" The creature, a skunk, raised its tail as Ahsoka was getting closer. "Oh, will you just leave it alone, 'Soka ?! It's clear that you're disturbing it ! Why else would it raise its tail like that ? It could be a warning that it's dangerous !"

"Dangerous ?! That little creature ? Nah, it's probably very friendly. Come on, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you. Who's a nice litt-" The skunk sprays her right in the face as she knelt to pet it. "AUGH ! Wha- ? *Hack* *Cough* *Cough* AUGH ! WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?!"

Ahsoka stared blankly... she proceeded to wipe her face... then it hit her.

"Force ! *Sniffs* Oh my Force ! What is that awful smell ?" She tried her best to brush off the smell off of her, rubbing herself against a tree, rolling on the forest floor. In the meantime, the skunk simply wandered off from sight. "It stinks, Lux ! Ohhhh, it stinks !"

"Usually, I'd be willing to help you out, but that smell is nothing short of putrid ! Let's hope its wears off with time." Lux pinched his nose. "Oh dear ! This is terrible ! Ha ha ha ! Now THAT'S an effective defense if I ever witnessed one, 'Soka. No animal would attempt to approach such a creature unless in extreme hunger. You'll excuse me if I keep my distance from you... for a while."

"Oh, I feel the love between us !" She rolled some more, trying desperately to get the odor off of her. "It's no use ! This better wear off with time..."

After several hours of walking and Ahsoka continuously trying to rub off the skunk's smell off of her (and surprisingly succeeding in the end !), they finally managed to get out of the woodlands and were greeted to the first hint of civilization : A road with a great number of vehicles going left and right continuously.

"We're getting there, 'Soka ! Wow, I've never seen such a dense concentration of vehicles in one area. A lot of them are heading towards that central bridge." They crossed an enormous bridge that extended over a river, passing by the pedestrian lane.

"Something tells me this is a big city, Lux ! It looks so large... Look at all the vehicles and people ! I'm only seeing humans, so it's a safe bet that there's no knowledge of space travel out here. Oh Force ! What if those people have never seen a Togruta before ? How will they react when they actually notice me ?" Ahsoka certainly stuck out like a sore thumb from the crowd. Thankfully, the population were so busy with their daily lives, that she was simply ignored for the most part. Some stared and pointed towards her, but nothing signaling hostility towards her.

They entered a large public park, with benches to sit on. There were fountains all over the place. At the center, there was a stage of sorts with someone performing. As they heard people cheering and clapping, they decided to have a closer look for themselves.

"Thank you ! Thank you ! We really are lucky to have such good weather on our side this morning. I know pretty much everyone will enjoy this upcoming song. The theme song for our fair city. Of course, we owe our thanks to Frank Sinatra, who came up with this catchy song. Is the orchestra and jazz band ready ? A one, a two, a one, two, three, four !"

Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today.  
I want to be a part of it, New York, New York.  
These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it, New York, New York.

I wanna wake up, In a city that doesn't sleep.  
And find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap.

These little town blues, are melting away.  
I'll make a brand new start of it, in old New York.

If I can make it there,  
I'll make it anywhere.  
It's up to you, New York, New York.

New York, New York.  
I want to wake up, in a city that never sleeps.  
And find I'm A-number-one, top of the list, king of the hill, A-number-1...

These little town blues, are melting away.  
I'm gonna make a brand new start of it,  
In old New York, and...

If I can make it there, I'm gone make it anywhere.  
It's up to you, New York, New York!

People cheered and applauded as the singer bowed and waved to the crowd.

"Not a bad song, wouldn't you agree, 'Soka ?" He turned to her as he applauded with the crowd.

"It was catchy, Lux. More importantly, it's given us an important clue at where we are. So we know this city is called New York. But... how are we going to fit in with the people ?" She looked at him with worry written on her face.

"After a while, I'm sure we'll be accepted among the population. For now, we need to focus on finding a place to stay and we need to find some work. And there lies our biggest problem, 'Soka. With no money on us, it may be difficult to even get us some food." Lux looked around as his stomach began to growl.

They walked for a while around, looking at the people around them. She could feel many people staring at her.

"Mommy, why does that lady have noodles on her head ?" Ahsoka froze when she heard the little boy.

"It's probably one of those new and hip hairstyles, dear. Come along, and stop staring at her." She breathed the sigh of relief.

" _A new hairstyle ? That could work ! Yes, I'll go with it... as long as I can._ "

"I don't know about you, but I'm still hungry. That ration bar only kept me going a few hours more. If only I hadn't lost my for- Hold the comlink ! What's this ?" Lux knelt down on the grass to pick up a green piece of paper.

"Looks like a plain piece of paper to me, Lux. There's probably somewhere where it can be disposed."

"But no paper is as ornate as this... No, I think it could be... this world's form of currency !" He took a closer look.

"How do you figure ?" She looks on in confusion.

"Let's see here... United States of America... Federal Reserve Note... 20 Dollars ! It's probably the equivalent of 20 Republic Credits. It could buy us a quick meal, if anything. We should hold on to it." He stashed it in his pocket.

"What if someone dropped it ?" She looked around nervously.

"If they dropped it and really needed it, they'd be looking for it, no ? Look around, I'm not seeing anyone scouring the ground for this. Meaning, the person that dropped this is long gone ! We might as well use it !"

"How will we use this ?" She wondered.

"Hot Dog ! Get them here ! Hot Dog !"

"I think we've found a way, 'Soka. Let me see..."

They approached the Hot Dog caterer.

"Hello." He looked at the caterer.

"Well, hello ! Judging by your accent, you're British ! But what about your woman ? Where is she from ?" The caterer looked at her.

She didn't think before answering. "Shili." She answered.

"Chile ? You don't sound Hispanic." The caterer answered.

"Um... my parents are from here !" She quickly shot back.

"Oh. Ok. Your skin tone. You must have been exposed to the sun quite a bit."

"Y-yes, sir. I was !"

"Ok that works, I guess. So, what'll it be ?"

"Let's see here... Your meat... That red sauce. The yellow sauce. Onions. Um... anything else you would recommend ?" Lux looked at the caterer.

"Well, if you feel adventurous... you could try these Jalapeno Peppers."

"I'm willing to try anything once."

"I'll just go with the meat and the 2 sauces." Ahsoka pointed at the ketchup and mustard containers.

"Ok... what about your drinks ? I have bottles of Coke or Sprite." The caterer pointed to his soft drinks.

"Um... Lux ? I'm lost here." Ahsoka looks, completely confused.

"Coke ! For both of us." Lux quickly answered.

"Here you are ! A complimentary bottle of Coke for you, fella. You'll need it !"

"You really think so, sir ?" Lux looked on in disbelief.

"Oh yeah ! Those Jalapeno Peppers are strong ! Good luck, kiddo ! It'll come to 10.75$ for both of you." The caterer answered.

They sat on a nearby bench, enjoying their first Hot Dog. Lux took a bite of his.

"'Soka..." He stared at her for a moment.

"Lux... you ok ?" She raised an eye marking towards him.

"Oh... Uh... MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE ! WATER ! I NEED WATER !" Lux ran around towards the fountains.

"Honey, is that your boyfriend ?" An elderly woman asked as she looked at the Togruta.

"Actually, Madam. He is my husband." She answered.

"You poor soul." The old woman shot back.

After some time, Lux's embarrassing moment passed. They were walking through the middle of Manhattan for most of the afternoon.

"We still haven't found a place to spend the night, Lux. I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in the streets." She looked at him with concern.

"We won't, 'Soka. We'll find a place. It's just a matter of time." He looked at her nervously.

Just as they passed a street, they witnessed a bit of drama. A middle-aged man was thrown onto the sidewalk. Another man approached him.

"No more, McCoy ! I've had it ! Time and time again, you can't pay your goddamn bills !" The authoritarian person shouted.

"Please ! Mr. Gaynes ! I can get a job and all..." The other man pleaded.

"You've been here for the past 5 years, McCoy ! You've been spending your welfare checks on booze ! You'll never change ! Get outta here !" The other man shouted back.

"'Soka, I think we have found a place. Let me smooth this man." Lux turned to his wife.

"Good luck, Lux ! He seems edgy already as it is !" She stared at the man.

Lux approached the man. "Excuse me, sir ? If I may, my wife and I need a place to stay. Can you help us ?" Lux looked at the man nervously.

"Huh ? Well... neither of you can be as bad as Earl McCoy ! All right ! Come on, I'll show you... his apartment." The Man, known as Mr. Gaynes, motioned to them.

"Lux... why do I get the feeling we have a broken down apartment to look up to ?" She whispered to her husband.

"Beggars... can't be choosers... 'Soka." Lux muttered to his wife.

They entered the apartment in question, it reeked of cigarette smoke and alcohol.

"Ugh. *Cough* Cough* Lux ? Really ? Is that it... for us ?" The Togrutan female asked.

"Beggars... can't be choosers... 'Soka." Lux repeated.

"Now... You need to understand that the former tenant never bothered to clean up in almost 5 years. So much dust gathered here, it isn't funny ! You'll find some areas... unsightly." Mr. Gaynes explained.

They entered the bathroom. Ahsoka immediately noticed something... out of place : A large, brown smear on the wall.

"Oh Force ! I really hope that's not what I think it is." Ahsoka muttered to Lux.

"As I mentioned earlier, the past tenant wasn't very concerned with... cleanliness. That brown smear is indeed... fecal matter that dried out. It must have been one of those nights... He was so drunk... He couldn't even "relieve" himself properly. I'm very sorry about this... for both of you." Mr. Gaynes explained.

"Lux... I am not staying here... unless we spruce this place up !" Ahsoka looked on in disgust and disbelief.

"I am willing to make a deal with you two... Clean the apartment... Keep this to yourselves... I'll give you the first 2 months... on the house !" Mr. Gaynes whispered to the two.

"So, the first 2 months would be free of charge, if I follow you, sir ? Yes, my wife will bring this place back to its... original glory... while I look for work. It wouldn't feel right until we can owe the debt." Lux whispered back.

"Agreed. McCoy did leave food and drink in the refrigerator and in the cupboard. They're yours ! Take them while you can !" Mr. Gaynes answered before heading back to his office downstairs.

They cautiously opened the fridge... To their surprise, slightly chilled meat and beer was present.

"Lux... Look here... Pepperoni... I'm guessing this is a bit of meat." Ahsoka motioned to him.

"Right, 'Soka. Look here, those bottles... It certainly looks like beer to me..." Lux motioned to her.

"Oh ? What is it ?"

"Lager. Now that is the oddest name I ever seen."

"What is the name, Lux ? Humor me, why don't you."

"Budweiser."

"That is a weird name for a beer, Lux. Um... oh. I've found a bottle opener here. Are there glasses here ?" Ahsoka handed the bottle opener to Lux.

"There are some glasses here, 'Soka. Give me a moment to run those under the faucet... for safety concerns."

"Ok, so we've got these slices of meat and beer at our disposal. Hey, what is that device ?" Ahsoka pointed to the television.

"Possibly an early version of holo-vision ? Let's see here... If I press this button..." Lux pressed a button out of curiosity.

Lux and Ahsoka looked on in utter confusion. They saw a group of people, pushing a carriage with dead people.

"Bring out your dead ! Bring out your dead ! Bring out your dead !" A man clang at a bell as others moved a carriage with corpses.

"Here's one !" A man answered as he offered an old man.

"Ninepence !" The cart master replied.

"I'm not dead !" The old man shouted.

"Huh ? He says he's not dead..." The cart master looked in confusion.

"Yes, he is !" The younger man insisted.

"I'm not." The old man said feebly.

"He isin't ?" The cart master was getting more and more confused.

"Well... he will be soon... He's very ill..."

"I'm getting better !" The old man shot back.

"No, you're not. You'll be stone dead in a moment." The younger man said.

"I can't take him like that, it's against regulations." The cart master shot back.

"I don't want to go on the cart !" The old man shouted.

"Oh, don't be such a baby !" The younger man shot back.

"I can't take him..." The cart master kept arguing.

"I feel fine !" The old man pleaded back.

"Well, do us a favor..." The younger man replied.

"I can't !" The cart master looked around.

"Can you hang around a couple of minutes? He won't be long..." The younger man asked.

"No, gotta get to Robinson's, they lost nine today." The cart master was about to depart.

"Well, when's your next round ?" The younger man questioned.

"Thursday." The cart master replied.

"I think I'll go for a walk..." The old man said.

"Look, you're not fooling anyone you know... Is there anything you can do ?" The younger man kept pleading.

"I feel so happy ! I feel hap-" The older man said as he was knocked dead by the cart master.

"Ah, thanks very much !" The younger man said in relief.

"Not at all. See you on Thursday." The cart master said before looking at his workers.

They looked on as a well clad man strutted aside them while another followed him, banging coconuts to mimic the galloping of horses.

"Who's that then ?" The younger man asked.

"I don't know... Must be a King." The cart master answered.

"Why ?" The younger man looked so confused.

"He hasn't got shit all over him !" The cart master replied.

Ahsoka and Lux looked on in shock.

"Can we get anything else, Lux ?" She asked.

Lux turned the knob further some more. They saw a young man, looking very confused.

"Hey, how do you spell Del Rio ?" The young, athletic man asked.

"Look up the dictionary, Rock. Come on !" An older man with glasses yelled back.

"So long, meatbag." Another man answered as he lowered the window on his vehicle.

"I SHOULD'VE BROKEN YOUR THUMBS !" The athletic man shouted back, before being distracted by bouncing a ball.

"Uh... I think we've seen enough. Lux. Turn this thing off, will you ?" She begged her husband.

Lux managed to turn off the television and quickly went to bed. He knew that the next morning would be a challenging one.

"Good night, love !" Ahsoka whispered to him.

"Yes, here's hoping I can find some work tomorrow." Lux whispered in reply before falling asleep.

 **A brand new story. A truly original one, for sure ! Things will get more interesting as we proceed. Will Ahsoka also look for work ? We'll see eventually. As you all know, I absolutely love reviews. Feel free to leave one, if you have a few minutes to spare. A big thank you to all that followed my stories thus far.**


	2. A Clean Apartment and a Job acquired

Morning came, and Ahsoka groggily got out bed and made her way towards the bathroom. She eyed the smear on the wall with disgust.

" _That's the first thing I'm going to clean ! I can't stand the sight of it ! Ugh !_ "

Lux soon woke up, looking a bit stiff.

"Mornin', love ! Did you manage to sleep a bit ?" She rummaged through the fridge for a few slices of pepperoni. Not the ideal breakfast, but better than nothing.

"Hardly, 'Soka. I don't know if you noticed but I kept tossing and turning." He reached for a slice and got himself a glass of water.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get a good night's sleep, Lux. I slept like a brick, pretty much." She poured herself a glass of water.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in !" Mr. Gaynes came in, with a few papers and pens on him.

"I didn't get the chance to go over the lease and terms as I was busy last night, finalizing McCoy's eviction notice. So we might as well get this over with. Sit down, fellas." He motioned to the two.

"Right. We didn't even introduce ourselves at all last night. I'm Jim Gaynes, the owner of this apartment building. And you are ?" He looked at them.

"Hello, Jim. I'm Lux Bonteri, and this is my wife, Ahsoka. Please rest assured that our stay here will be problem-free."

"All right, Bonteri, here are the keys to your apartment. Try not to lose them. You should know that you share the place with at least 24 other tenants. There are 5 floors and 5 apartments on each. Respect your neighbors. Be conscious of the time of the day, the last thing I want would be a complaint through the middle of the night because someone decided to blast their music at 3 am.

The laundry room down on the first floor has three washing machines and three dryers. The cost of operation is 2.00$ per use.

The monthly amount will be 250.00$. This will cover heating and electricity. I expect to be paid at every 1st of the month, cash only. The telephone will be your responsibility. If you wish to have it connected, I'll make the arrangements, then it's up to you to pay the phone bills.

Concerning pets, absolutely no dogs, cats or birds will be accepted. Quiet animals like fish or reptiles will be tolerated. If you wish to bring in an animal, I need to see it first to decide whether I allow it or not.

Are we clear ? Please, sign right here along with today's date." Jim pointed at the line at the bottom.

"If you could humor us for a second, Jim... what is exactly today's date ?" He looked at the landlord nervously.

"April 18th, 1984, wise guy ! You're still willing to go knee deep with the cleaning, miss ?" He looked at her.

"Of course, sir ! This place is a mess now, but it'll be home by the end of the day." She traced her finger on the table, noticing how much dust gathered.

"All right, folks. Thank you Lux for agreeing with the terms and all. Ahsoka, I'll get the cleaning supplies for you in a bit. Ciao !" He quickly left to finalize the new papers.

"250.00$ a month ? Does that sound reasonable to you, 'Soka ?" He prepared to head out for job hunting.

"I would say yes, and it's real nice of him to give us 2 months free of charge so we can gather a bit of money to start us off. Good luck !" She kissed him on the cheek as he left.

A few moments later, the landlord arrived with a bucket, a mop, several clean rags, a few pairs of cleaning gloves and several types of chemical cleaners.

"Here you are, I believe that you have everything you need to restore the apartment to a decent state. If I can give you a tip, music makes chores much more bearable." He pointed to the radio besides the microwave.

"All right, I'll take your tip. Thanks for bringing these to me, Jim. When you pass by later tonight, you won't recognize this place at all." She donned the gloves and began to fill the bucket with hot water and a small amount of chemical cleaner.

"I'll be looking forward to that. Ciao !" He left off to meet with other tenants.

She looked at the radio in curiosity. It reminded her of a communication device.

"Let's see here... *presses a few buttons and static is heard* Could it be a communication device ? Hello ? Hello ? Anyone there ? *Faint voices were heard* I can hear something... maybe if I raise the volume..."

"Well hello and welcome to NYC-98.9, New York's finest rock station. I'm Tim Savvy and here is my co-host, Ed Thomas. We have quite a lot to get through in the next following hours, but rest assured, our picks are nothing the finest rock our station has to offer !"

"You know, I'm seeing a color, Tim."

"A color, Ed ? Really... which color ?"

"Purple."

"Purple ?"

"Yeah, a deep shade of purple !"

"Ah ha ha ! _Deep Purple_! I see what you did there ! So, what are we going with, Ed ? Smoke on the Water ?"

"Nah, Smoke is overplayed, Tim ! We need something with a little more speed..."

"Like Fireball ?"

"Fireball ain't bad, Tim... But I was thinking of Highway Star... from the album Machine Head."

"Highway Star ! Hah ! Oh yeah, a true gem for sure ! Not only are Ian Gillian's vocals pretty amazing, but Jon Lord's keyboard solo and Ritchie Blackmore's guitar solo are out of this world ! Hold on to your hats, folks ! Here we go !"

Nobody gonna take my car, I'm gonna race it to the ground  
Nobody gonna beat my car, it's gonna break the speed of sound  
Ooh it's a killing machine it's got everything  
Like a driving power, big fat tires, everything

I love it, I need it I bleed it  
Yeah it's a wild hurricane  
Alright, hold tight. I'm a highway star

Nobody gonna take my girl I'm gonna keep her to the end  
Nobody gonna have my girl she stays close on every bend  
Ooh she's a killing machine she's got everything  
Like a moving mouth, body control and everything

I Love her, I need her, I seed her  
Yeah she turns me on  
Alright hold tight I'm a highway star

Nobody gonna take my head I got speed inside my brain  
Nobody gonna steal my head now that I'm on the road again  
Ooh I'm in heaven again I've got everything  
Like a moving ground, throttle control and everything

I love it, I need it, I seed it  
Eight cylinders all mine  
Alright hold tight I'm a highway star

Nobody gonna take my car

I'm a highway star, I'm a highway star

During the duration of the song, Ahsoka managed to clean up McCoy's mess in the bathroom at least three times. She nearly melted when she heard Jon Lord's keyboard solo and Ritchie Blackmore's guitar solo. Ian Gillian's voice was merely icing on an incredibly delicious cake made of sound and harmony.

" _Wow ! That was good ! More, give me more !_ " She was looking forward to what came next.

"Highway Star is a true legend of a piece, right Tim ?"

"Heck yeah, Ed ! Let's move on to something a bit heavier ! You know, that fairly recent band from Los Angeles, they've got something good going on ! Of course, I'm talking about _Metallica_! From their first album Kill 'em all, this is... Seek and Destroy ! Whoo !"

Alright...

We're scanning the scene  
In the city tonight  
We're looking for you  
To start up a fight

There is an evil feeling  
In our brains  
But it's nothing new  
You know it drives us insane

Running  
On our way  
Hiding  
You will pay  
Dying  
One thousand deaths

Running  
On our way  
Hiding  
You will pay  
Dying  
One thousand deaths

Searching  
Seek and Destroy

Searching  
Seek and Destroy

Searching  
Seek and Destroy

Searching  
Seek and Destroy

There is no escape  
And that's for sure  
This is the end  
We won't take any more

Say goodbye  
To the world you live in  
You've always been taking  
And now you're giving

Running  
On our way  
Hiding  
You will pay  
Dying  
One thousand deaths

Running  
On our way  
Hiding  
You will pay  
Dying  
One thousand deaths

Searching  
Seek and Destroy

Searching  
Seek and Destroy

Searching  
Seek and Destroy

Searching  
Seek and Destroy

Our brains are on fire  
With the feeling to kill  
And it won't go away  
Until our dreams are fulfilled

There is only one thing  
On our minds  
Don't try running away  
Cause you're the one we will find

Running  
On our way  
Hiding  
You will pay  
Dying  
One thousand deaths

Running  
On our way  
Hiding  
You will pay  
Dying  
One thousand deaths

Searching  
Seek and Destroy

Searching  
Seek and Destroy

Searching  
Seek and Destroy

Searching  
Seek and Destroy

Ah ha ha ha ha...

" _Not bad ! Lyrics are kinda violent, but that was still enjoyable._ "

Ahsoka had managed to clean most of the bathroom wall by then. That chugging rhythm went hand in hand with her scrubbing motion.

"That song never gets old, right Ed ?"

"You're absolutely right, Tim ! I look forward to their upcoming album, Ride The Lightning, very much ! Should be awesome ! What's next on our list ?"

"Let's go back to Great Britain, Ed ! You know, when an opera singer joins a metal band, weird but wonderful things happen ! Of course, I'm talking about Bruce Dickinson, from _Iron Maiden_ ! From the album The Number of the Beast, we have the song... wait for it... The Number of the Beast ! Yeah !"

Woe to you, oh earth and sea  
For the Devil sends the beast with wrath  
Because he knows the time is short  
Let him who hath understanding  
Reckon the number of the beast  
For it is a human number  
Its number is six hundred and sixty six

I left alone, my mind was blank, I needed time to think  
To get the memories from my mind  
What did I see? Can I believe that what I saw  
That night was real and not just fantasy?

Just what I saw in my old dreams  
Were they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me  
'Cause in my dreams, it's always there  
The evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair

Night was black, was no use holding back  
'Cause I just had to see, was someone watching me?  
In the mist, dark figures move and twist  
Was all this for real or just some kind of Hell?

6 6 6, the number of the beast  
Hell and fire was spawned to be released

Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised  
As they start to cry, hands held to the sky  
In the night, the fires are burning bright  
The ritual has begun, Satan's work is done

6 6 6, the number of the beast  
Sacrifice is going on tonight

This can't go on, I must inform the law  
Can this still be real, or just some crazy dream?  
But I feel drawn towards the chanting hordes  
Seem to mesmerize, can't avoid their eyes

6 6 6, the number of the beast  
6 6 6, the one for you and me

I'm coming back, I will return  
And I'll possess your body, and I'll make you burn  
I have the fire, I have the force  
I have the power to make my evil take its course

" _By the Force, what a voice ! I'll definitely have to look out for those guys !_ "

Ahsoka had completed the bathroom and made her way to the small living room, anxiously awaiting what the next song would be.

"What a voice ! What's next on our agenda, Ed ?"

"Well Tim, before we go any further... I told you that I bought a scooter recently ?"

"A scooter ? A motor scooter ?"

"Yeah, a motor scooter. It's a thrill to ride !"

"Is it a bad motor scooter ?"

"Ah ha ha ! Bad Motor Scooter from the album Montrose ! I see what you did there ! Why not ? Classic _Montrose_ song ! Let's go !"

If you get lonely on your daddy's farm  
Just remember I don't live too far.  
And there's a red bridge that arcs the bay, yeah  
You'll be at my place in less that a day.

So get on your bad motor scooter and ride  
Up over to my place and stay all night.  
First thing in the morning we'll be feeling all right  
So get on your bad motor scooter and ride.

Ooh, the last I seen your face  
I swore that no one would take your place.  
Now since you've been gone I've been feelin' bad, yeah  
I'd come out to your place (but)  
I'm afraid of your dad. So you

Ride, ride, ride.  
Come on baby, ooh yeah.  
Crank it on up!

" _That's one way to use a guitar, I guess ! That was delicious ! I need more !_ "

The living room was done and she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Ed, you know that Dickinson isin't the only guy that has high range of voice, right ?"

"Well, Tim... The only other guy that I can think that comes close is Rob Halford from _Judas Priest_ ! And what better song to demonstrate his vocal talent than Exciter from the album Stained Class ! Are you excited, Tim ? I sure am !"

Racing' cross the heavens  
Straight into the dawn  
Looking like a comet  
Slicing through the morn  
Scorching the horizon  
Blazing through the land  
Now he's here amongst us  
The age of fire's at hand

Stand by for Exciter  
Salvation is his task  
Stand by for Exciter  
Salvation bids to ask

Everything he touches  
Fries into a crisp  
Let him get close to you  
So you're in his trip  
First you'll smoke and moulder  
Blister up and singe  
When ignition hits you  
The very soul of your being will cringe

Stand by for Exciter  
Salvation is his task  
Stand by for Exciter  
Here he comes now  
Fall to you knees and repent if you please

Who is this man?  
Where is he from?  
Exciter comes  
For everyone  
You'll never see him  
But you will taste the fire upon your tongue

He's come to make you snap out  
Of the state that you are in  
Looks around and make you  
See the light again  
So much self-indulgence  
Results in shattered eyes  
Predominant complacency  
Leads to beguiling lies

Stand by for Exciter  
Salvation is his task  
Stand by for Exciter  
Salvation bids to ask

When he leaps amidst us  
With combustive dance  
All shall bear the branding  
Of his thermal lance  
Cauterizing masses  
melting into one  
Only when there's order  
Will his job be done  
Stand by for Exciter  
Salvation is his task  
Stand by for Exciter  
Here he comes now  
Fall to your knees and repent if you please

Who is this man?  
Where is he from?  
Exciter comes  
For everyone  
You'll never see him  
But you will taste the fire upon your tongue

Racing' cross the heavens  
Straight into the dawn  
Looking like a comet  
Slicing through the morn  
Scorching the horizon  
Blazing through the land  
Now he's here amongst us  
The age of fire's at hand

Stand by for Exciter  
Stand by for Exciter  
Stand by for Exciter  
Stand by for Exciter

" _By the Force ! This is getting better and better ! I think I've found my favorite music station. And I'm almost done with the dusting !_ "

By the time Ahsoka had completely finished cleaning up the apartment, she was also introduced to Genesis, Van Halen, Ronnie James Dio, Ozzy Osbourne, Boston, Pink Floyd and Yngwie Malmsteen.

"Phew ! That was some workout ! That music helped out a lot !" She wiped the sweat off her forehead and proceeded to gather all the items she used to clean. Before bringing them downstairs back to Jim, she took a break, managed to find a bottle of Coke hidden behind the beer bottles.

"I hope Lux managed to find something so far..." She went towards the balcony and looked outside, it was another beautiful, sunny day.

In a small grocery store, Lux was negotiating with the owner.

"I am definitely the man for the job, Mr. Smith. I'm not afraid to work long hours or multitask." Lux felt so confident with his new boss, Roland Smith, owner of the grocery store Roland's Goods. Lux would be asked to do some cashier work, stock shelves, and sometimes be given charge of store operations.

"I like you, Bonteri. You're exactly the kind of man I need. You're hired ! You start tomorrow morning at 9 am. Your schedule will be fairly even : 9 am to 5 pm Monday to Thursday, 9 am to 3:30 pm on Friday. Weekends off. What do you say ?" Mr. Smith couldn't believe his luck when this young man decided to answer his ad "Help Wanted" on his shop's window.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Smith ! You won't regret it ! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tell my wife about this bit of news." Lux ran off towards the apartment as quickly as he could.

"'Soka ! 'Soka ! I have wonderful news ! I've got a job ! Ha ha ha ! Everything will be all right !" Lux pulled her in his arms and twirled around with her for a moment.

"That's great, Lux ! Look ! The apartment is nice and tidy once again !" She was equally excited and showed him her work.

"Holy Force ! You didn't waste time, I see ! Jim will be doubly happy now !" Lux had never felt so good in his life. Everything was fitting in place. Their new lives would be very enjoyable in this city.

Jim entered the apartment and had to do a double-take to notice how different it looked now.

"Holy Moley ! Mrs. Bonteri, you've done a magnificent job ! Look at this ! It's incredible ! I'm at a real loss for words. Any luck getting some work, Mr. Bonteri ?" Jim took a chair and sat down for a while with them.

"Actually yes ! I've just being offered a job by a Roland Smith. Very nice person, by the way." Lux couldn't hold his happiness.

"Ah, Roland ? You won't find a better boss ! He's strict, but very fair all the same. Really attached to his principles, you'll learn some excellent work habits with him." Jim shook his hand in congratulation.

Things quickly improved over the following weeks. Lux was quite adept as a cashier and quickly learnt the placement of all the products in the store. On her side, Ahsoka stayed fit by jogging everyday in Central Park. She was still getting some stares from onlookers, but she just kept her pace and no one ever bothered her. And she quickly learned to cook as well as Lux. Every evening, when Lux got home from work, there was always a wholesome meal to look forward to. On Friday evenings, they would treat themselves with take-out from various places. Life was good.

 **So things are moving into place. While Ahsoka still hasn't seeked out work on her end, it's only a matter of time until she does. Over the next chapter, some other hobbies and discoveries will be explored. As always, feel free to leave a review. See you all later !**


	3. A New Pet, a New Job and a Movie

It had been over a month since their arrival in the big city. Ahsoka couldn't believe how quickly she and Lux adapted to the new lifestyle. The first couple of paychecks earned by Lux were used to cover food, clothing and other bare necessities. No longer being limited to her usual red dress she always wore in service of the Jedi, Ahsoka was especially fond of jeans and tank tops thus far. She had a black one with "I love New York" written in white in the middle.

Aside her unusual skin pigmentation, to whom most people attributed to too much exposure to the sun, she didn't look that different. Her various body markings were assumed to be tattoos and pretty much everyone believed her headtails to be a unique hairstyle. Some were doubtful, but most didn't care. The majority of the passersby in Central Park were now used to that "red-skinned" girl jogging early every morning.

Not long after she had cleaned the once disgusting apartment, their landlord had also gifted them with a used VCR. This in turn lead to one of the couple's favorite pastimes : catching up on the wonderful world of movie rentals. They preferred action movies to other genres. The first pair of movies they rented was Escape from New York and Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark.

Today was Monday, May 21st, a brand new week was beginning, and it would be a fairly exciting one for them. Main reason being that a new movie, Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom, was being presented at theaters on Wednesday, May 23rd. It would be their 1st real movie-going experience since they've arrived on this amazing planet, despite the technology been a bit lacking from what they used to know before.

It was Noon and Ahsoka decided to turn on the TV in case there might be something interesting to watch. She turned the knob several times until she stopped on a particular channel. Game Shows were pretty popular, but it also showed how greedy some people could be. She sat and watched for a moment.

"Ann Morton, come on down ! Roger Vernon, come on down ! Nancy Reynolds, come on down ! Mark Burton, come on down ! Danny Stevens, come on down ! You're the next contestants on... The Price is Right ! And here's your Host... Bob Barker !"

" _Ugh ! If they give away ANOTHER kriffing car or a trip to some exotic location, I'm gonna scream ! The greed of some people !_ " She rolled her eyes in disgust as they presented the 1st of many items to be given away... a living room ensemble, featuring a nice looking television set , complete with a VCR and... a reclining chair !

Eventually, one of the newer car models was presented as a prize, which made Ahsoka quickly reach for the "Off" button on the TV. She simply didn't believe in gaining something for free. The VCR they got from the landlord was simply to show his appreciation for them when she took it upon herself to make her home... decent.

After a quick lunch, she decided to explore some more around their apartment building. As she walked on some sidewalk, she quickly covered her montrals as a fire truck struggled to pass through heavy traffic, followed by a few police cars, their air horns and sirens wailing so loud.

" _Kriffing sirens ! Why does it have to be so loud ?! If this keeps up, I'm going to be deaf ! Maybe if I hide in here for now..._ " She quickly opened a door, not even bothering to look where she was walking into. Above the door, a sign read "Paula's Pet Shop".

To say that she found peace from the sirens was an understatement, but her montrals now caught onto a whole new group of sounds. Dogs barking, cats meowing, birds chirping, etc...

"Of all the places I could run into to hide from sirens, it had to be a pet shop ! Oh well... While I'm here, I might as well have a look around to see what kind of animals this planet considers pets to be." She began to walk around the displays and animals, looking and noticing lots of very unusual creatures.

In a fairly large aquarium, furnished with branches and leaves, stood an animal that had horns protruding from its head and its nose. She took a gander at the label. It read : Jackson's Chameleon - 150.00$. On another side, stood another aquarium, which seemed to be loaded with sand. She saw a small head peeking from a hole in a rock. The label made her slightly nervous. It read : Western Diamondback Rattlesnake - 100.00$ HIGHLY VENOMOUS For Experienced Keepers Only.

"Hello sweetums !" She looked around, trying to see who called out to her.

" _Must be my imagination. Nobody's here aside those animals. Where is the clerk ?_ "

"You're cute ! *whistles*" She looked around again, no one was there.

"Who is talking to me ?! Show yourself !" She looked around, and noticed a woman stepping in the main sales area.

"Hello, miss. Don't be startled, it's just Pete, the store's African Grey Parrot. He enjoys teasing customers. I'm Paula Van Worth. Is there anything I can help you with, miss ?" She pointed to the large cage, where stood a large, grey bird, staring back at them curiously.

"I'm just looking, thanks. That bird can really talk ?" Ahsoka approached the parrot's cage.

"Hello sweetums ! You're cute ! *whistles* Gimme a kiss ! Gimme a kiss !"

"I think not, but you're very pretty all the same." She looked around some more. She stopped by to look at the puppies and kittens, whom were all striving to get her attention.

"Are you sure you don't want any assistance, miss ?" Paula looked at her with a kitten in her arms, meowing softly.

"No, really. I'm fine. Huh ? What is that ?" Ahsoka approached a short aquarium containing a very colorful animal. Never mind the fact that it had 4 pairs of legs and was about the size of her hand, for some reason or other, her gaze stuck with it.

"It's a Mexican Red-Leg Tarantula. They're very popular pets for apartment owners as they don't make any noise or have any noticeable odors. They're tidy creatures that can live up to 30 years or more ! Not the most exciting animal, they spend a great deal of their time sitting still. They can live with only one feeding a week or longer if you so desire. Watch what happens when I offer a cricket..." Paula dropped a cricket in the enclosure. The cricket made a beeline towards its predatory cage mate and was quickly captured and subdued. Ahsoka couldn't believe how fast it pounced.

" _It's not much, but it would beat having nothing at all. Doubt that Lux would accept this thing. And would our landlord approve ?_ " She was surprised to find herself considering such a purchase.

"You seem quite taken by the tarantula, miss. The animal itself is 20.00$. You would need an aquarium with a lid, I could sell you one for 10.00$. Bedding like potting soil would be another 10.00$. A hollow wooden log cut in half for hiding would be 5.00$ and a water bowl would be 5.00$ as well. All in all, we're looking at 50.00$. I'll even throw in a care book for free." She was definitely trying to make a sale.

"I can't. My husband would never approve. But it would sure be neat to have. Thanks for showing me that. I have to go." Ahsoka quickly made her way out of the store and back towards the apartment.

At the store where Lux works, things were going along at a steady pace.

"Hello, sir. How are you today ? So we have a carton of milk, a bag of chips, a couple of chocolate bars and a ham sandwich. The total is an even 10.00$. Was there anything else that you need ? No ? Well then, I wish you a very fine day. Thank you for coming." Lux counted the money as the client handed change to him.

"Bonteri, it's 4:55 pm. Close enough, you're done for the day. See you tomorrow, my good friend." Mr. Smith took over from 5 pm until 8, when he closed his shop.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Smith. Always glad to be of help to you. Take care." Lux made his way back to the apartment. As he entered, he caught the scent of Ahsoka's cooking.

"I don't know what you're making, 'Soka, but it sure smells good." He placed his jacket in the closet and went to her.

"It's nothing to be excited about, Lux. Just spaghetti with my take on the classic meat-based sauce." She was busy preparing the ingredients.

"The classic sauce is good, so what did you do to make it better ?" He was quite curious.

"The classic sauce has tomato sauce and hamburger meat. I added mild Italian sausage, salami and pepperoni in the mix." She was mixing all the meats in a pot.

"No doubt it's going to be marvelous, as always. How was your day ?" He prepared the table with the utensils and napkins.

"Kind of a drag, to be honest with you. Aside my morning jog, nothing noteworthy happened while you were away. Well... I did discover a pet shop nearby. It had the most bizarre animals. What about you ?" She turned to him.

"Oh, the usual. Stocking shelves early in the morning, doing cashier work for most of the remainder of the day. It's becoming a predictable routine, you know ? Not that I'm complaining, really. But I would appreciate a challenge." He helped her by stirring the noodles.

"If you want a challenge, Lux, you'll need to get another job. But for the time being, what you have now allows us to provide for ourselves and still be able to cover our rent. If you want, I could look for work too." She drained the water from the noodles and tossed them in the pot containing the sauce.

"If you feel bored, then perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea. The question is : What could you do ? Don't forget that your "looks" will affect your chances greatly for obtaining work." He served himself and also prepared her plate.

"Look at me... Am I so bad ?" She gave him a mocking look.

"To my eyes, you aren't. But others may disagree. You're good at fixing machinery, perhaps you could find work as a mechanic of sorts." He couldn't believe the suggestion came easily as it did.

"A mechanic, huh ? Why not ? It's worth a shot ! I'll begin looking around first thing in the morning." She couldn't help but smile.

"My goodness, the improvements you've made to this sauce speaks for itself. Do you mind if I bring the leftovers with me tomorrow ?" He began to gather the remains of their dinner in a plastic container.

"You can have them, love. It's going to give me a chance to be more creative with food." She motioned to him and they made their dishes before sitting on the couch to relax for a bit.

"'Soka... can I ask you something ?" He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Um, sure... what's on your mind ?" She rested her head against his shoulder.

"A while back, you made a mention concerning children in passing... were you serious with that ?" He slumped further onto the couch.

"Well... we could have children. But... not as things stand currently... from a financial point of view. We're going to be needing to gain a lot more than we do to provide for one... or several... responsibly." Her lekku stripes darkened considerably at the possibility of children.

"Of course. I understand. It could be something to really think about more in the coming years. Care to have a walk with me in town tonight ?" He went to get his jacket and brought hers as well.

"Why not ? Fresh air never hurts anyone." She held hands with him as they made their way downstairs to the lobby on the first floor.

"I see the city is teeming with activity, especially at night." He wrapped an arm around her as they passed on a sidewalk.

"I'm willing to bet a lot of the activity comes from bars and nightclubs. Do you have a couple of minutes to spare ? I would like to show you something neat." They stopped by at Paula's Pet Shop, which was surprisingly still open.

As they entered, they were greeted by Pete. Lux was shocked to find that a bird was capable of speech.

"Why are we here, 'Soka ? Remember, Mr. Gaynes said he'd be very particular, even with quiet pets." He looked around, not paying too much attention to the majority of the animals.

"I have a good feeling about this animal here... No doubt, he wouldn't mind much." Ahsoka showed him the tarantula.

"Ugh. Too many legs to my liking, 'Soka. I'm not so sure I'd feel secure with a creature like this." He backed away slowly and almost ran into Paula as she approached them.

"Oh come on ! Where's your sense of adventure ? This is about the lowest maintenance animal on the planet. Besides, it would add a bit of life in our apartment. Please ?" She turned her gaze to Paula, asking for extra convincing.

"There's absolutely nothing to fear from this tarantula, sir. It's quite harmless. There's nothing that dictates that you have to interact directly with it, despite what the cover of this book seems to suggest. I, myself, don't even touch it. You can use a tool like a straw or a wooden spoon to corral it around the cage. The lid clamps on quite tightly, making escapes highly unlikely." She pressed on, showing a few images from the book.

"All right, 'Soka. Say we buy it, but our landlord refuses it. What do we do with it ? Can we return it if we're not given permission to take it in with us ?" He turned to her, looking concerned.

"Oh, I won't refuse to take it back, if that scenario plays out. But, I doubt your landlord will refuse. They are more and more popular as times goes on. So miss, are you taking this spider back home with you ?" She handed the book, titled "All About Tarantulas" to her.

"Ok, you win this time, 'Soka. This animal will be coming with us. I gather that all necessary supplies are here. It seems that you have yourself a new client, madam. We will return in a few days for its food." Lux paid for the ensemble as the spider was corralled in a small plastic container for safety.

After a 15 minute walk back home, Ahsoka was reading up on how set up its habitat. As she had hoped, their landlord approved of the animal. She first placed the aquarium in a corner where it wouldn't be hit by sunlight, regardless of season. She then placed a small layer of potting soil on the bottom. The water bowl was placed on one end while the half-log was placed on the other. She chose to fill the bowl with tap water. Then came the tricky part : opening the container without having the spider run off. Obviously, the best solution to the problem was to place the container inside the cage and open it from there. At first, she hesitated to remove the lid.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of it, now ? You bought it, you'll need to learn to deal with it."

"I'm not afraid of it, Lux. I just don't want this thing loose in the apartment. Can you imagine both of us on our bellies, looking for this thing under the furniture with a flashlight ? Not my idea of fun. Let me get my bearings for a moment. I'm just excited and a little anxious, that's all."

She took a deep breath and finally cracked open the lid. She expected the tarantula to suddenly bolt off and surprise her, but it stood in the middle of its shipping container, keeping its legs close to its body. She then placed the lid of the aquarium back on, making sure it was firmly clamped.

"Are you going to corral it out of there ?" Lux peered down at the animal through the mesh lid.

"It'll get out of there when it'll be ready and willing, Lux. See ? It's already crawling out ! Oh my Force ! Look ! Look ! What a beauty !" She stared at it from so many angles.

"I won't lie, it is visually pleasing. But those 8 legs still freak me out. I'll get used to it... with time." He stood next to her, sharing her excitement of their new acquisition... to a certain point.

"What kind of name could we give her ?"

"Are you even sure it's female, 'Soka ?"

"According to this book, a male would have slender, longer legs. We'd be able to see its mating hooks on its 1st pair of walking legs. This one is much more thickly built, and I'm not seeing any signs of mating hooks. I think it's safe to assume it's a female. I think I'm gonna call her... Bertha. What do you think, Lux ?" She turned to him, struggling to not go into fits of silly laughter.

"I think it's pointless. It's not like it's going to come to us when called." He gave out a hearty laugh in response.

"Now wouldn't THAT be something, huh ?"

"Not going to happen, 'Soka. Is the cage secure now ? I hope to the Force that we don't find it in our bed overnight." He walked into the bedroom.

"Now you're being silly ! Tomorrow morning, it'll be in the exact same spot we last saw it, you'll see." She went to bed, knowing she has a busy day coming up.

The following morning, as Lux went off to work, Ahsoka browsed around the various garages. At first, none were willing to hire a girl, which frustrated her greatly.

" _Hmph ! If they only knew all the repairs and modifications I did while I was in the GAR. These vehicles are not as advanced as what I've worked with in the past, but I'm sure I could quickly learn to fix these._ "

She finally stopped at a garage, where there were two men. One was slightly obese, had tattoos all over him and had a thick goatee for a beard. The other was a slim person, no visible tattoos and no visible facial hair. There was a sign "Help Wanted" placed on one of their vehicles.

"Hello... am I to understand that you require further help with your business, sir ?" She approached the obese man, slightly nervous.

"Do you know anything about cars ?" His first question caught her off guard.

"Um... no. But I can learn." She quickly shot back.

"Why should I hire a girl ?" The obese man was a bit rude to her.

"Yo, Burt ! Give the chick a chance ! She looks to be a smart cookie !" The slim one shouted in defense.

"Ya think so, Will ? All right, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna have you pass a small "test" to prove yourself. If you succeed in less than 5 minutes, you'll be part of the team. Good enough for ya ? What's yer name ?" He stared at her, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Ahsoka Bonteri. You'll soon be glad that you gave me this chance." She shot back at him with her typical smirk.

"Ok. Come over here. Get this baby running." She was brought over to a vehicle which looked in decent shape.

"See ? I turn the key on, but nothing's running. Figure it out." He left her alone.

Ahsoka circled around the vehicle for a few moments, trying to spot some similarities with the speeders she repaired back at Coruscant. She finally decided to look underneath. She quickly noticed a cable was detached. She quickly attached it and turned on the key. As expected, the engine began to purr.

"See ? Took me only a couple of minutes to figure it out. Not too shabby, huh ?" She smiled back at Burt.

"What do you think, Will ?" He turned to his assistant.

"Dude, we're crazy not to take her with us. You saw how quickly she caught on. I think we've got a good one, Burt !" Will shook hands with her.

"All right, Bonteri. You passed the test with flying colors. You're part of the team, starting now. Name's Burt Blank. Owner of Blank's Automobile Repairs. This is my assistant, Will Stanton. Welcome aboard, miss !" He gave her a hearty handshake.

Later around 5 pm, Lux arrived at the apartment and was surprised to find it locked. Fortunately, both had keys of their own.

" _Maybe 'Soka is still looking for a position as a mechanic. It should be a cinch for her._ "

He quickly looked in the fridge and saw that there were ingredients to make a sandwich for himself. As he was about to eat, Ahsoka entered, covered in grease and oil.

"I take it that you've been successful... By the Force ! What happened ?" He looked at her in confusion.

"I got a job, as I was hoping. They asked me to do an oil change... I kinda messed up and I got smeared in it. But it's nothing a hot shower can't fix." She entered the bathroom and prepared to clean herself.

Half an hour later, she came out and was good as new. She looked in the fridge for some spare Italian sausage. She sat down beside Lux as she tore through the meat.

"So, where are you working now ?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"A place called Blank's Automobile Repairs. It's a privately owned garage. The owner looks a bit gruff, but he gave me a chance to prove my worth. Basically, I start at 7 in the morning and end at 3 in the afternoon. Monday to Friday. 8.00$ an hour. Not too bad, if I say so myself."

"You're earning the same as I am... and you even have a few more hours than I do ! We'll celebrate this weekend." He did feel a bit insulted that she was now earning a little bit more than him, but it also meant that they wouldn't have to be too frugal with their money... at least for the time being.

On Wednesday morning at 5:30 am, Ahsoka decided to have a quick peek at the spider cage on her way to the kitchen. What she saw surprised her, the tarantula appeared to be "eating" itself.

"Lux ! Lux ! Wake up ! Quick ! Come here ! You have to see this !" A groan was heard as Lux came to her, his hair all messed up. "What's the matter, 'Soka ? Oh Force ! It's only 5:30 am. I'm not working until 9. This better be worth it for waking me up early..."

She pointed towards the spider. "Don't you see ?! It's devouring itself ! Why ?" He took a closer look. "Oh, 'Soka ! You goofball ! It's just cleaning itself !"

"Are you sure ?" She raised an eye marking in confusion. "Surely you've seen a Tooka Cat clean itself before ? It's the same process." Lux grumbled some more as he made his way to the bathroom.

" _Ok. Someone's in a bad mood this morning !_ " She made her breakfast of eggs and bacon as usual and waited for him to join her.

He came back out after showering. "I thought you had read that book from beginning to end ? Surely, this behaviour would be covered." She flipped through the book several times. "Nope. There's nothing about it."

He took the book and looked for a date of publication. "Published 1977. Well, no wonder you can't find that info ! This book is 7 years old ! Perhaps you can find an updated book next time you stop at the pet shop."

Lux looked in the cupboard for a sachet of instant oatmeal and prepared himself a cup of coffee. While he was eating breakfast, he turned on the radio and set it to have the weather and news.

"...orning. Today is Wednesday, May 23rd. It's a bit cool right now at 55 degrees Fahrenheit, but things should warm up around 70 degrees by early afternoon. It's going to be sunny with some clouds passing. No chance of rain today, folks ! Things will cool off slightly in the evening.

Speaking of evening, theatres will likely be packed tonight as the new Indiana Jones movie, titled The Temple of Doom, premieres all over the country today. Early reviews are positive, the film is said to be a real roller-coaster ride from beginning to end. Make sure you have your popcorn and soft drinks ready !"

Lux turned off the radio and went off to change for work. Ahsoka was already on her way out at Burt's garage.

"Have a good day at work, Lux !" She called out before stepping out the door.

"You as well, 'Soka. Try not to dirty yourself too much today !" He shouted back.

The day passed relatively quickly for both. Since Ahsoka ended 2 hours before Lux, she took the opportunity for a quick shower before heading back to surprise him at his work.

"Bonteri, you're done for today ! I take it you're going to see that movie, right ? You enjoy yourself tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Smith took over as Lux grabbed his coat and was stepping out.

He was beginning to walk back towards the apartment, but he heard a loud whistle behind him. He turned around to see Ahsoka walking towards him.

"You came to join me ? How nice of you. So... what are we going to eat before heading out to the movie ? Maybe something quick and light, like macaroni and cheese ?" His stomach began to grumble.

"Oh please, we can have that anytime we want ! Why don't we make it a dinner and movie night ? Surely there's a restaurant or two you've been dying to visit ?" She smiled at him.

"What a wonderful idea, 'Soka ! Now that I think of it, there is an interesting looking pub with a terrace not too far from here. I'm betting there will be some good burgers for one ! What do you say ?" He smiled back at her.

"I'm a Togruta, Lux. You should know by now that you've got my full attention with a word like "burger". She smirked at him. "I'm going to go for the biggest one they've got ! I've only had a soup for lunch."

They walked for a bit and reached the pub in question. They immediately sat around a table on the terrace overlooking the busy streets. There was a menu in the middle of the table. Lux quickly flipped through it and found the beer listing.

Domestic beers - 3.00$

Coors

Budweiser

Miller Draught

Samuel Adams Boston Lager

Import beers - 5.00$

Stella Artois (Belgium)

Wernesgrüner (Germany)

Guinness Draught (Ireland)

Sapporo (Japan)

"Wow ! They even have a beer from Japan ? That's interesting." Lux looked over the menu some more. "Should we have appetizers ? From what I can see, the burgers are on the large size. 8oz patties."

"Judging by the size of these burgers, maybe we should pass on the appetizers. We'll need room for the popcorn later tonight." Ahsoka browsed the menu. "Well, I've already found something. Listen to this : The New Yorker Burger. 2 8oz patties of the state's finest beef, with hickory smoked bacon, smothered in our very own Jack Daniels BBQ sauce on a sesame seed bun. My choice is made, I'm sold." She handed back the menu to him.

"That definitely sounds amazing, 'Soka. But wait, listen to this : The Broadway Burger. 1 8oz patty from the state's finest beef, fire-roasted red peppers, smothered in our authentic Ranch sauce on a Kaiser bun. My mouth is watering already." He glanced back at the beer menu. "I hope one of these is a stout."

A waiter arrived.

"Hello, sir and miss. Would you like to start with an appetizer ?"

"We'll skip the appetizers, if it's all right. But tell me, which of these import beers is a stout ?" Lux pointed to the menu.

"Guinness, sir. By far the best in the world."

"Very well, I'll go with that. I'll be taking your Broadway Burger as well." Lux turned his gaze to Ahsoka, who seemed undecided on what beer to pick.

"Ok, so a Guinness Draught and a Broadway Burger for you, sir. And you, miss ?"

"I'd prefer something light and easy drinking. What would you suggest ?" She looked at the waiter.

"Wernesgrüner is a refreshing pilsner from Germany, miss. You simply can't go wrong with it."

"Sounds good. I'll take the New Yorker Burger with that." She handed the menu to the waiter.

"Ok, Wernesgrüner and New Yorker Burger for you, miss. Is it on two bills or just one ?"

"One bill, please. Thank you." Lux reached in his pocket, making sure he had his wallet on him.

"I'll go get your drinks, the burgers should be ready within 15 minutes. I'll be right back." The waiter made his way back into the pub.

"Do you think we'd be enjoying ourselves as much as we are now if we were on Alderaan ?" Lux turned to her.

"Probably not, Lux. We'd be living in fear from the Empire. I still can't believe that Skyguy turned evil. I really hope that he returns to the good side eventually." She felt a pang of sadness as she thought of her former Master.

The waiter returned with two large glasses. "Here we are, Guinness Draught and Wernesgrüner. Enjoy."

"Let's not cling further to the past, 'Soka. Let's look forward to the future instead. Hey, come on, smile ! A toast to our peaceful life here, and to your new job ! Cheers !" They both took their first sip.

"Amazing ! The waiter did say it was the best stout in the world, he wasn't kidding ! Delicious roasted malts with a nice coffee aroma. Remind me to buy a few when we go to the liquor store."

"It's good to see that you're pleased, Lux. This pilsner is indeed refreshing, and light tasting. I might have to pick a few of these."

The waiter appeared with the burgers. "Here we are, one Broadway and one New Yorker. Bon appétit !"

Within 10 minutes, both had finished their meal. Lux paid and tipped the waiter very generously. They made their way to the movie theatre. A middle-aged man sat inside a booth in the middle of the entrance.

"Hello. Two tickets for Temple of Doom, please." Lux reached for his wallet.

"10.00$. Enjoy the movie."

They entered the lobby and they noticed how packed it was with people.

Ahsoka looked at her watch. "Still 45 minutes to go, Lux. Kinda pointless to buy the popcorn and soft drinks yet." They leaned against a wall and watched as more people kept entering the lobby.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Don't want to get any urges right in the middle of the movie, you know ?" Lux disappeared from sight and into the men's room.

"Not a bad idea, Lux. I think I'll follow your example." She went in the ladies' room.

Inside the ladies' room were two other women. They looked at Ahsoka as she entered.

"Oh wow ! Hey Laura, check out that hair !"

"That's awesome, Ginny ! Hey miss, how did you get your hair like that ?"

She had to think up of an answer quick. "It's a bit complicated to explain. I call it the "headtail" style." She grasped at her lekku, trying so hard not to have the stripes to darken all of a sudden. "If you'll excuse me, ladies. I need to go in there."

The two women soon left and she breathed a sigh of relief. " _That was close. Some people are way too curious._ " She soon exited the ladies' room and rejoined Lux at the waiting line.

"15 minutes to go, 'Soka. Let's buy a good sized popcorn container for both of us. What kind of soft drink do you want ?"

"I'll take a Sprite, and you should too. Having a Coke at this hour will give you trouble sleeping."

They grabbed their large size popcorn and soft drinks and made their way inside the viewing room. They sat in the first row of seats, right in the middle.

Ahsoka was about to lower the seat, but one of her lekku got caught in the reclining mechanism. "Ow ! Ow ! Ow ! My right lek ! Lux, help me !" He managed to pull out the lek as gently as he could.

"Those lekku will only grow longer, right ? I can tell they'll be trouble when they've reached their full length." He sat down and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

All of a sudden, all lights went out and the movie began. At first, it began in Shanghai, China. The character Willie Scott began to sing "Anything Goes" as a very elaborate act played out, much like the Vaudeville acts of the '30s.

Indiana met with some Chinese gangsters and offered a sort of archeological artifact. He was handed some cash and a rather large diamond in return. He was offered a drink. But he was tricked ! In his champagne glass, there was poison !

" _Wow ! Slipping poison in champagne ! How low can you get ?!_ " Ahsoka thought quietly as she was caught up in the movie.

Indiana managed to save himself and bringing Willie with him as she had the antidote on her. They made their escape from the Chinese gangsters thanks to Short Round, a young Chinese boy Indiana found in the streets, as he tried to pickpocket Indy and was caught. People in the audience laughed as Short Round drove the car through the busy streets.

They later made a getaway in an airplane, but they were forced to jump as it was low of gas and was going to crash into some mountains. After a daring slide down a cliff and a ride in dangerous rapids on a raft, they've finally arrived near an Indian village.

They were told of an evil cult taking the village's children as slaves. Plus their sacred stone was stolen. They finally agreed to help the village and made their way to Pankot Palace. Willie kept whining during the entire trip.

"Promise me you'll never become a drama queen like her." Lux whispered.

"If I become a nuisance like her, let me know so I could change my behaviour ASAP." Ahsoka whispered in reply.

When the dinner scene began, a lot of people felt sick. Gagging and retching could be heard all over the room. By the time the chilled monkey brains were shown, several ran out in disgust.

"Lux, you wouldn't happen by any chance to have brought along a paper bag, did you ?" She whispered sheepishly.

"A paper bag ? I have not. Why ?" Lux whispered back.

"Because I think I'll follow Willie's lead and puke somewhere." She could feel the bile coming up to her throat.

"Now I wish I had brought some. Chilled monkey brains ?! I think I'm going to be sick..." He struggled against the bile that was rising as well.

Afterwards, the audience were given some respite... until the Thuggee sacrifice scene. When the head priest Mola Ram removed the heart straight out of the chest of a man, many were holding on to their chairs as tight as possible.

"Wha- ? That makes no sense. Without a heart, you can't live." Ahsoka whispered.

"It's a movie, 'Soka. Turn your brain off, for Force's sake !" Lux whispered back.

"I can't find the switch..." She whispered back, earning a silent laugh from Lux.

When the mine cart chase scene began, many were dizzy by the constant movement as the carts raced through the abandoned mines.

"Is that what they refer as a roller-coaster ride, Lux ?"

"Yes, there is a small one on Coney Island. We'll try it out eventually."

By the end, Mola Ram finally lost his grip on some broken bridge, and fell into the river, to be devoured by mugger crocodiles waiting below.

A few moments later, the movie ended. As the credits rolled, the majority left the theatre back to their homes.

"I have to thank you for this night, Lux. It was a lot of fun !" Ahsoka smiled at him.

"Well then, you know they release movies all the time. I have a feeling we'll be coming here often." He smiled back at her.

As they entered their apartment, Ahsoka quickly ran towards Bertha's cage. She was sitting on top of her log, looking pretty.

"It's like you said a while back, Lux. I wouldn't trade this life for anything. We've both been through hell and back during the Clone Wars, we deserve this second chance !" She quickly pulled him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Yes, in a few years from now, perhaps we'll have a kid or two running around. Let's enjoy our life, day by day." He returned the hug and kissed her passionately as long as he could. "Remember today, 'Soka. Today, life is good."

 **Now both of them have jobs. I've been thinking for some time, I wanted to find a way to slide one of my main hobbies into the story. Like Ahsoka and Lux, I enjoy keeping tarantulas as pets. The Mexican Red-Leg, or Red Knee, scientifically known as** _ **Brachypelma smithi**_ **, was the most popular pet tarantula during the late '60s to the mid '80s. They were available a dime a dozen, until CITES (Convention of International Trade of Endangered Species) placed the species and all its cousins to be protected from exportation. This in turn encouraged captive breeding, which lessened the stress on wild populations. Anyways, you'll see the two going to the movies more often and giving their own impressions as the movies unfold. Like always, reviews are highly appreciated. See you all next time.**


	4. An evening Dinner with a Stupid Movie

It had only been 3 days since she started, but Ahsoka was already becoming used to the small, easy parts of being a mechanic, such as tire changes, checking the brakes, making sure everything would be functioning as needed.

Burt came to see how she was doing. He was especially pleased at how quick she learnt all the basic tasks.

"Well, Bonteri. I have to say, Will was right in assuming you'd be a smart one. It's only your 3rd day with us and you're miles ahead of many employees I had before. Keep up the good work." He patted her on the shoulder.

" _It's feels great to be appreciated. I'm already enjoying working with these primitive vehicles a lot more than speeders and starships. Hey ! Only 10 minutes left on my shift ?! Force, does the time pass by when you're busy !_ " After she was done doing another oil change (and not dirtying herself this time), she quickly gathered her tools and washed her hands in hot, soapy water.

"You enjoy yer weekend with your man, ya hear ? See you on Monday, miss." He waved to her as she left.

"You know, Burt, since we hired this chick, we have been getting a lot more clientele. I'd say it's a welcomed sight to have a beautiful gal work on your car, huh ?" Will turned to his boss.

"Oh yeah, bud ! Not only is she drop-dead gorgeous, but repairing cars seems to be a natural talent for her. Heh heh, I'll be the envy of a lot of garages in the city. Let's clean up a bit before we call it a day." Both looked on as their new employee disappeared in the distance.

" _So it's Friday, meaning we'll likely order some take-out tonight. Lux wanted to celebrate in style, so I'm going to be a step ahead of him and gather stuff for tonight. We have crackers and cheese back at home... Maybe if I find a meat that goes well with those ? I better stop at the supermarket and check out the deli section, then._ " She made her way to a large grocery store.

As always, people would usually do a double-take the first time they saw her, but she just went on with her business and ignored the stares she was getting from curious onlookers. She soon found the deli section, an old lady stood behind a counter, offering samples of some meat.

"Hello, what are you offering for tasting, Madam ?" Ahsoka peered curiously at the meat in front of her.

"Hello, young lady. What we have here is called Prosciutto. It's an Italian type of ham, cured and dried. Many usually fold it around a piece of cantaloupe, but you can also place it on crackers if you'd like. Have a taste, dear." She offered a piece.

"Oh wow ! This is amazing ! I think would be a fantastic appetizer for tonight. I'll take 10 slices, please." She reached in her purse for her wallet.

"Usually. it would be 8.00$, but it's on special today, so it'll be 5.00$."

"Sounds like a bargain, thank you Madam. I'm sure my husband will love this." She made her way out towards the apartment.

" _Hmm... We could use some beer for the weekend. That Budweiser has little taste, perhaps I could find those import beers we had at the pub on Wednesday. And perhaps I could also bring a bottle of wine to accompany our dinner. Since there's no telling what we'll be ordering, it'll have to be something versatile. Oh, I'm sure someone knowledgeable will be able to recommend me something good._ " She made a stop to the small liquor store not too far.

As she entered, she noticed a lot of bottles everywhere. She went around the aisles. There was some decent selection considering the size of the store. Italy, France, Chile, Argentina, Australia, and a huge load from the state of California. Eventually, she decided to ask a clerk who was stocking shelves.

"Hello. Could you help me, please ? It's my first time in here and I feel a bit lost." She chuckled lightly.

"I certainly can, Miss. So you're looking for a wine ? Red or White ? Is it for cooking, to drink on its own or to accompany a meal ? Do you like something light and fruity or something dry and oaky ? How much would you be willing to pay ? 10 - 15 ? 15 - 20 ? 20 - 25 ? Higher ?" The clerk just waited for her to take all those questions in.

"Woah, woah, woah ! Slow down, Sir ! It's going to be red, for sure. To accompany a meal. We're having take-out, but we don't know yet what we'll be ordering. I think I'd prefer something light and fruity. I'd think anywhere between 10 to 15 is reasonable." She answered, scratching her back lek a bit.

"Well, that's easy, Miss ! Here, try this Merlot by Georges Duboeuf from France. It's as versatile as wines go. At 12.99$ a bottle, it's not too bad, right ?" He handed the bottle to her.

"That sounds about right. While I'm here, I wanted to pick up some beer for myself as well as my husband. I know he likes the dark colored one... I think it's Irish ?" She looked at the fridge doors containing the imports.

"Guinness ? Yep, we have it here in 6 packs. What were you looking for ?" He handed her the 6 pack.

"I can't quite remember the name. It was a super long one. It was a blonde color." She looked and couldn't find what she had before.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say... Wernesgrüner ? Sadly, we don't have that one here. However, you ought to try this one here, Pilsner Urquell, from the Czech Republic. It's taste is quite similar, no doubt you'll like this one too." He handed her yet another 6 pack.

"You are going to help me take all of this to the cash register, right ? I can only carry so much." She handed a 6 pack over to the clerk.

"Oh, sure thing, Miss. Right over here, I'll make the transaction. Ok, a Georges Duboeuf Merlot at 12.99$, a 6 pack of Guinness at 11.99$ and a 6 pack of Pilsner Urquell at 11.99$. We're looking at a total of : 36.97$." She hands him 40.00$. "3.03$ your change, Miss. Thank you very much. Have a nice afternoon."

She left for the apartment and checked her watch. 3:45 pm. Lux would likely be home by now. They would discuss their upcoming meal decision over a beer... or two ! But now she had a snack to prepare, which would make their moment even more interesting.

Lux was going over the sales papers they got in the mailbox. Basically, specials at the local supermarket and even a pamphlet from a Chinese restaurant was included. Ahsoka arrived at the door and had her hands full with bags. She knocked on the lower side of the door with her knee.

"Lux ! I could use a hand here ! I've got my hands full !" He ran to the door and opened it, quickly grabbing the bags that had the 6 packs of beer. He placed it on the table as she entered with the other two bags. "By the Force, 'Soka. Did you go on a shopping spree ?"

"Hardly. Just a few things for the weekend is all. And I brought several things I know you'll like." He opened the bags and looked on in surprise. "You didn't have to do that, you know ? But thanks all the same, 'Soka. I love me some Guinness. And what's... Hah ! A Merlot from France ? Not a bad pick. It could be good to go with our dinner. Any suggestions ?" He turned to her.

"Nothing comes to mind now, Lux. Last weekend, we had pizza. The one before, we had Italian cuisine. And our very first was that seafood place... We should try something new. What's that pamphlet over there ?" She picked it up and browsed quickly. "We haven't had Chinese yet, right ? Wang Foo's Oriental Palace. I like the sound of this place. You're in no rush for a big dinner right now, are you ?"

"Of course not, 'Soka. Tell me, what time is it now ?" She looked at the clock on the wall. "4:00 pm. So what ?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Doesn't that time mean anything to you... particularly on a Friday afternoon ?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Oh ! Of course ! It's Happy Hour ! Right. Ok... while I prepare a special snack, can you open me one of those, please ? Pour it in a glass, as always." She rummaged through the cupboard and found some crackers. She grabbed the container of cream cheese in the fridge and tore open the Prosciutto bag.

"Wow ! I like the color of this one, 'Soka. Pilsner Urquell, huh ? Mind if I have one myself ?" He took a glass for himself. "Oh, go right ahead. I'm more than happy to share this with you. And just you wait till you try this."

As Lux sat in the living room, bringing both glasses with him, Ahsoka brought a plate with the entrées. "Now this does look interesting. Let's see... Oh wow ! Now that's something really special. Where did you find this ?"

"Would you believe that supermarket not too far from here ? I just stopped by at the deli section, an old lady was offering samples. You know me and meat, I couldn't resist. I had a hunch you'd like this too. Let me try this for myself." She takes a piece. "Oh ! The cheese really compliments the saltiness of the meat here, plus the crackers are also lightly salted. And the clerk at the liquor store was right, this beer is quite refreshing."

"Life is good, isn't it, Lux ?" She took a quick gander at Bertha's cage. She was sitting happily in the middle of her cage, allowing both to enjoy her beauty.

"Without a doubt ! We've been blessed to have been brought to this planet when you entered those random coordinates. For all we know, we could have ended up being captured by the Empire. And our lives would have likely been destroyed by now. If anything, it sure beats having struggled through the Clone Wars. You know, that appetizer is addictive. I can't stop eating !" He reached time and time again into the plate until it was empty.

"Ok, so what should we order from there ?" She handed him the pamphlet.

"Let's see here... Dinner for two. Includes 2 Egg Rolls, Chicken Chow Mein, Chicken Fried Rice, Sweet & Sour Chicken Balls. All of that for 15.99$, not including delivery fee. What do you think, 'Soka ?"

"That does sound nice..." She browsed through the pamphlet again. "Oh ! Teriyaki Beef strips... 3.99$ each. Do you think we could add a couple of these to our order ?"

"By the Force, are you THAT hungry, 'Soka ?" He chuckled in response.

"Why not ? Besides, we'll likely have a bit of leftovers for tomorrow. You're not one to shun leftovers, last I remember." She handed the pamphlet back to him.

"Ok ! We'll add 2 of those, for each of us ! How does that sound ?"

"You're pleasing this Togruta a whole lot and you know it ! Go on, make the order." He looked at the pamphlet and found the telephone number.

Lux dialed the number to the restaurant. There was a short pause before he got an answer.

"Wang Foo's Oriental Palace. How may we serve you today ?"

"Hello. I would like to make an order please."

"Pickup or delivery ?"

"Delivery, please."

"Very well, please provide your address."

"Address ? Oh, right. 25 Centennial Street, apartment 402."

"Very well, to who do I credit this order to ?"

"Lux Bonteri."

"Ok. Your order ?"

"A dinner for two. Is it any trouble to also add 4 teriyaki beef strips to the order ?"

"No problem at all, sir. It comes to a total of 37.95$ including delivery. Please allow 30 minutes for delivery. Thank you very much."

"Very well. Thanks. Good Bye."

"Well, we have roughly half an hour before our meal gets here. Let me prepare the table."

"That's all good. But we don't have wine glasses per se. Do we have at least a corkscrew ?" She looked through the kitchen nervously.

"We'll use plain glasses for the time being, 'Soka. We do have a corkscrew. Hand me the bottle, I'll open it in a jiffy."

"We'll wait until the dinner is delivered before we pour the wine. Have another beer. Relax." She gathered all necessary utensils and napkins. "We might as well watch a bit of TV before our dinner arrives. According to this month's TV Guide, there is a movie called "Cheech & Chong : Up in Smoke" playing now on channel 6. Shall we have a quick look ?" She pointed to the TV.

"What kind of movie would that be, 'Soka ?"

"It's classified as comedy. Come on, we could use a laugh now." She turned on the TV and set it to channel 6.

A car was racing on the highway. Two men sat next to each other. The one with a beard (Chong) seemed nervous. The other, with a curious mustache (Cheech), was laughing all the way.

Cheech : Hey Man, how far you going, Man ?

Chong : Right here would be fine, Man.

Cheech : You ain't scared of a little speed, aren't you, Man ?

Chong : Oh, you got some Speed, Man ?

Cheech : Huh ? No, I don't got no Speed, Man.

Cheech : You know what I got, though, Man ? I got a joint, Man.

Chong : Oh wow. All right. Come on, light it up. *Hands over a joint*

Cheech : Let's get Chinese eyes, Man.

Chong : What kind of joint is this, Man ?

Cheech : It's a heavy-duty joint, Man.

Chong : It looks like a toothpick, Man.

Cheech : No, it's not a toothpick, Man.

Chong : It is a toothpick, Man. *Hands back toothpick*

Cheech : No, Man, it's just... It is a toothpick ! *Looks on in shock*

Cheech : I must've got it in my other pocket, Man. Hold on, I got the bullshit right here, Man. *Searches* Oh, that's my dick. *Finds his joint* Yeah, there we go. *Hands over his joint* Light that sucker up, Man. We'll go to the Moon.

Chong : Jeez, I hope your dick is bigger than this, Man.

Cheech : Hey Man, you want to get out and walk ?

Chong : Hey, you want to get high, Man ?

Cheech : Does Howdy Doody got wooden balls, Man ?

Chong : I've got a joint I've been saving for a special occasion.

Cheech : Fire it up.

Chong : I hope the drums don't mess up your upholstery, Man.

Cheech : I'm in a band too, Man. I'm a lead singer, Man.

Chong : That's hip, Man.

Cheech : We play everything from Santana to El Chicano, Man. *Starts singing* Hey, I'm just a love machine. And I don't work for nobody but you. I'm just a love machine. And I don't work for nobody but you. Woman, my temperature rise. And then I go for her thighs. And then I say... *Notices huge joint lit by Chong* Is that a joint, Man ? That there looks like a quarter pounder, Man. *Plays with joint* There's a plane. *Laughs*

Chong : Hey, you be careful with that shit, Man.

Cheech : What, it is heavy stuff, Man ? Will it blow me away ?

Chong : You better put on your seatbelt, Man. I'll tell you that much.

Cheech : I been smoking since I was born, Man. I can smoke anything, Man. I smoke that Michoacan, Man, Acapulco Gold, Man. I even smoke that tied stick, you know ?

Chong : Tied stick ?

Cheech : That stuff that's tied to a stick, Man.

Chong : Oh, Thai stick.

Cheech : That didn't even do nothing to me, Man. I could probably smoke this whole joint and walk away, Man. It wouldn't be no problem at all, Man. *He began to smoke the huge joint, struggling*

Chong : Toke. Toke it out, Man ! Kind of grabs you by the boo-boo, don't it ?

Cheech : Hey Man...

Chong : What ?

Cheech : What ? Oh ! What's in this shit, Man ?

Chong : Mostly Maui-wowie, Man.

Cheech : Yeah ?

Chong : But it's got some Labrador in it.

Cheech : What's Labrador ?

Chong : It's dog shit.

Cheech : What ?

Chong : Yeah, my dog ate my stash, Man. Had it on the table, and the little motherfucker ate it, Man.

Cheech : Yeah ?

Chong : I had to follow him around with a little baggie for three days before I got it back. Really blew the dog's mind. *Laughs*

Cheech : You mean we're smoking dog shit, Man ?

Chong : Gets you high, don't it ? I think it's even better than before, you know ?

Cheech : I wonder what Great Dane tastes like, Man. Ah, Man. That's some heavy shit, Man. *Car is completely covered in smoke*

Chong : Yeah.

Cheech : Hey Man, am I driving okay ?

Chong : *Looks to notice they've hit a signpost right in the middle of the highway* I think we're parked, Man.

Cheech : Oh shit. Goddamn, what was in that shit, Man ? I never had dope like that in my life, Man. I smoked a lot of shit before, Man. But Goddamn, that's heavy shit, Man.

Chong : You okay ?

Cheech : I can't breathe...

Chong : What's the matter ?

Cheech : I can't breathe, Man. *Begins to panic*

Chong : Well, just... Well, here. Here, I got something that will mellow you out, Man. You're just freaking out.

Cheech : I never smoked no shit like that before.

Chong : Take these, Man. *Hands over pills* This will mellow you out, Man.

Cheech : What is this, Man ? *Looks at pills*

Chong : Just take them. *Cheech swallows pills* Hey, don't take those, Man.

Cheech : What ?

Chong : I almost gave you the wrong shit, Man.

Cheech : I already took them, Man.

Chong : Oh ho ho ho !

Cheech : What do you mean Oh ho ho ho ?

Chong : Wow, Man !

Cheech : What was that shit, Man ?

Chong : You just ate the most acid I've ever seen anybody eat in my life !

Cheech : I never had no acid before, Man !

Chong : I hope you're not busy for about a month.

Cheech : Shit, I'm going to die, Man. That stuff's going to make me die, Man.

Chong : No, that good acid, Man.

Cheech : It's going to make me freak out, Man. I've seen those guys that had too many acid, Man. Their heads look like a pumpkin, Man.

Chong : Relax, Man. *Cheech panics more and more* Hey, MELLOW OUT, Man ! Now, just go ommmm...

Cheech : What ? *Looks confused*

Chong : Do it, Man. Ommm...

Cheech : Ommmm...

Chong : Ommmm...

Cheech : Oh, shit...

Chong : Mellow... *Waves gently towards Cheech*

Cheech : Mel...

Chong : Mellowwwww... Yeah. You feel better now, Man ?

Cheech : *Begins to get high* Yeah.

Chong : You mellow ?

Cheech : Yeah.

Chong : You feel all right, huh ?

Cheech : Yeah.

Chong : RAWR ! *Makes a scary face*

Cheech : What are you doing, Man ?! *Looks terrified*

Chong : Sometimes, that helps, Man. Can we get off this street, Man ? We're parked in a bad spot.

Cheech : That's heavy, Man.

Chong : *Sees police car pulling up* The cops just went by, Man. They're right there. We're being pulled over, Man !

Cheech : RAWR ! *Makes scary face*

Chong : They're coming, Man !

Cheech : Hee hee hee ! That's cool, Man ! I never had it before. I didn't think it was going to be like this, Man ! Hee hee hee !

A cop is by the window.

Cop : What's the problem, son ?

Cheech makes a scary face at the cop and laughs hysterically in his trip.

Cop : Roll down your window. *Knocks on window*

Cheech : Keep on knocking, but you can't come in...

Chong : Don't, Man. It's the cops.

Cheech : Hee hee hee ! Wait, I gotta roll down the window, Man. Weigh the anchor ! How much does the anchor weigh ? I don't know. I forgot. You forgot ? I saw that in a movie once. *Looks at the cop*

Cop : Can I see your license, sir ?

Cheech : What ?

Cop : Your licence. Where's your license ?

Cheech : Uh ? Isn't it on the bumper, Man ? *Points to the back*

Cop : No. I mean your driver's license.

Cheech : Oh. Oh, yeah ! Yeah, I got my driver's license, Man. Hee hee hee ! I just thought of something real funny, Man. Here's your mama ! *Hands over license* Hee hee hee !

Cop : Sir, what is your name ?

Cheech : *Looks confused* Wh-what ?

Cop : What's your name ?

Cheech : Isin't there on the license, Man. *Points and looks at his license* Yeah, Pedro de Pacas. That's it, Man.

Cop : Just wait here a minute, huh ?

Cheech : Hey, hurry back ! I miss you already, darling ! Hee hee hee !

Chong : I gotta get rid of this dope, Man. Don't act the fool. *Begins to swallow his pills*

Cheech : Oh, okay. *Tries to regain composure, but ends up laughing hysterically*

Chong : We're gonna get busted !

Cheech : Hee hee hee ! *Kneels down and his cap goes over his eyes* I'm blind ! Oh shit, I'm blind ! Hee hee hee ! *Removes cap* I can see clearly now, the rain... Hee hee hee ! How long does this shit last, man ? *Cop returns*

Cop : And what is your name, sir ? *Points to Chong*

Cheech : You scared me, Man. I already told you my name, Man.

Cop : Sir, what is your name ? *Points at Chong*

Chong begins coughing.

Cheech : The dude wants to know your name, Man.

Chong vomits his pills onto Cheech's feet.

Cheech : Uh, his name is RAAALPH, Man !

Lux and Ahsoka both looked at each other with wide eyes before turning off the TV.

"WHAT THE FORCE WAS THAT ?!" Ahsoka shook her head several times in disgust.

"Not my idea of a comedy movie, 'Soka. Let's write this one off our list, shall we ?" Lux reached onto a notepad and scribbled out the Cheech and Chong movie... very violently.

"We should get our dinner any moment now... Pour the wine, please ?" They got up and just waited for their doorbell to ring. Within minutes, their dinner had finally arrived.

"Hello. 37.95$ please." The delivery man gave them several paper bags filled with food. "Here's 45.00$. Keep the change. Thank you. Good night." Lux quickly opened the bags and placed the food on the table.

"Ok, where are those Teriyaki strips ? That what I want to try first." Ahsoka searched through the containers until she found the beef strips. She quickly took a bite.

"Hmmm. Not bad. The meat is lean, easy to tear... and slightly salty. Are those the Egg Rolls ? I'll try that." She began to cut the food in small pieces. "This is quite good. It has a unique taste, don't you think ?"

"You're right, 'Soka. It does have a great taste. These Egg Rolls are quite pleasant, especially if you put on that plum sauce that they provide."

Over the evening, they ate about half of what they received. A lot of the fried rice and the vegetables in the chow mein platter remained, mostly because Ahsoka could only take very small amounts of plant matter (quite surprisingly) without getting sick. Lux left a beef strip and several chicken balls for her to eat, on the following day.

By the time that they were full, the wine bottle was empty. They made their way to the bedroom and changed in their night clothes.

"This wasn't so bad, Lux. *Burps* Next time we order from there, we'll try something new." She crawled into the bed and covered herself with the sheets.

"I'd have to agree, 'Soka. It was a pleasant dinner, overall. Despite that extremely stupid movie we've seen on TV, I enjoyed our evening. Tomorrow, why don't we go sightseeing around town ?" He climbed into the bed and covered himself.

"Any places in particular in mind ?" She turned to him.

"I've been told that the Statue of Liberty and the Museum of Natural History are two places we really should see."

"That museum could be interesting, Lux. Sure, after we recover from our small hangover in the morning, we'll visit those places." She smiled at him.

"Sounds good. Good night, my darling wife." He buried himself under the sheets.

"Night, love." She turned off the lamp on the dresser and soon fell asleep.

 **The events in this chapter are brief, but it gives an example of how their Friday nights went by so far. Lux being a gourmet at heart, he is always willing to try anything new. The language is a little bit on the high mark with the Cheech and Chong segment. If some have not seen the film, it ain't too bad. Just don't take it too seriously. On the next chapter, we'll get their impressions on some of New York's most well-known tourist attractions. As always, feel free to leave a review. See you all soon !**


	5. A New Friend, Exciting News and Visits

Lux stirred, and slowly looked at the clock. 7:30 am. He quietly slid out of bed, and before heading out towards the kitchen, he had a quick look at Ahsoka. She was still very much asleep and was snoring quite loudly.

" _Sleeping so peacefully. I'll let her be for now. No doubt she'd appreciate a nice, warm breakfast. If I'm not mistaken, we still have sausages in the freezer, along with bacon. That with a few eggs, and a cup of coffee. will bring her back up !_ " He rummaged until he found the frozen meat and tossed them onto a plate, heading into the microwave. He set it to "Defrost" for about 10 minutes.

As Lux was preparing coffee, he saw his headtailed beauty making her way towards the bathroom.

"Morning, love." She looked like she had a good night.

"Good morning, beautiful. How do you feel ?"

"Give me a few moments, I'll get back to you." After several minutes, she came out and was quickly reaching for a glass of water. "Thank goodness, hardly a hangover to endure this morning. I do feel better now that I'm relieved." She looked at him, still half-awake.

"Don't we all ?" He chuckled. "Take a seat, within 10 minutes, breakfast should be ready. Would you care for some coffee in the meantime, dear ?"

"Definitely ! Nothing like a cup of coffee to get us started on our day, huh ?" She turned on the radio and set it to her favorite station. "Let's see what kind of song we'll be treated to today."

"Good morning, everybody ! Welcome to NYC-98.9, New York's finest rock station. I'm your host, Tim Savvy. My co-host, Ed Thomas, is away for the moment, but while we wait for him to return, we'll cover a few classics from the 70s. Let's get started with what is generally considered to be the very first speed-metal song. Here's Fireball by _Deep Purple_ from the album... wait for it... Fireball ! Yeah !"

"Oh, I've heard so much praise about this song ! Let's listen, shall we, Lux ?"

"Sure, it's not my kind of music, but I'll listen, 'Soka."

The golden light above you shows me where you're from  
The magic in your eye bewitches all you gaze upon  
You stand up on your hill, bebop all around you  
They wonder where you're from, oh yeah  
They wonder where I found you

Oh my love it's a long way  
Where you're from it's a long way

I tried to understand you, I tried to love you right  
The way you smile and touch me always sets my heart alight  
Your lips are like a fire burning through my soul  
And people ask me where you're from  
They really wanna know

Oh my soul it's a long way  
Where you're from it's a long way

Magic woman wreckin' up my soul  
Things you tell me have never been told  
Magic woman I don't know  
Electric before me, I love you so, I love you so

You're racing like a fireball dancing like a ghost  
You're Gemini and I don't know which one I like the most  
My head is getting broken and my mind is getting bust  
But now I'm coming with you down the road of golden dust

Oh my love it's a long way  
Where you're from it's a long way

The golden light above you show me where you're from  
The magic in your eye bewitches all you gaze upon  
You stand up on your hill, bebop all around you  
They wonder where you're from, oh yeah  
They wonder where I found you

Oh my love it's a long way  
Where you're from it's a long way

Lux was staring at the radio, giving a bored look.

"Oh, come on, Lux ! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that ? Gets the body moving, you know." She turned to him, sipping her coffee.

"It was fine, 'Soka. As I said, it's not my type of music." He went to retrieve the defrosted meats from the microwave and prepared the stove with a frying pan.

"Yeah, Deep Purple were definitely at their finest in the early 70s. Let's move on to something a bit more aggressive. Here is Hell Bent for Leather by _Judas Priest_ from the album Killing Machine. Hold on to your socks, folks !"

Seek him here, seek him on the highway  
Never knowing when he'll appear  
All await, engine's ticking over  
Hear the roar as they sense the fear

Wheels! A glint of steel and a flash of light!  
Screams! From a streak of fire as he strikes!

Hell bent, hell bent for leather  
Hell bent, hell bent for leather

Black as night, faster than a shadow  
Crimson flare from a raging sun  
An exhibition, of sheer precision  
Yet no one knows from where he comes

Fools! Self destruct cannot take that crown  
Dreams! Crash one by one to the ground

Hell bent, hell bent for leather  
Hell bent, hell bent for leather

There's many who tried to prove that they're faster  
But they didn't last and they died as they tried

There's many who tried to prove that they're faster  
But they didn't last and they died as they tried

Hell bent, hell bent for leather  
Hell bent, hell bent for leather  
Hell bent, hell bent for leather  
Hell bent, hell bent for leather

"Hmm. The things I'd do to see this performed live, Lux ! I've heard that Rob enters the stage riding a motorcycle prior to starting the song. How cool is that ?" She closed her eyes and began to daydream.

"Oh, you won't do anything I wouldn't do ! Besides, what are the odds of them coming to play here ?" He kept an eye on the meats being slowly cooked.

"Hey, a girl can dream, right ?" She made her way towards the balcony window, enjoying the sight of clear blue skies.

"How about that, folks ? Oh, Ed is back ! Hi, Ed ! What's up ? You look excited !"

"Excited ?! Excited doesn't begin to describe the feeling I'm getting following what I just learnt, Tim ! No, I'm ecstatic ! They're coming, Tim ! They're coming !"

"Who's coming ?"

"Judas Priest, man ! They'll be performing here live in less than 2 months from now !"

"Woah, woah, woah ! You mean to tell me that Judas Priest will be performing live in New York over the coming summer ?!"

Ahsoka almost dropped her cup as her brain worked to comprehend what she had heard.

"OH. MY. FORCE. Judas Priest are coming here ?! Lux ! We need to get tickets for that show ! Please ?" She walked over to him and gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, 'Soka. For you, I'll do anything ! Well... first we need to know where and when this show will occur. Most likely these hosts will even tell us where the tickets can be bought." He gave her a comforting hug. After a while, their breakfast was ready. Ahsoka ate as quickly as she could as she couldn't hold her excitement over the news.

"Oh man ! That is awesome news, Ed ! So where and when can we expect them to appear ?"

"I've heard from a very reliable source, Tim, that the show will take place at Madison Square Garden on Saturday, July 14th at 9 pm."

"And what about the tickets, Ed ? Where could our loyal listeners get their hands on them ?"

"There's only one place, Tim. At Paul's Music Shop, in Times Square. Tickets will be 100.00$ each, but this is Judas Priest we're talking about here, so they'll be sold out in no time flat !"

"Ok, Tim. Let's choose something to play here, I need to calm down a bit."

"Of course, Ed. We usually play vocal songs, so why don't we choose an instrumental for a change of pace ?"

"I think I have a crystal ball in my hand, Tim. I'm willing to bet that we'll have something from... Rising Force by _Yngwie Malmsteen_!"

"I happen to really enjoy Evil Eye, Ed ! So let's go with that, right ?"

"Listen closely, Lux. Just listen how quickly that guy gets his notes across. It's truly insane ! Now that I'm done eating, I'm going to take a much needed shower." She made her way to the bathroom, and missed out on a very important part as the shower cut out the sound of the radio.

Lux was just sitting, finishing his coffee, not paying attention to what was being discussed between the hosts.

"Hold on, Tim ! There's more ! Judas Priest are _only_ opening the show ! It's Black Sabbath that will be the main event ! I'm not supposed to be spilling these beans, man, but I can't help it ! Ozzy Osbourne is the main singer for Black Sabbath, but I've heard that Ronnie James Dio will make a guest appearance !"

"Dio will be there too ?! Holy Shit ! Now, this is very exciting news, Ed ! Anything else ?"

"Yeah... Hold on to your shorts, Tim ! This is... this is just... Arg !"

"Come on, Ed ! Spill the beans, bud !"

"Black Sabbath will have a second special guest... in the form of... Lita Ford !"

"Woah, woah, woah ! Hold on now ! THE Lita Ford from The Runaways ?! Seriously, Ed, are you pulling my leg ?!"

"No, man ! Honest to God ! I heard she'll be paying tribute to the late guitarist Randy Rhoads with Ozzy as they perform Crazy Train in his honor !"

"Ok ! OK ! Well, that did it, Ed ! I've just soiled my shorts out of sheer excitement ! Are you happy now ?!"

"Ha ha ha ha ! Really ? That's hilarious, Tim ! Go and change into a new pair, I'll entertain the listeners until you get back."

Lux shut off the radio and waited for Ahsoka to be done. In a matter of minutes, she came out, wearing a blue kimono that really made her orange skin stand out.

"I'm going to take a shower, then we'll go get those tickets before heading out for sightseeing. Ok with you ?" He ran to the shower as fast as possible.

"Sounds like a plan !" She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She took a quick peek at Bertha's cage. She was looking out from under her log.

" _She could be hungry. I'll get her some grub when we get back from our activities today._ "

About half an hour later, Lux ready to head out. They were about to leave the lobby when they encountered Jim by the doorway.

"Where are you two lovebirds going ?"

"We're going sightseeing. We plan to visit the Museum of Natural History and the Statue of Liberty, for a start."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, my friends. You'll only be able to see the Statue from a distance. But on the flip side, the Museum had loads of interesting exhibits. Well worth to take your time, while you're there."

"Excuse me, Jim... But why can't we see the Statue of Liberty up close ?" Lux was a bit upset at the news.

"It's closed for renovations, my young friend. But it's still a sight to see, even from a distance. When it gets re-opened for the public, you'll have your chance to see it up close... and even go inside ! Here, I'll lend you my pair of binoculars. With those, you'll be able to still see some detail from a distance." He handed them his binoculars to them before making his rounds with other tenants.

Lux turned to Ahsoka, looking disappointed. "That's kind of a drag, you know ? So... do you still want to see it from a distance, 'Soka ?"

"Hey, since Jim was kind enough to lend us these, we might as well have a look, even if it is from a distance." She stashed the binoculars in her purse.

After about 45 minutes of walking, they've reached Times Square.

"How are we going to find that music shop, 'Soka ?" Lux looked around and noticed the multitude of small shops everywhere.

"Simple, look for a lineup. Over there, on that corner ! That's probably it !" They ran to get in line as quickly as they could.

She decided to ask one of the ladies waiting in line."Excuse me, is this the lineup for the Judas Priest concert tickets ?"

"This is the one, darling." She looks at Ahsoka in shock and awe. "Now, look at you ! You certainly stand out, with hair arranged like that ! I'm Kayla Burns. And you are ?" Kayla extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kayla. I'm Ahsoka Tano Bonteri, this is my husband, Lux." She shook her hand." It's nice to see other ladies interested in these guys, I was under the impression that it was mostly men that enjoy this music." The line was moving steadily.

When it came for Ahsoka and Lux's turn, they managed to secure the last two tickets available for the day. "All right, everybody ! Tickets are SOLD OUT for this day. We'll have some more tomorrow. Thank you for coming." Ahsoka stayed in the store and looked at what was available. "Hey, Lux, don't we have a CD player with our stereo system ? We might as well grab a few of these given there's a sale at 75% off."

"Yes, but I happen to prefer... less aggressive music. Perhaps I can find something to my liking ?" He looked around and found a section dedicated to classical music. "Hmm... Beethoven, Strauss, Vivaldi, Mozart, Bach, Chopin... Oh, now these sound nice ! 5.00$ each is a killer deal for sure !" He bought one of each.

Ahsoka had her hands full, she grabbed Yngwie Malmsteen's "Rising Force", Deep Purple's "Machine Head", Judas Priest's "Screaming for Vengeance", Iron Maiden's "Number of the Beast", Genesis' "Selling England by the Pound", Black Sabbath's "Paranoid", Pink Floyd's "Dark Side of the Moon" and finally Dio's "Holy Diver". "Not bad for a start, if I do say so myself." Kayla looked at Ahsoka's newly purchased bundle. "Ahsoka, I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship. You certainly have good taste. And your husband's picks on classical music are spot on too !"

The trio returned to their apartment, to drop and shelve their music before heading back out.

Kayla was impressed at how nice and tidy their apartment was. "Wow, you guys certainly keep things tidy. Oh, you even have a tarantula in the corner ! That is so awesome ! I happen to own a snake, myself."

Ahsoka turned to her new friend. "Really Kayla, what kind ?" Kayla extended her arms to demonstrate the length. "It's a boa constrictor, at least 6 feet long by now. He's very friendly unless I feed him."

Curiosity got the better of the Togruta. "I'm almost afraid to ask, Kayla. What do you feed such an animal ?" "Mostly large rats." "Eww, I'm sorry I asked. Give me a moment, I'm just going to place these tickets somewhere safe." Ahsoka went in the bedroom to place the tickets in a specific drawer. In that drawer, stood her lightsabers as well.

It took them a while to reach the harbour overlooking Liberty Island in the distance. By the time they reached it, they stopped by a hot dog vendor for a quick bite.

"We're not going to get a very good look at it... unless you happen to have binoculars on you." Kayla leaned on the railing and admired the Statue of Liberty from a distance.

"As a matter of fact, Kayla, we do have a pair." Ahsoka searched in her purse and handed them over. "It's quite a monument, I have to say !" She placed a hand over her eye markings, trying to focus her vision.

"Here, you'll get a much better look with the binoculars." Kayla handed them back. "Oh wow ! The amount of detail is amazing ! From what I can see, there seems to be some windows where the crown is ! Lux, you have to see this for yourself. Here !" She passed the binoculars to him. "Indeed, it's quite a sight to behold ! Now I can't wait to be able to see it from the inside !"

"It's been fun to hang out with both of you, but I need to head out. I have some groceries to get." Kayla began to walk away, but Ahsoka ran towards her.

"Kayla ! Wait ! Is there a number I can reach you with ? I would like to see you again, if you don't mind." Kayla turned to face her. "Oh, I don't mind at all. Here you are." She scribbled her phone number on a piece of paper. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow afternoon, so you could come over and see my snake, for a start."

"Sure ! I would like that. I'll call you around noon, is that ok ?" "No problem ! Take care, both of you." She went on her way.

She turned to Lux. "Friendly girl, isn't she ? I nice to have a friend that I could just chat with, you know ?" He nodded approvingly. "So, off the Museum now ?"

She looked at her watch. "It's 1:00 pm, we have the entire afternoon to visit. It's perfect ! Let's go."

After half an hour, they reached the entrance of the Museum of Natural History. They immediately took notice of the many exhibits lying around. After they paid their entry fee, they began their tour with mammals of Africa. A life-like model of a Bush Elephant was the first display they feasted their eyes on.

"By the Force, look at the size of that thing, Lux ! It's about the size of a jungle rancor from Felucia." Lux looked not as impressed. "Not bad, 'Soka. But the Mûmakil I fought on Pelennor Fields were 4 times the size of this beast !"

They arrived at a model of an African Lion, holding a type of Gazelle in its jaws. Then they saw one of a Silverback Gorilla, another of a Chimpanzee, a Leopard, a Cape Buffalo, a Zebra, a Spotted Hyena, a Rhinoceros and finally a pack of Wild Dogs.

"There is certainly a lot of variety in mammals, 'Soka. And we've only covered one continent thus far. Let's see what Asia has to offer as far as mammals go."

Asia had its share of oddities as well, they saw a model of an Orangutan, a Siberian Tiger, a Panda, a Snow Leopard, an Asian Elephant and a Sloth Bear.

"When you think about it, Lux, we're likely only getting a tiny sample of the great number of animals living on this planet. Let's see what North America has to offer, shall we ?"

North America had a model of a Canadian Moose, a Cougar, a Grizzly Bear, a Porcupine, a Skunk, a Coyote, a Polar Bear and a Bison. Both were quite impressed by the models so far. They made their way into the hall where birds, reptiles and amphibians were placed.

There stood yet another variety of models, such as a Bald Eagle, an American Alligator, a Bull Frog amongst many others. But the best was yet to come.

They entered the marine animals hall and were greeted to a suspended model of a Blue Whale, 94 feet long !

"Something tells me THIS is the biggest animal this planet has, Lux ! Look at the size of that thing ! Wow !" Lux looked at it from various angles. "What a beast ! But it must be fairly harmless, according to the detail here, it feeds on plankton, a microscopic sea creature."

They also saw a Walrus, a Killer Whale, a Great White Shark and a Giant Squid.

"I think this section will be hard to top, don't you think so, 'Soka ?" Lux wasn't looking where he was going and was lucky not to walk into a wall. "Well, Lux. Look no further, if what I see here doesn't top what we saw earlier, NOTHING will !" They entered the fossils hall. They were greeted by a skeleton of a Brontosaurus, which was of comparable size to the Blue Whale seen earlier.

"Yes, very impressive. But what about this fellow over here ?" Lux pointed to a skeleton of a large carnivorous monster. Ahsoka slowly approached the skeleton.

"Let's see here... Tyrannosaurus rex. Lived during the Cretaceous Period, 65 Million years ago. Makes you glad these have been extinct, no ?" She tried to imagine what it must have felt to be pursued by such a predator.

"It's already 3:30 pm. We still have the Human origins and Planetary Science to go through. I really don't want to rush things, but we should try to hurry, 'Soka." They went through the next few halls in haste. They quickly read up on the Aztec and Inca people, then moved on to the North American Indians and also learnt of the Neanderthals and other early types of humans.

By 4:30 pm, they were done with the tour and quickly walked towards Paula's Pet Shop so they could buy food for the spider before the store's closure at 5:00 pm. They managed to enter 5 minutes before closure.

"Hello, what can I help you with, miss ?"

"So sorry about being at the last minute, what do you have as food for our pet ?"

"I've ran out of crickets, but I think I have a mealworm container left. Give me a moment." Paula rushed towards the fridge and found the container in question. "Here we are ! 5.00$ please. Oh, by the way, I did receive a new book on tarantula care, maybe you should purchase it, as the other one I gave you for free is really out of date. 10.00$ and it's yours !" Ahsoka didn't argue, she gave 15.00$ to Paula and exited a minute before closure.

"That was cutting it a bit too close, but at least Bertha has food now and it seems I've got new reading material." She looked at the cover, a very colorful tarantula was shown with the title "The Tarantula Keeper's Guide" on top of it.

As they entered their apartment, Ahsoka quickly walked towards Bertha's cage and removed the cover. She then cracked open the mealworm container and grabbed one. "Watch this !" She dropped the worm right in front of the spider. As expected, it was quickly caught and subdued. "With another one, she'll be good for a whole week ! Could you imagine how much money we'd save if we'd only need to eat once a week ? She has it easy, compared to us !" She put the cover back on, quickly stashed the mealworm container in the fridge and returned to watch the spider make a little feeding dance as it whirled around and webbed for a few moments.

"Now, we've spent a fair amount of money today. 200 for the tickets, 70 for the music, 30 for the museum and 15 for the recent pet store purchases. We've spent 315.00$ in total. We're going to have to ration ourselves and be a bit more careful with our spending. We don't have a lot of money set aside yet and we'll be starting to be paying the rent very soon. Well, it's dinner time, let's say we go through the leftovers from last night, shall we ?" Lux reached in the fridge and took out a couple of containers. Ahsoka was offered the majority of the meat while Lux settled for the vegetables and rice. They quickly heated their food a bit in the microwave and went through the leftovers in one sitting.

Over the evening, they decided to play some of their newly purchased CDs. Lux chose to play the Vivaldi album and enjoyed the segment of "The Four Seasons" in its entirety. Once his album was done playing, Ahsoka decided to go with something not too loud and chose the Genesis album, playing it at a low volume to avoid disturbing neighboring tenants. Over the first listen, she fell in love with the piece "Firth of Fifth" in particular. She could hardly see herself getting tired of any of these albums anytime soon.

 **How about that ? As one of Ahsoka's daydreams is about to come true, she makes a new friend on the way. And I wanted to make hers and Lux's musical tastes to be polar opposites, so that they'd be treated to a variety of styles when choosing to listen to something. I think on the next chapter, I'll tackle their 1st concert experience. Going by what the radio hosts were discussing, they have several good reasons to be excited, even if Ahsoka missed the majority of the announcements. It'll only heighten her overall surprise during the event. Like usual, you know I love reviews.**


	6. Visiting a Friend and seeing a Concert

Ahsoka stirred from her sleep. She glanced at the clock. 9:17 am.

" _Oh Force ! Should've been up 4 hours ago ! I'm going to be in so much trou-... Oh wait. It's Sunday. Garage is closed today. Huh ? What's that smell ? Bacon ? Hmmm... bacon._ "

She slowly rose up and went to the bathroom. As usual, Lux was already up and cooking breakfast.

He greeted her as she entered the kitchen. "Good morning, 'Soka. I see that you've slept a little longer than usual. Guess you needed those extra hours of sleep."

"It would seem that way, huh ? It did me some good, no doubt." She took a seat and waited as Lux brought her a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Lux. Got any plans for today ?"

"Nothing as of yet, while you'll be spending a part of the afternoon with your new friend, I guess I could just relax and listen to my music some more. That Vivaldi album was something else, no ?" He brought breakfast to her and himself. "Here you are."

"Oh, that's right ! I'm supposed to be calling Kayla around noon. Now, where did I put that paper with her number ?" She quickly scanned the counter. "Oh, there it is ! Uh, yes. That music was charming, to say the least. Definitely a change from the rock music I enjoy. But that Genesis album wasn't too bad, huh ?" She looked to him, her headtails darkening slightly.

"It was much easier to enjoy than what we've heard from your favorite station, so far. I'd have to say, the first song was the one I enjoyed the most. I think I'll tackle Chopin and Beethoven this afternoon." He was looking forward to the quiet afternoon more and more.

"Dancing with the Moonlit Knight ? Yes, it's a great piece. But Firth of Fifth was on a completely different level altogether. That piano at the beginning, Peter Gabriel's soaring voice... and Steve Hackett's guitar solo right in the middle. My Force, that was beautiful !" She quickly ate and grabbed her new book, quickly going over it. "From what I can tell, this book is much more detailed than the other one. No doubt I'll learn a great deal more here."

Lux peeked in the fridge and noticed there was hardly anything to make a meal for lunch. "We're low on food, I'm afraid. We really shouldn't have spent all that money yesterday. But... oh that's right, there is those canned goods I bought from my store... Let's see here..." He took out a couple of cans from the cupboard and placed them on the table. Ahsoka just stared in disbelief. "Chef Boyardee ? Seriously, Lux ? Are we poor to the point that we have to rely on canned pasta for sustenance ?" She face palmed.

"Well, they were on special, a dollar each, so I bought a few. Don't worry, it's only temporary. We'll get back on our feet within a couple of paychecks. Those tickets ate a good amount of what money we had stashed away for emergencies." He placed the cans back in the cupboard.

"Exactly how much money do we have stashed away ?" She felt nervous. "Let's see here..." Lux counted the money. "Uh oh ! We're even lower than I thought ! 45.25$ in total." She looked at him with a horrified look. "WHAT ?! Not even fifty dollars on us ?! Ouch. Remind me not to buy concert tickets until we're well ahead financially. Lux... I am SO sorry. I didn't realize... W-wait... the rent begins in a couple of weeks, do we have enough to cover that ?"

"That money is stashed elsewhere, 'Soka. And yes, we'll be good to cover the upcoming rent." He noticed she was feeling angry at herself and pulled her in a hug. "Now, now. It's ok. We'll be fine. Nothing happens by accident, right ?" She cried on his shoulder while he rubbed her back in comfort. "Oh come on, stop it ! Look at me. Smile." She forced herself to look up to him and smiled as best as she could. "We'll be all right. I promise." He smiled back at her.

She went off to shower while Lux cleaned the dishes. In half an hour, she was done and looked at her clothing options.

" _I've been wearing jeans and tank tops for the last couple of weeks, just for today, I'll wear my old Jedi outfit. Do I bring my lightsabers along ? Instead of clipping them onto my utility belt, I could stash them into my purse. That way, Kayla will never need to know about my real past. I'll have to invent something on the spot if she asks. She would likely freak out if she finds out I'm not human._ " She reached into her private drawer and grabbed her lightsabers, carefully placing them in her purse.

Lux did a double-take when she walked into the kitchen and placed her purse on the counter. "My, my, my ! What a lovely sight ! I had wondered if you still had your Jedi outfit. You still look as beautiful as when we first met back at Raxus." She couldn't help but smile at his remark. "You're sweet, Lux. Yeah, our first meeting was... awkward at best. I never would have thought that we would end up together, as a happily married couple." Her lekku darkened as she recalled their first conversation.

"You're a Jedi, aren't you ?"

"Yes. Why do you ask ?"

"Before the war, I was always told Jedi were good."

"And now ?"

"I don't know anymore. There are a lot of terrible things happening, a lot of killing. And now my friends are saying the Jedi are to blame."

"I'm the first Jedi you've ever met, aren't I ?"

"Well... uh... Yes."

"Look at me. I'm not so bad, am I ?"

"No, not bad at all."

"Ugh. Well, it seems boys are the same whether they're Republic or Separatist."

"Wait ! How many Separatists have you met ?"

"What ?"

"Well, I mean, you think we're all the bad guys. But how many of us have you actually met ? And droids don't count."

"Well, other than military officers like Grievous or Ventress... None, I guess. You and your mother are the first."

"Well, look at me. Am I so bad ?"

Lux leaned against the fridge to get a better look at her. "You're right. Our first conversation was quite awkward." He looked at the clock. 11:00 am. "You still have an hour before you call up your friend, what will you do until then ?"

"I'm just going to curl up on the couch and read my book a bit. What about you ?" She picked up her book and started to read.

"You know, there is a serious need for most of our clothes to be cleaned, so I'll head downstairs in the laundry room. Don't forget to lock the door on your way out... and don't forget your keys either."

"Keys are in my purse, Lux. Go on and don't worry, I won't forget to lock the door as I head out." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So I'll see you around dinner time, then ?"

"Most likely, unless there would be a change of plans. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"All right, enjoy your afternoon with your friend." He left with a basket full of dirty clothes and headed towards the laundry room near the lobby.

She decided to glance at the color photos. She couldn't help but chuckle when she saw the "Woolly Honduras" tarantula. "Bwa ha ha ha ! This looks like a miniature Wookie on 8 legs. Oh ! This "Pink-toed" has cute little pink tips at the end of its feet. Now, this "Rio Grande Gold" looks nice. Huh ? The author was bitten by it ?! That must've hurt ! Oh wow ! The "Mexican Red-Legged" and the other from Costa Rica do look similar to a degree. "Costa Rican Gullwing" ? That has to be the most bizarre name given to a spider. Whatever the kind the Dutchess is, she sure is pretty. Heh, if I ever manage to acquire one of those woolly tarantulas, I'm gonna name it Chewbacca." A proverbial light bulb appeared over her head. "Get more than one ? Hmm. Why not ? I'll see if Paula has some new ones next time I drop by."

Noon finally arrived and Ahsoka dialed the number for Kayla's apartment.

"Hello."

"Hi Kayla, how are you ?"

"Who is this ?"

"It's Ahsoka. We met yesterday at the lineup in front of Paul's Music Shop."

"Oh ! Right ! I invited you to come over and see my snake, right ?"

"Sounds about right. Where are you ?"

"Ok. On Broadway. Right off the side of the theater where the show "Cats" is played. Apartment 125."

"Apartment 125 ? Got it. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She left her apartment and locked the door on her way out. As she walked along busy sidewalks, she was continuously whistled at.

" _Sorry, boys. I've got a man of my own. Tough luck._ " She walked as quickly as she could. She eventually reached the theater in question. By its side, stood a run-down apartment building. She stood in front of a door labeled 125 and knocked.

"Come in !" She entered and was greeted by her new friend.

"I came as quickly as I could. You wouldn't believe how many men tried to get my attention as I made my way to here. If only they knew I'm actually married."

"I'm not surprised. Some men are real perverts. Only sex on their minds. I like your outfit by the way. It's... original." Kayla glanced at her.

"Thanks. Let's say it's convenient." She tried her hardest not to have her headtails darken.

"You know, I never bothered to ask you. Where are you from ?"

" _Oh Force ! Think fast !_ " Ahsoka panicked for a second before she came up with an idea. "My parents were Americans, but I was born in Santiago, Chile."

"What happened to them ?"

"They were falsely accused of treason during the beginning of Chilean dictator Augusto Pinochet's rule. They were executed without even being given a chance to tell their side of the story. At barely 12 years old, I had to learn to fend for myself. It was a difficult point in my life." She answered, pretending to cry.

"Ahsoka, I'm truly sorry for your loss. If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet your husband ?" She placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"It was an unexpected meeting. I'd say I came upon him by chance. At 16, I left Chile and managed to scrape enough money to travel to Great Britain. When I arrived in London, I was homeless, starving, jobless. That's when I met Lux. He took pity upon me and brought me to his place. At first, I was worried that he only wanted to rape me. But he never had that kind of thought in his mind. I was fed and clothed. And eventually, we began a relationship. After several years of us living together, he finally proposed to me. And eventually, we wanted new challenges and traveled for America. That was only about a month ago."

Kayla was impressed by her story. She had her doubts, but decided to leave things be. "Ok, come over here." She brought her to a large aquarium in the middle of the living room. "This is my boa constrictor, Hershey."

"You named your snake after a chocolate bar ?" Ahsoka smirked.

"His name betrays his predatory nature. Are you squeamish, by any chance ?"

"No, Kayla. I grew up having to fight with vicious gangs in my neighborhood. So I've seen my fair share of carnage."

"Ok, will you hold this for a moment, please ?" Kayla handed over a cardboard box with elastic bands all over.

"Wait a minute ! There's something in this box !" Ahsoka felt continuous movement within the box.

"Of course ! It's a big rat, to be given to Hershey. He hasn't been fed in over a month now. No doubt he's hungry."

"You feed your snake LIVE rodents ? Poor things." She felt sorry for the rat.

"Ahem. Don't you feed your tarantula LIVE crickets and mealworms ? No matter what you say, it's the same exact principle."

Kayla removed the cover of the aquarium. "Ok, Ahsoka. Remove the elastics and cover, tip the bottom of the box over." Ahsoka looked on in sadness as the rat fell into the aquarium and began to explore, getting Hershey's attention.

"Any moment, now." All of a sudden, the rat was caught and Hershey quickly wrapped his coils around his prey. The rat squeaked in pain and fear, but after 2 minutes, the rat stopped struggling and Hershey began to inspect his now dead prey, before he began to swallow it headfirst.

Ahsoka looked on in morbid curiosity. "So it doesn't crush its victim to death ?"

"No, that's a common misconception. It's preventing blood and oxygen to flow through the body of its victim, which causes it to fall into unconsciousness and eventually brings the animal to its death." Kayla explained in the most simple terms.

"Well... That was interesting. What could we do now ?"

"Have you ever watched MTV, Ahsoka ?"

"Um, no. What is it ?"

"It's a TV channel dedicated to music videos."

"No way ! For real ?"

"Yep, sit down. Let me get some soft drinks and chips." Kayla reached into her fridge and cupboard and took out a couple of cans of Coke and an unopened bag of BBQ chips respectively.

Ahsoka's first experience with MTV was overwhelmingly positive. They lucked out on tuning in just in time for Michael Jackson's "Thriller" video.

"Oh my goodness ! Kayla, that was amazing ! Now I'll need to get the Michael Jackson album with that song on it ! It was THAT good !"

Kayla just laughed in response. "Well, darling. He isn't called the "King of Pop" for nothing !"

Over the afternoon, they've seen video clips for Metallica, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest and even Dio, which pleased Ahsoka a great deal.

"I have to thank you for this great afternoon, Kayla. Thank you so much for letting me know about this amazing channel." She shook her hand in gratitude.

"Anytime, darling. We'll go all 3 of us to the concert, right ?"

"Of course ! I'm sure even Lux will enjoy the show !" Ahsoka waved goodbye to her friend before heading out.

The big night finally came. On Saturday, July 14th at 8:45 pm, at Madison Square Garden, Ahsoka's biggest wish would soon come true. The venue was packed with people. Well over 18 000 people were present and eagerly waiting for the show to begin.

"This will be amazing ! I'm so excited I can barely contain myself !" Ahsoka let her emotions get the better of her and her headtails were changing to various shades. Since it was quite dark, Kayla couldn't notice the change.

"I'd say the people here are as excited as you are, 'Soka. 15 minutes to go before the show starts. You don't need to go for a bathroom break or anything ?" Lux turned to her.

"No, no, no. I'm good, Lux. I did my "business" before we left the apartment. I shouldn't have to run to the bathroom, unless I drink a lot of beer, which I don't count on doing." Ahsoka was hopping giddily from side to side.

Finally, the moment came. Music began to play, and Ahsoka immediately recognized it.

"Oh yes ! Yes ! YES ! "The Hellion" ! A short instrumental piece which leads to "Electric Eye" ! Lux ! You have NO idea how happy I am right now !"

"If you're happy, then I'm happy as well, 'Soka !" Lux shouted through the loud music.

Kayla grinned from ear to ear. "Here we go, guys ! Hold on tight ! It's going to be a ROCKING ride !"

Up here in space  
I'm looking down on you  
My lasers trace  
Everything you do

You think you've private lives  
Think nothing of the kind  
There is no true escape  
I'm watching all the time

I'm made of metal  
My circuits gleam  
I am perpetual  
I keep the country clean

I'm elected electric spy  
I'm protected electric eye

Always in focus  
You can't feel my stare  
I zoom into you  
You don't know I'm there

I take a pride in probing all your secret moves  
My tearless retina takes pictures that can prove

I'm made of metal  
My circuits gleam  
I am perpetual  
I keep the country clean

Electric eye, in the sky  
Feel my stare, always there  
There's nothing you can do about it  
Develop and expose  
I feed upon your every thought  
And so my power grows

I'm made of metal  
My circuits gleam  
I am perpetual  
I keep the country clean

I'm elected electric spy  
I'm protected electric eye

I'm elected electric spy

I'm Elected. Protected. Detective. Electric eye

Rob Halford decided to address the fans.

"Good evening, New York ! Are you feeling all right ?! HUH ?! Are you ready to ROCK ?! Come on, let's see those devil horns !" The people threw up their devil horns as best as they could. Ahsoka was no exception. Lux seemed lost.

"Now, we've all done some wrong in our lives at some point. I'm no different ! So what are you all ?! You're SINNERS !" The crowd cheered and screamed enthusiastically.

Sinner rider, rides in with the storm  
The devil rides beside him  
The devil is his god, God help you mourn  
Do you, do you hear it, do you hear the thunder  
Deafen every living thing about  
Can you, can you see it, can you  
See the mountains darken yonder  
Black sun rising, time is running out

Sacrifice to vice or die by the hand of the  
Sinner!  
Sinner!  
Sinner!  
Sinner!

His steed of fury,  
Eyes of fire and mane ablaze  
Demonic vultures stalking  
Drawn by the smell of war and pain  
He roams the star ways  
Searching for the carcasses of war  
But if it's hungry then its very presence  
Disrupts the calm into the storm

Curse and damn you all you'll fall by the hand of the  
Sinner!  
Sinner!  
Sinner!  
Sinner!

God of the Devils, God of the Devils  
Won't you help them pray  
God of the Devils, God of the Devils  
Is there no other way

Can't you hear their souls calling out in their plight  
Can't you see their blood is boiling setting them alight

Thirty years now sleeping, so sound  
War raises its head, and looks slowly around  
The Sinner is near, sensing the fear  
And the beast will start movin' around

Can't you see their souls calling out in their brain  
Can't you hear their blood is boiling setting them alight

Sinner, Sinner, Sinner, Sinner!  
Sinner!  
Sinner!  
Sinner!  
Sinner!

Sacrifice to vice or die by the hand of the curse  
And damn you all you fall by the hand of the sinner!  
Sinner! Sinner! Sinner!

Suddenly the spotlight hit Ahsoka and Lux. "Hey you ! Yeah, you ! The girl with the crazy hair ! Is your man giving you everything he can ?!" Ahsoka nodded. "Really ?! Could he... EAT YOU... ALIVE ?!" The crowd cheered some more.

Wrapped tight around me  
Like a second flesh hot skin  
Cling to my body  
As the ecstasy begins

Your wild vibrations  
Got me shooting from the hip  
Crazed and insatiable let 'er rip

Eat me alive

Sounds like an animal  
Panting to the beat  
Groan in the pleasure zone  
Gasping from the heat

Gut-wrenching frenzy  
That deranges every joint  
I'm gonna force you at gun point

To eat me alive

Bound to deliver  
As you give and I collect  
Squealing impassioned  
As the rod of steel injects

Lunge to the maximum  
Spread-eagled to the wall  
You're well equipped to take it all

So eat me alive

Lux scratched the back of his head. "Oh My Force ! Is it me or did that song relate to sexual activity of sorts ?!" He looked at Ahsoka with wide eyes.

"Um... Yes. Don't let it get to you, Lux." All of a sudden, it felt silent. "Oh come on, we've only heard 3 songs ! They can't be done !"

VROOM ! VROOM ! Rob Halford re-entered the stage on a motorcycle.

"No, no, no, no, no ! For real ?! They're performing "Hell Bent for Leather" ?! Oh Force, Lux. I'm going to faint."

"No, you won't ! You wanted this, so keep your eyes peeled, huh ?" Lux held her and turned her to stare at Rob.

Seek him here, seek him on the highway  
Never knowing when he'll appear  
All await, engine's ticking over  
Hear the roar as they sense the fear

Wheels! A glint of steel and a flash of light!  
Screams! From a streak of fire as he strikes!

Hell bent, hell bent for leather  
Hell bent, hell bent for leather

Black as night, faster than a shadow  
Crimson flare from a raging sun  
An exhibition, of sheer precision  
Yet no one knows from where he comes

Fools! Self destruct cannot take that crown  
Dreams! Crash one by one to the ground

Hell bent, hell bent for leather  
Hell bent, hell bent for leather

There's many who tried to prove that they're faster  
But they didn't last and they died as they tried

There's many who tried to prove that they're faster  
But they didn't last and they died as they tried

Hell bent, hell bent for leather  
Hell bent, hell bent for leather  
Hell bent, hell bent for leather  
Hell bent, hell bent for leather

"Ok, Lux ! I think I've died and gone to Heaven ! Will it get any better than this ?" She turned to him, crying out of sheer joy.

"I do believe there is much more coming, 'Soka." He gave a tight hug, keeping his eyes on the stage.

"Are you folks having a great time ? We're not done yet. We need to pray... to the METAL GODS !" The crowd cheered yet again.

We've taken too much for granted  
And all the time it had grown  
From techno seeds we first planted  
Evolved a mind of it's own

Marching in the streets  
Dragging iron feet  
Laser beaming hearts  
Ripping men apart

From off I've seen my perfection  
Where we could do as we please  
In secrecy this infection  
Was spreading like a disease

Hiding underground  
Knowing we'd be found  
Fearing for our lives  
Reaped by robot's scythes

Metal gods  
Metal gods  
Metal gods  
Metal gods

Machines are taking all over  
With mankind in their command  
In time they'd like to discover  
How they can make their demand

Better be the slaves  
To their wicked ways  
But meeting with our death  
Engulfed in molten breath

The performers left the stage. The crowd murmured while waiting. Then it came. A very loud power chord. Then an air raid siren.

"Wait a minute ! I've heard this before ! This is NOT Judas Priest ! That meaty power chord ! That air raid siren ! OH. MY. FORCE. It's... It's... Black Sabbath ?! Yes... YES ! "War Pigs" ! I know this song ! Lux ! Look there ! That's... Ozzy Osbourne ! And there... On guitar ! Tony Iommi ?! Oh my Force ! OH MY FORCE ! This... this is too much !" Ahsoka had never been more excited.

Generals gathered in their masses,  
Just like witches at black masses.  
Evil minds that plot destruction,  
Sorcerer of death's construction.  
In the fields the bodies burning,  
As the war machine keeps turning.  
Death and hatred to mankind,  
Poisoning their brainwashed minds.  
Oh lord yeah!

Politicians hide themselves away,  
They only started the war.  
Why should they go out to fight,  
They leave that role to the poor.

Yeah!

Time will tell on their power mind,  
Making war just for fun.  
Treating people just like pawns in chess,  
Wait till their judgement day comes.

Yeah!

Now in darkness world stops turning,  
Ashes where the bodies burning.  
No more war pigs have the power,  
Hand of God has struck the hour.  
Day of judgement God is calling,  
On their knees the war pig's crawling.  
Begging mercy for their sins,  
Satan laughing spreads his wings.

Oh lord yeah!

Ozzy addressed the crowd. "Good evening, New York ! We've got some surprises in store ! Stick around ! In the meantime, let us sing for our beloved cyborg, IRON MAN !" The crowd cheered and yelled uncontrollably.

I am iron man  
Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?  
Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
We'll just pass him there  
Why should we even care?

He was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
Where he traveled time  
For the future of mankind

Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfold

Now the time is here  
For Iron Man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved

Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge

Heavy boots of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron Man lives again!

The people cheered so loudly after the song, Ahsoka risked to become deaf.

"All right, people ! We're going to take a 30 minute break ! Afterwards, we've got some major stuff coming up !" Ozzy and his band left the stage.

"Now, will you run to one of those portable toilets or wait until we're home ?"

"I've only had a few sips of water since the show began, Lux. So there's no need. But I'd like to get a feel of the crowd, if that's ok with you ?" She dragged him through the crowd while Kayla followed them.

Ahsoka eventually ran into a couple of distinguished men. They were probably sponsors for the show. She listened in to their conversation and found their voice to be familiar.

"Kayla, are these two men whom I think they are ?!" She turned to her friend in excitement.

"That's them, darling. Tim Savvy and Ed Thomas. They've got a great radio show, right ?" Kayla confirmed Ahsoka's suspicions.

She decided to barge in and introduce herself. "Hello ! You're the radio hosts from NYC-98.9, right ? I'm Ahsoka, this is my good friend Kayla, and my husband, Lux."

"Hello there, Miss ! Holy Moley ! Hey Ed, check out that wacky hairstyle on her !"

"Woah ! Now that's what I call original, Tim ! Ahsoka, is it ? Are you enjoying the show so far ?"

"Yes ! Very much ! I wasn't even aware that Black Sabbath would be playing here." She looked at her ticket. "Oh ! Now I see it ! How did I managed to miss that ? Ah ha ha ha !" She couldn't hide her embarrassment and her lekku turned to a shade of navy blue for a moment. Fortunately, neither the radio hosts or Kayla noticed.

Eventually, Ozzy came back on the stage, but curiously, Tony Iommi didn't return.

"All right ! We're back ! We're stepping out of the Sabbath moniker for a few songs and we focus on my 2nd group, bearing my name, Ozzy Osbourne. Now... please excuse me as I'm probably going to be a bit emotional... Some of you may have been fortunate enough to have seen my... late... friend... *Takes a deep breath* Randy Rhoads... perform on stage a couple of years ago before his... accidental death involving a plane crash. *Sniffs* Randy was very special to me... Played guitar like no other. *Takes a deep breath* It's only fitting that we pay tribute by bringing in another amazing guitarist. *Takes a deep breath* Randy, wherever you are, know that we miss you, man ! Keep on rocking up there in Heaven ! *Sniffs* All right... let's get this show on the road ! Please welcome the lead guitarist of the late band, The Runaways. Let's hear it for... Lita Ford, everybody !" The crowd cheered and screamed very loudly as Lita entered the stage, holding Randy's own personal guitar that he used on most of his live shows.

Lita swiped the microphone from Ozzy for a moment. "Hello, Ozzy ! And hello, everyone with us tonight ! My involvement in this show will hopefully allow us to pay just tribute for Randy. He was a man I respected a great deal ! Almost as much as Ritchie Blackmore from Deep Purple, which was my inspiration to do what I do now. So what are we playing in Randy's honor, Ozzy ?" She handed back the microphone to him.

"Thank you, Lita ! Let's warm up that guitar, all right ? Let's ride the... CRAZY TRAIN !" The crowd cheered and screamed.

All aboard! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay

Crazy, but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe it's not too late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate

Mental wounds not healing  
Life's a bitter shame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

Let's go!  
I've listened to preachers  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned to rule and control  
The media sells it and you live the role

Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I know that things are going wrong for me  
You gotta listen to my words  
Yeah

Heirs of a cold war  
That's what we've become  
Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb  
Crazy, I just cannot bear  
I'm living with something' that just isn't fair

Mental wounds not healing  
Who and what's to blame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

"Lux, my montrals are taking quite a beating here, you know ! But it's ok ! Lita really nailed Randy's solo in this piece ! Ozzy couldn't have found a better guitarist to pay him tribute !" Ahsoka cheered as loud as she could with the crowd, waiting for the next piece.

"Thank you ! Thank you ! My God, Lita ! That was beautiful ! I'm sure Randy is very proud of you in this moment ! All right, let's make a stop... at MR. CROWLEY'S !"

Mr. Crowley, what went on in your head  
Mr. Crowley, did you talk with the dead  
Your lifestyle to me seemed so tragic  
With the thrill of it all  
You fooled all the people with magic  
You waited on Satan's call

Mr. Charming, did you think you were pure  
Mr. Alarming, in nocturnal rapport  
Uncovering things that were sacred manifest on this earth  
Conceived in the eye of a secret  
And they scattered the afterbirth

Mr. Crowley, won't you ride my white horse  
Mr. Crowley, it's symbolic of course  
Approaching a time that is classic  
I hear maidens call  
Approaching a time that is drastic  
Standing with their backs to the wall

Was it polemically sent  
I want to know what you meant  
I want to know  
I want to know what you meant

The crowd applauded and cheered as Lita bowed before everyone.

"Is everyone enjoying themselves tonight ? Have any of you looked at the sky before you entered the building ? There was a lovely full moon. What do you do about that ? YOU BARK AT THE MOON !" The crowd cheered again, everyone was almost dancing to the upcoming music.

Screams break the silence  
Waking from the dead of night  
Vengeance is boiling  
He's returned to kill the light  
Then when he's found who he's looking for  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him

Bark at the moon

Years spent in torment  
Buried in a nameless grave  
Now he has risen  
Miracles would have to save  
Those that the beast is looking for  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him

Bark at the moon

They cursed and buried him  
Along with shame  
And thought his timeless soul had gone  
In empty burning Hell-unholy one  
But now he's returned to prove them wrong

Howling in shadows  
Living in a lunar spell  
He finds his heaven  
Spewing from the mouth of hell

And when he finds who he's looking for  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him  
Bark at the moon

Ozzy seemed to be out of breath for a moment. "Does your voice need a break ?" A man called out from behind the stage. "Who's asking ?" Ozzy turned to face the man. "I am." A man stepped out with a microphone, earning cheering and shouting from the crowd. "Oh ! Well, look who's here, everyone ! It's Ronnie James Dio !" Ozzy shook hands with his contemporary.

"Take a breather, my friend. And thank you, Lita, for your outstanding performance ! Welcome back, Tony. Times are wasting, so let's get a move on ! Children are important for me. Especially... CHILDREN OF THE SEA !" The crowd cheered as Dio began his first song. Ahsoka was in tears, aside her relationship with Lux, she had never been so happy in her life.

In the misty morning, on the edge of time  
We've lost the rising sun, a final sign  
As the misty morning rolls away to die  
Reaching for the stars, we blind the sky

We sailed across the air before we learned to fly  
We thought that it could never end  
We'd glide above the ground before we learned to run, run  
Now it seems our world has come undone

Oh they say that it's over  
And it just had to be  
Ooh they say that it's over  
We're lost children of the sea, oh

We made the mountains shake with laughter as we played  
Hiding in our corner of the world  
Then we did the demon dance and rushed to nevermore  
Threw away the key and locked the door

Oh they say that it's over, yeah  
And it just had to be  
Yes they say that it's over  
We're lost children of the sea

In the misty morning, on the edge of time  
We've lost the rising sun, a final sign  
As the misty morning rolls away to die  
Reaching for the stars, we blind the sky

Oh they say that it's over, yeah  
And it just had to be  
Oh they say that it's over  
Poor lost children of the sea, yeah

Look out! The sky is falling down!  
Look out! The world is spinning round and round and round!  
Look out! The sun is going black, black  
Look out! It's never never never coming back, look out!

"There is always controversy. Discourse. Arguments. Good vs Evil. But what about... HEAVEN AND HELL ?!"

Sing me a song, you're a singer  
Do me a wrong, you're a bringer of evil  
The devil is never a maker  
The less that you give, you're a taker  
So it's on and on and on, it's heaven and hell  
Oh well

The lover of life's not a sinner  
The ending is just a beginner  
The closer you get to the meaning  
The sooner you'll know that you're dreaming  
So it's on and on and on, oh it's on and on and on  
It goes on and on and on, Heaven and Hell  
I can tell  
Fool, fool

Oh uh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Well if it seems to be real, it's illusion  
For every moment of truth, there's confusion in life  
Love can be seen as the answer, but nobody bleeds for the dancer  
And it's on and on, on and on and on and on and on and on and on

They say that life's a carousel  
Spinning fast, you've got to ride it well  
The world is full of kings and queens  
Who blind your eyes and steal your dreams  
It's heaven and hell, oh well

And they'll tell you black is really white  
The moon is just the sun at night  
And when you walk in golden halls  
You get to keep the gold that falls  
It's heaven and hell, oh no

Fool, fool  
You've got to bleed for the dancer  
Fool, fool  
Look for the answer  
Fool, fool, fool

"Ok, let's take Ozzy's lead and step out of the Sabbath moniker for my part as well. My new group, Dio, definitely has its major hits. But none seem to gather as much airtime as... HOLY DIVER !" Ahsoka covered her mouth as she muffled a gasp. She never expected to hear this song performed live !

Holy Diver  
You've been down too long in the midnight sea  
Oh what's becoming of me

Ride the tiger  
You can see his stripes but you know he's clean  
Oh don't you see what I mean

Gotta get away  
Holy Diver

Shiny diamonds  
Like the eyes of a cat in the black and blue  
Something is coming for you

Race for the morning  
You can hide in the sun 'till you see the light  
Oh we will pray it's all right

Gotta get away-get away

Between the velvet lies  
There's a truth that's hard as steel  
The vision never dies  
Life's a never ending wheel

Holy Diver  
You're the star of the masquerade  
No need to look so afraid

Jump on the tiger  
You can feel his heart but you know he's mean  
Some light can never be seen

After the song, Dio threw up his metal horns, getting the crowd to follow his lead. "Thank you, everybody ! And goodnight !" Dio waved goodbye to the crowd as he left the stage. Was the show over ?

Not quite yet, as Lita Ford returned to the stage. "All right, folks ! As you know, my stay with my own band, The Runaways, was highly enjoyable. We've had our fair share of chart toppers, but none seems as vividly remembered as... CHERRY BOMB ! Now I'm no Cherie Currie, but I'll do my best ! All right boys, let's rock !"

Can't stay at home, can't stay at school.  
Old folks say 'You poor little fool'.  
Down the streets I'm the girl next door.  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for.

Hello, daddy. Hello, mom.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!  
Hello world! I'm your wild girl.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

Stone age love and strange sounds too.  
Come on, baby, let me get to you.  
Bad nights causing teenage blues.  
Get down ladies, you've got nothin' to lose.

Hello, daddy. Hello, mom.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!  
Hello world! I'm your wild girl.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

Hello, daddy. Hello, mom.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!  
Hello world! I'm your wild girl.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

Hey, street boy, want some style?  
Your dead end dreams don't make you smile.  
I'll give you something to live for.  
Have you and grab you until you're sore.

Hello, daddy. Hello, mom.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!  
Hello world! I'm your wild girl.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!  
Cherry bomb!  
Cherry bomb!  
Cherry bomb!  
Cherry bomb!

People cheered for her as she waved and bowed before the crowd. Ahsoka was completely taken by surprise with this song. She never saw this coming. "So Lux, am I your cherry bomb ?" She gave a mocking look to him. "You're definitely someone special, no doubt about that !" He pulled her in a hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for convincing me to see this ! It was highly enjoyable !"

After a while, Ozzy, Dio, Rob and Lita came back on the stage for a standing ovation. The crowd went wild as the performers made their way through, shaking hands with their fans, even accepting to be taken a picture with. Ahsoka knew this was an opportunity she couldn't pass by. "Kayla, do you have a camera on you ? I'd love to have my photo taken with all 4 of them !"

"You're in luck, Ahsoka ! I was thinking the exact same thing ! Get their attention while I prepare my camera for the shot." Kayla reached into her purse and took out her camera, making sure there was still a roll available.

"Hey Ozzy ! Rob ! Lita ! Dio ! Over here !" Ahsoka waved at them as they passed by. They stopped in front of her and Lux. "Hey, it's the girl with the crazy hair !" Rob smiled at her. "I take it you want your picture taken with us, huh ?" Ozzy shook her hand. "It's no trouble, right ?" Lita nodded at her. "Let's do this, guys !" "What's your name, beautiful ?" " _Oh my Force ! Oh my Force ! Dio is talking to me ! Hold it together, now !_ " "Ah-Ahsoka. This is Lux, my husband." She mumbled as she trembled like a leaf. She was so excited. "All right, Ahsoka. How about we all stand around you, and we all throw up our devil horns, huh ?" Dio had the perfect idea.

As they all stood around her and Lux, they all had their devil horns up as Kayla took the shot. "Oh wow ! This is a really good shot, have a look !" She hands the photo to all. "Oh, that's very nice indeed ! Thank you for coming to our show ! Keep on rocking, right ?" Ozzy waved good bye to them as he went to see more fans. The rest followed Ozzy through the crowd.

Ahsoka stood next to Lux, tears streaming down her face. Lux turned to her. "Are you all right ?" She dried her tears and choked a sob. "Lux... I... I... Aside our marriage, this is the happiest moment of my life ! Kayla, thank you so much for allowing us this wonderful souvenir of this night. I'll cherish it forever. You're a true friend !" She hugged Kayla before putting on her jacket and began to make her way to the exit like everyone else.

As they entered their apartment, Ahsoka felt her montrals. "Ohhhhh, this is going to hurt for a while. I can still hear ringing in my head."

"Hey, you wanted loud, you got loud. I think my hearing is also bothered for a bit." Lux scratched his ears.

"That was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Lux ! I don't think we'll ever see those 4 performing together like that again. It was really special. Thank you for agreeing for buying those tickets when we heard the news." She hugged him tightly.

"Ever since I've met you back at Raxus, I _knew_ there was something special about you. Regardless of the rough times we've had before, I'm really glad where Life has led us so far. It can only get better. Wait until we have children of our own. That'll be our next major challenge." He returned the hug and kissed her passionately as long as he could.

 **Woo ! My longest chapter by far ! This concert would certainly be a dream come true for lots of people ! By all means, look up the songs on Youtube if you have time to spare. The majority are quite enjoyable. You know all too well, reviews keep me motivated to continue. I'm not quite sure what I'll do with the next chapter, but it should be fun. All right everybody, take care !**


	7. US Citizenship and Bar Issues

**Saturday, September 1st**

Lux slowly rose out of bed, quickly making his way towards the calendar on the wall, setting it to the correct month.

" _Amazing ! We've been here for almost 5 months now. It's unbelievable how quickly time has passed._ " Ahsoka was still in deep sleep, so he sat in the living room, looking at the various books that she had lent from the Library : "History of Chile", "Geography of the World" and "History of Great Britain" to name a few. He wasn't quite sure why she was particularly interested in the history of these two countries, so he would ask her over breakfast.

"Morning, love." He got caught by surprise as he didn't hear her get up. "Woah ! Don't scare me like that."

She couldn't help but smile as his reaction. "Sorry, wasn't my intention."

"It's fine, dear. When you get back from the bathroom, I need to know something."

"Sure thing ! Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right out." He soon heard a yelp. "For Force's Sake, Lux ! How many times do I have to tell you ?! Put the kriffing seat down when you're done ! Ugh !"

"I knew I forgot something. Sorry, sorry." He couldn't help but laugh a little at her misfortune.

Several minutes passed and she finally came out to him. "What do you want to know ?" She sat next to him on the couch.

"These books... why are you so interested in the history of Chile and Great Britain ?" He looked to her in curiosity.

"It contains details about our cover story. Kayla asked me about my origins a while back. I had read briefly about the history of these two countries prior, just on a whim and out of curiosity. That Hot Dog vendor we met on our first day is what got me to look things up. You remember ? He labeled you as British by your accent and thankfully mistook Shili for Chile on my account.

Basically, I was born in Santiago, Chile. You were born in London, Great Britain. During the rule of Chilean dictator Augusto Pinochet's rule, my parents, who were Americans, were falsely accused of treason and were executed. I was almost 12 by then. So after enduring 4 years of struggling with poverty, I chose to take a flight to Great Britain with what little money I could scrape up at 16. As I arrived in London, I was homeless and starving. You found me by chance and took pity upon me and you chose to take me in. After a while, we eventually started a relationship and we eventually married before leaving for America, looking for greater challenges. If anyone asks, that's our story. Got it ?"

"You certainly made great efforts for coming up with a story like that, 'Soka. Very well, I'll play along. But... what should we do if it's discovered that you're not Human ? No doubt, people will panic. No one should ever have to touch your lekku, for example. That will give away our "secret"." Lux flipped through the pages of Chile's history and found the part about Pinochet. "Oh my Force ! He really did execute people left and right ! What a tyrant ! Brilliant cover story, 'Soka. But are you sure it's worth lying to Kayla like that ? If she finds out the real truth, your friendship could be compromised."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Lux. But think what could happen ? She would definitely freak out. I could risk being captured, locked up for study... or worse." Ahsoka shuddered at the thought of being locked up for study.

"I understand your point, 'Soka. Well... to make our stories even more real, we should come up with believable birthdates. What do you think ?" He turned to her.

"Ok, you're a year older than me. So this is the year 1984, to have been close to 12 by Pinochet's rule, then I should have been born in the year 1963. Let's say... February 8th ? How about January 25th 1962 for you ?" She quickly wrote down their fictional birthdates on a notepad.

"So you'd be 21 now and I'd be 22. That certainly sounds believable. Now that we've figured this part out, it should be easier to convince the people of our origins."

By the time both had showered and ate breakfast, someone knocked on their door.

"Come in !"

The landlord entered, holding a couple of papers on him. "I won't bother you two for long, I'm just missing a little bit of info."

"What do you need, Jim ?" Lux reached for a pen and quickly looked over the document.

"Just the birthplace and birth year from both of you. Nothing more."

"Uh, Jim... I'm only seeing State as choice ? What about other countries ?" Ahsoka looked at him in slight annoyance.

"Huh ? You're immigrants ? Really ? Could've fooled me !"

"Uh... yes. I was born in London, Great Britain. Ahsoka was born in Santiago, Chile."

Jim looked at her in shock. "Wha- From Chile ? Really ? That's... Hah. Never saw that coming. Ok... so I assume you've gotten your US citizenship by now ?"

They both stared at each other. "Uh... No ?"

"Well, you'll need to do something about that. There's a course to be given to new people coming in from other countries. The citizenship IS required to work and live here. It's basically so you can get an understanding of how the government works and how you do your part in society. There's also a section on the country's history, which you'll be tested on. I have a card here with the address. *Hands over card*

You're in luck, there's a new session starting on Monday night. It's a 12 hour course. 6:30 pm to 9:30 pm. On Friday evening is the test. You're given results real quickly. Usually most people pass it with flying colors. You two are definitely above average, so this course should be a cinch for both of you." He left them after he got their birth information.

"We have a whole afternoon with nothing to do, 'Soka. Do you still need those books ? While we return these at the Library, we could also read up on this country's history. You know, to give us a head start."

She nodded and gathered the books. After around 45 minutes of walking, they reached the New York Public Library, which is enormous and contains pretty much anything people would want to read up on.

She stopped at the desk where books were loaned and returned. She simply left the books near the old lady in charge of loans and they made their way through the aisles.

"So where are we going to find these ?" Lux questioned a bit too loud and was quickly overwhelmed with a series of "Shh" or "Quiet" from various people whom were concentrated on their reading. "It's frowned upon to speak loudly here, Lux. Keep your voice down and follow me." Ahsoka whispered to him as she dragged him to a particular aisle.

She placed a finger along the titles, scanning for a particular book. "Let's see here... "History of Uganda", "History of Ukraine", "History of United Arab Emirates"... here we are ! "History of United States of America"". She brought the book to the loan desk.

The old lady in charge of loans broke off from her concentration and looked at her. "You would like to loan this book, dear ?"

"Please. It is available for loan, correct ?"

"Of course, dear." *The old lady stamps on the registry sheet within the book* "There you are, dear. You're good for a whole month. Happy reading."

They made their way back to their apartment. She quickly placed the book in the living room, motioning Lux to sit beside her on the couch. "Ok, let's start learning about this country's history."

Since they were in their apartment, they could voice their opinions of various events without being asked to stay quiet. After several hours of intense reading, the couple chose to take a break.

Lux wiped the sweat off his brow. "Wow ! I had no idea this country went through so much. And to think that the American Civil War took place slightly over a century ago ! And then the two World Wars in less than half a century, my Force !" Lux had thought that this world was free of war. It wasn't, to his disappointment.

"So it's not so different from how we lived and fought back on Coruscant or Onderon, huh ? At least, there is no definite knowledge about space travel, aside that historic trip on their moon in 1969."

"It's probably for the best, that their scientists are still not convinced that there is life elsewhere, 'Soka. Should you be discovered to be a "alien" life form, they'll have a field day with you."

Ahsoka shuddered at the thought of being contained for study.

"I'd rather not think about that, Lux. As long as people keep buying that my lekku is hair, we'll be fine. So... do we happen to have some chips and Coke on hand ? I could use a little afternoon snack."

"Coke, yes. Chips... I'm not sure. Let me look in the cupboard. *Searches* Oh ! You're in luck, 'Soka. Not one, but two bags of Lays. Original and BBQ. What will it be ?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Original is fine, Lux. Sometimes, I bite upon that chip which is loaded with salt. I love it. My mouth is watering already just by thinking about it."

"Original it is, then. *Brings over small bowl filled with chips and 2 cans of Coke with glasses* "Here we are. You know, there's one thing I dislike about these snacks, aside that they are too salty at times."

She turned to him. "Come on. Spill it out. Humor me."

"Once we start eating these, it's hard to stop. We keep going for another handful over and over. It's a good thing we don't gorge ourselves on these every day, we'd be looking like blimps in no time."

"Point taken, Lux. How's our financial situation, by the way ?"

"We're doing good, we've managed to stash over 500.00$ for emergencies. We have what is needed to cover next month's rent... and we still have a little bit of spending money. Why ? Is something on your mind ?"

"Well... we've passed up on our take-out for some time... why don't we try something... inexpensive ?"

Lux counted the spending money. "125.50$. What are you in the mood for, 'Soka ?"

"Pizza ?"

"Hmm. We haven't had pizza for several months now. Ok... what ki- Never mind. I know. All-meat, right ?"

"Lux, if you want veggies on your pizza, that's fine with me. I'll just pass you mine as I-"

"No, it's OK. I don't mind all-meat at all. Besides, the several spicy meats in the mix would pair well with... *Looks at his small wine collection* this Shiraz from Australia here... or that Cabernet Sauvignon from Chile... or even that Chianti from Italy... Uh... Now, I've got a dilemma of my own, 'Soka. I no longer know which wine to pick !"

"And you expect me to help you choose ? You're the expert on these things, Lux. Just follow your heart... or in this case, your thirst." She smirked at him.

Lux rolled his eyes and thought for a few moments. "All right... Tonight, we are drinking... *Takes a random bottle without looking at the label* Chianti from Italy. What do you think ?"

"As I said, Lux, I know little of these, so I'll trust your decision. Besides, I still haven't come across a wine I didn't like..."

"Neither have I, 'Soka. Neither have I. Well, it's 4:00 pm. Care for a beer ?" He made his way to the fridge.

"Sure ! Can I try that one you enjoy so much ?" She took the glasses they used to drink their Coke and rinsed them quickly.

"You want a Guinness ? Ok... but understand that it's nothing like the pilsners you're used to. Pour steadily and allow a moment for the color to be fully settled. You might think that it's black, but it's a very dark shade of ruby."

She waited for the coffee-colored brew to turn to its signature dark ruby shade. She then took a sip. "Ugh. I'm not wild about this at all, Lux. How do you do it ?"

"Like everything, 'Soka, it's an acquired taste. I was told that I had to drink 2 in a row to get used to the taste. Well, it worked. Now I always look forward to a cold Guinness over the weekend. If you give it a chance, perhaps you'll come to appreciate it as I do."

She looked down at her glass. "2 in a row, huh ? Ok. I'll give it a shot. So, where are we ordering our pizza from ? Leonardo's like our 1st time ?"

"I have no problem with that. Now where is that phone book ? *Looks around the counter* Oh, there it is." Lux found the number and quickly dialed.

"Leonardo's Pizza. What can we do for you tonight ?"

"Hello, I would like a 15" All-Meat pizza, please."

"Uh uh, anything else ?"

"No, I believe that will be all."

"Ok, you coming to pick it up or would you want it delivered ?"

"Delivery, please."

"Where to ? And who do I name this order to ?"

"25 Centennial Street, apartment 402. Lux Bonteri."

"Ok, Mr. Bonteri. We're looking at a total of 26.55$, including delivery. It should be delivered within half an hour."

"Thank you very much. Good bye."

Ahsoka began to prepare the table. Lux brought out a corkscrew along with the bottle of Chianti.

"Want to do the honors, 'Soka ?"

She hesitated for a few moments. "You want me to open this ?"

"Sure. Practice makes perfect, you know." He handed the bottle over to her.

"Ok, let's see here..." She began by using a sharp knife to carefully remove the wrapping around the neck of the bottle. She then began to twist the corkscrew down the cork. She carefully and slowly pulled the cork out, creating a satisfying "Pop!" sound.

Lux looked on in contentment. "Hey, you got it right on the 1st try ! Nice work, 'Soka !"

She smiled back at him. "Oh please. It's not rocket science, you know !"

"Now to wait until our pizza arrives. Instead of watching TV, let's go see what Bertha is up to." Lux made his way to the corner in the living room.

"Since when are you interested in Bertha's activities ? It's not like she does a whole lot to begin with."

To their surprise, she was lying on her back.

"Oh no. She's dead... or dying ?" Lux looked somewhat concerned over their pet arachnid.

"No, Lux. I read about this. She's molting. So it's best we don't disturb her for the next following day."

"If you say so, 'Soka. Uh... are you done with your beer ? If so, do you want to take the first sip of wine ?"

"I have one sip of my beer left. *Chugs down what is left from her glass* Ok, now these wine glasses we purchased not too long ago look much more... classy. *Pours herself a bit of wine* Here I go. *Swishes wine in her mouth for a bit* Hmm. This is... different. Not light, easy drinking like that Merlot I bought a couple of months back, but still tasty. No doubt it will be even better with our pizza."

"Now it's my turn to try. *Takes a sip* Hmm. Not bad, not bad at all. Loads of red fruit. No doubt it will be amazing with the tomato-based sauce of the pizza... and the meat."

The pizza finally arrived. They quickly devoured their share.

"That wine is nothing short of marvelous, Lux. Remind me, whenever we have pizza, Italy is the place to go."

"I have to agree, 'Soka. This Chianti is wonderfully balanced. I'm glad I chose at random now. "

Monday evening came fairly quickly. Aside her and Lux, 8 other immigrants attended the session.

"Welcome, one and all. So you wish to obtain your US citizenship ? It's not extremely difficult. First off, I would like to be acquainted with all of you."

Everyone attending introduced themselves. Lux was from Great Britain, Ahsoka was from Chile, Eduardo was from Brazil, Mikhail was from USSR, Gabrielle was from France, Brandon was from Australia, Joshua was from Canada, Han was from Germany, Raoul was from Cuba and Yoko was from Japan.

"Ok, so we're starting off with something... not too interesting. The Bill of Rights. *Groans were heard amongst all immigrants* I know, it's NOT exciting, but this is something you need to know. *Snaps fingers* Like this !"

Amendment 1 : The guarantee for the freedom of speech, the press, the assembly, the religion, the expression, etc

Amendment 2 : The right to bear arms

Amendment 3 : No quartering allowed, which means no housing soldiers in a private home

Amendment 4 : The prohibition of unnecessary searches and seizures

Amendment 5 : You can't be forced to testify against yourself in court

Amendment 6 : Everyone gets a trial by jury, no exceptions

Amendment 7 : You can't be tried twice for the same crime

Amendment 8 : The prohibition of unusual and cruel punishment, for example, you cannot cut a thief hand's off

Amendment 9 : The rights not listed by the Constitution belongs to the people, for example, the right to have friends

Amendment 10 : The powers not listed in the Constitution belongs to the States, such as local ordinance

The teacher then discussed other topics like presidential order of succession and early history.

On Friday evening, the test was given.

"All right, this is what will determine whether you're worthy of gaining your citizenship or not. It's a multiple choice type of test. Take your time to read the questions and consider the possible answer."

Ahsoka couldn't believe some of the questions.

One read : On what year did astronaut Neil Armstrong land on the Moon ?

A : 1596

B : 1969

C : 2078

Another read : Who is the current president of the United States of America ?

A : Gerald Ford

B : Abraham Lincoln

C : Ronald Reagan

And the most humorous question was : What is the second Amendment ?

A : The right to bear arms

B : The right to have sex

C : The right to get high

After 30 minutes, both Lux and Ahsoka were the firsts to hand over their papers.

"Are you sure about your choices, Sir and Miss ?" They nodded and exited the classroom.

"That was much easier than I expected, 'Soka. Lots of common sense in those questions."

"I have to agree, Lux. Some of the choice answers were... laughable at best."

It wasn't long until their teacher met with them.

"You two passed with flying colors, but you've also managed to get every single answer right." He shook their hands in congratulations.

They were handed a card each.

On Ahsoka's card, it read :

Name : Ahsoka Bonteri (Née : Tano)

DOB : February 8th 1963

Place of Birth : Santiago, Chile

Now considered American citizen

On Lux's card, it read :

Name : Lux Bonteri

DOB : January 25th 1962

Place of Birth : London, Great Britain

Now considered American citizen

They both hugged and embraced each other for a couple of minutes.

"This is fantastic, Lux ! We're now considered part of this country ! We should celebrate !"

"I agree, 'Soka. For once, let us take... a night on the town !"

They stopped by a nightclub called "Earthly Delights".

As they went in, they were soon stopped by a bouncer. They showed him their new cards and were allowed inside. Colorful lights roamed everywhere. The DJ was very pleasant. He soon introduced the upcoming song.

"Hold on to your hats, everyone. We're going full on disco. Here is "YMCA" from _The Village People_. Dance the night away, folks !"

Young man, there's no need to feel down  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy

Young man, there's a place you can go  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a

They have everything for you men to enjoy  
You can hang out with all the boys

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal  
You can do what about you feel

Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams  
But you got to know this one thing

No man does it all by himself  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf  
And just go there, to the y.m.c.a  
I'm sure they can help you today

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a

They have everything for you men to enjoy  
You can hang out with all the boys

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal  
You can do what about you feel

Young man, I was once in your shoes  
I said, I was down and out with the blues  
I felt no man cared if I were alive  
I felt the whole world was so tight

That's when someone came up to me  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street  
There's a place there called the y.m.c.a  
They can start you back on your way

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a

They have everything for you men to enjoy  
You can hang out with all the boys

Y-m-c-a, you'll find it at the y-m-c-a

Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground

Y-m-c-a, you'll find it at the y-m-c-a

Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground

Y-m-c-a, just go to the y-m-c-a

Young man, young man, are you listening to me?  
Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?

"Wow ! That was a neat song, Lux ! You know... I could use a drink. How about you ?"

"Let's sit on these bar stools. There seems to be a fair variety of liqueurs available." He sat next to her, awaiting the bartender to notice them.

"Hello, what can I do for you two ?"

Ahsoka wasn't sure what to go with yet, so she yielded the attention to Lux.

"I've always wanted to try a Manhattan. You know, we're in Manhattan, right ? Ah ha ha !" Lux chuckled slightly as the bartender prepared his drink.

"Here we are, sir. One Manhattan. That'll be 10.00$."

Ahsoka looked at the other patrons around her. There was another woman, who looked worse for wear.

"Bartender, I'll have what she has."

The bartender looked at the woman's drink.

"A Sombrero, huh ? Well... the typical Sombrero has coffee liqueur and cream. I toss in a few ounces of tequila, to give it an exotic kick. Interested, young lady ?"

"Sure, I'll try anything !" She smiled at him.

"One extra-special Sombrero, coming up !" The bartender began to shake all ingredients in a tall glass. "Here you are, enjoy !"

"How much do I owe you ?" She shouted through the loud music.

"10.00$, miss."

She took a sip. At first, the alcohol burned down her throat. After a few sips, it wasn't so bad.

She managed to down a couple of drinks. Lux was still on his first Manhattan. In a short while, Ahsoka was feeling... drunk !

Lux quickly noticed his wife was beginning to giggle on her own. "Oh Force ! Not again."

He came up to her. "Hello, darling. Are you enjoying yourself ?"

She looked up to him, her eyes were reddening. "Oh hey ! Where did you go ? *Hic* I was shtarting to mish you. *Hic* This drink is great. *Hic* You should try it. *Hic* *She grabs him by the shoulder* Hey. If anyone triesh to mesh with you. *Hic* I'll put them in their place. *Hic* You know, I'll protect you... and all that schtuff. *Hic*"

Lux cleared his throat. "'Soka, how many did you drink ?"

"Thish ish my 3rd glash. *Hic* Wanna try it ? *Hic* If anyone triesh to mesh with you... *Hic* I'll put them in their place. *Hic* I got your back, you know. *Hic*"

"I believe we have... overstayed our welcome here. Come on, we have to go." Lux tugged gently at Ahsoka's arm.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. Let me... *Hic* Finish my drink... *Hic* Firsht. *Hic*" She quickly downed what was left of her 3rd glass and followed Lux around... albeit very drunkenly.

" _Why me ? Dealing with a drunk Togruta is no fun ! Oh ! There's a taxi ! I have to get that driver's attention !_ "

Lux waved his arms around while Ahsoka clung to a nearby pole, hiccupping every so often.

"HEY ! TAXI ! OVER HERE !"

"Where to, buddy ?"

"25 Centennial Street... Just a moment, please ! Let me get my wife... She's... not herself tonight." Lux almost dragged Ahsoka towards the taxi, gently placing her in the back.

The taxi driver quickly made his way through the heavy traffic. Lux almost fainted as the driver almost collided with a few trucks.

"HEY ! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE ?! OUT OF A CEREAL BOX ?!" The driver beeped aggressively as he made his way to Lux and Ahsoka's apartment building.

After a while, the driver stopped at their apartment building.

"25.00$, buddy."

Lux threw a couple of bills in haste. "40.00$. Keep the change !"

Lux struggled to reach the 4th floor. Ahsoka was barely conscious.

He soon entered their apartment and laid her on the bed. She had fallen asleep from her drunkenness.

" _She won't be feeling all that well tomorrow. Mental Note : Do not allow her anywhere near tequila._ "

 **Whew ! I wasn't sure where to go with this one. So Ahsoka and Lux have their citizenship. And going by their new IDs, they are both full fledged adults by now. Ahsoka and Tequila do NOT go well together... AT ALL ! A special thanks to Lux's Sister for her help with the Bill of Rights and the History of the US. Feel free to leave a review.**


	8. A Secret Revealed !

**Saturday, Septermber 8th**

Lux stirred awake... He looked in confusion for a brief moment. " _Wha- ? I slept on the couch ? Oh, of course ! 'Soka passed out from all that tequila she drank last night. She's still sleeping from what I can hear. Never thought a woman could snore that loud. She's going to have one heck of a hangover, for sure ! Well... what to do ? I could do a cleaning run since there's more than enough dirty laundry. Ok, Lux. Up, up, up !_ " He took a quick shower and made himself a cup of coffee to get him going.

He tiptoed in the bedroom to grab some clean clothes. He couldn't see Ahsoka at all, she was completely covered in the bed sheets and the mattress. He waved his hand in front of his face. " _Whew ! The entire room reeks of alcohol now._ " He quietly closed the door and quickly wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge door before heading down to the laundry room.

Ahsoka opened her eyes, her vision was a little bit blurry at first but it soon corrected itself. She clutched her head in her hands. " _Oh my Force ! Head hurts. W-what time is it ?_ *She glances at the clock by the dresser* _9:45 am ?! Eep ! How did I get here ? Where's Lux ? I'm so confused right now._ " She slowly rose out of bed and found that she was struggling to keep her balance.

" _What's causing this ? Oh, of course ! Last night, I took that "special drink". But how did I get back home ? I-I don't remember that ! Ugh, I can still taste the alcohol down my throat. What is this feeling I'm getting all of a sudden ?_ *She became green with nausea* _Oh, kriff ! Kriff ! Kriff ! I'm gonna throw up any moment now ! Gotta reach the bathroom ! Hurry ! Hurry !_ " She walked as fast as she could to reach the toilet in time. Within minutes which felt like hours, the easiest part of recovery was over. " _Note to self : No more tequila ! Ugh !_ " The first thing she did afterwards was filling up a huge pitcher with tap water and she drank several glasses in a row. She looked around the kitchen and noticed Lux's note.

It read :

If you're wondering where I am, I'm downstairs doing our laundry. Hopefully by the time I get back, you'll have recovered to some extent. See you in a bit ! - Lux

"Hmm. What a man. I don't need to tell him anything. He knows the weekend routine quite well by now. Maybe some coffee will speed up my recovery." She could feel her head throbbing every now and then. She sipped quietly as long as her mug still had some left. A shower helped even more. But there was still nuances of a nagging headache lingering about. She would learn from her mistakes.

By the time Lux returned, she was ready to face what remained of her day.

"Good morning. How are you feeling, 'Soka ?"

"I've been better, Lux. Can you explain how I ended up in bed still in jeans and my shirt ?" She looked up to him, fearing what he'd answer.

"Oh, that's easy. Last night, at that club, you obviously had one drink too many. You were quite intoxicated. Thankfully, you didn't do anything stupid. We took a taxi back to the apartment. By the time I was climbing the stairs, you fell asleep in my arms. So I chose to lay you in bed and simply covered you. For my part, I slept on the couch since your snoring was obnoxious to say the least."

"Don't tell me. You didn't get all that much sleep, right ?" She sat on the couch, enjoying her second cup of coffee.

"I've had worse. But yes, it wasn't too comfortable. But I was so tired that I fell asleep regardless. Laundry's done. Do you have any specific plans for today ?"

She thought for a moment. "Nope. Nothing comes to mind. Why ? What are your plans ?"

"I have nothing in mind either, but I've been thinking while I was downstairs."

Ahsoka looked at him, raising an eye marking. "Thinking about what exactly ?"

"I would suggest that you visit your friend. Tell her the truth. The real truth."

"Are you crazy ?! No ! Absolutely not !" She shook her head in disapproval.

"She offered friendship willingly, expecting nothing in return ! I believe she has the right to know. If you want to trust her, then you'll need to be honest with her."

She looked down at the floor. "I don't know, Lux. What if she freaks out, calls the police ? I'm not sure we can share this secret... even with her."

Lux sighed. "Ok. I do hope you'll reconsider, but I'll respect your wishes for the time being."

"I need to really think about this, Lux. Perhaps a walk in Central Park will clear my mind of doubts." She grabbed her jacket from the closet and quickly ran to the bedroom, stashing her lightsabers in her purse... just in case she gets in trouble.

"By all means, go ahead. I'll be here, listening to music. Call me if anything comes up." He waved her goodbye as she left.

By the time she reached Central Park, her headache was nearly gone. The fresh air definitely did her some good. As she walked in the trails, she felt that she was being followed.

"I thought it was you. What are you doing, walking all alone ? Where's Lux ? You two didn't get into a heated argument, did you ?" Kayla bombarded her with questions as she caught up with Ahsoka.

"Kayla ? I wasn't expecting to meet you here. Oh, nothing's wrong. Lux chose to stay at the apartment so he could listen to his classical music. I'm just enjoying a bit of peace and quiet." She turned to her.

"Mind if I join you ?"

"It's fine, come on."

"So... how are you enjoying New York so far ?"

"I enjoy it, Kayla. It's busy, but not crazy busy. Did you have any plans for the afternoon ?"

"None. Any suggestions ?" Kayla stopped in her tracks.

"You tell me. I'm the newcomer, you know." Ahsoka chose to let her friend lead.

Kayla thought for a moment. "Hmm. Oh, I know ! Did you and Lux visit the Bronx Zoo by any chance ?"

"We haven't. But it has been considered on several occasions. Anything of particular interest ?"

"Well... there's the usual lions, elephants, chimpanzees. But I think you'd enjoy their Reptile House and Insectarium."

Ahsoka's montrals perked up slightly. Thankfully, Kayla didn't notice the minute movement. "Now you've got my attention. Shall we ?"

"You sure you wouldn't want Lux to come along ?" Kayla points to a nearby payphone.

"No. It's one of those rare opportunities for us girls to hang out together. I say we make the best of it."

"All right. Follow me." Kayla led the way.

After about an hour of walking around heavy traffic, they finally reached the Bronx Zoo. Once they paid their entry fee, Ahsoka insisted they go straight to the Reptile House. Their tour began in the Snake section.

"Wait till you see some of these. The largest ones are quite an impressive sight." Kayla brought Ahsoka to a large vivarium. It had a large pool with many trees around.

Ahsoka looked everywhere, there was something alive there, according to her montrals. "What are we looking at ? I'm not seeing anything."

Kayla chuckled in response. "It's a Green Anaconda, Ahsoka. They're semi-aquatic, look in the murky water, you can barely make out its body." She pointed towards the pool.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock. "Woah ! I didn't think it was THAT big. Makes Hershey look tiny by comparison. I'd wager this is the longest one ?"

"No, the longest would be the Reticulated Python, which we'll see shortly. But the Green Anaconda is the heaviest by far."

Not only did they see a Reticulated Python, but they also saw a King Cobra, a well concealed Gaboon Viper and they've had a quick glance at a Yellow-bellied Sea snake.

All of a sudden, the intercom was activated. "Attention, all interested parties. Feeding of the Komodo Dragons will occur in exactly 5 minutes. Please head over to the centre of the Lizard section of the Reptile House to view the spectacle."

Ahsoka turned to Kayla. "Komodo Dragons ? What are those ?"

"Only the largest lizards alive on the planet. Big enough to tackle a deer !"

Ahsoka's interest perked up. "Ok, now this I gotta see !" They quickly ran to the Lizard section where already many people were gathered. They watched as a pig's carcass was offered on a pole. All 4 Dragons quickly ran to the center and began to tear through the carcass, each going to their respective corners to eat their share. "Those things look like they'd have no trouble making a meal out of us !" Kayla only smiled at her friend's slight apprehension. "Not to worry, Ahsoka. As their name states, they're native only to the Komodo and surrounding islands off the coast of Indonesia."

They went through the rest of the Lizard section. Ahsoka saw another Jackson's Chameleon like she had seen at the pet shop. Other exhibits included a group of Green Iguanas, a Gila Monster, a Frilled Lizard, Leopard Geckos and even Bearded Dragons. They followed through the Turtle section as they were greeted by a Green Sea Turtle. They moved on to see an Alligator Snapping Turtle baiting a small fish with its tongue. There was also an American Box Turtle, a group of Red-eared Sliders and the very odd Matamata Turtle.

"Well... 3 out of 4 reptile groups covered. Next stop : Crocodilians." Kayla pointed to the sign in front of them.

"Those are big animals, for sure ! That one wouldn't have any trouble munching me in one bite !" Ahsoka's eyes grew wide as she came to the aquarium containing the Saltwater Crocodile. There were also some Nile Crocodiles, American Alligators, Indian Gharials and even a group of Spectacled Caimans.

"So, ready to see some big bugs ?" Kayla pointed to the Insectarium, off the side of the Reptile House.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. "You don't have to ask me twice."

Upon entering the Insectarium, there were several unique exhibits. First up was an enclosure with a multitude of Leaf-cutter Ants. Ahsoka leaned over and observed an individual carrying a piece of leaf several times its own body size. There was another enclosure with a hoard of Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches. Kayla was slightly disgusted by those. "I swear, if I saw one of these in my apartment, I would scream !"

Ahsoka's breath was taken away when she saw the Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula before her. "Oh wow ! Now THAT is a big spider. I'll have one of those at home... eventually." She also was quite captivated by the group of Emperor Scorpions sharing together a large cockroach. Kayla suddenly stopped cold.

"What is it ?"

"I can stand a lot of things, Ahsoka. But that right THERE creeps me out like nothing else !" Kayla pointed to an enclosure with a Vietnamese Giant Centipede.

"I'll say what Lux said at first when he saw our tarantula : Too many legs. Eww."

Over the rest of the tour, they saw Kissing Bugs, a group of European Locusts, a Diving Bell Spider, a Trapdoor Spider, a slew of Domestic Crickets and finally a Camel Spider.

Kayla yawned involuntarily. "So, do you want to see the rest or do we call it a day ?"

"I don't think I need to see the rest. Why don't we go to your apartment and have some take-out ?"

"I like your thinking, Ahsoka. Ok, let's head out to my place."

After an hour, they've reached Kayla's apartment. She quickly ran to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Darn wind, my hair keeps getting messed up ! *Glances at Ahsoka* Your hair is still the same ! What is your secret ?"

Ahsoka was getting nervous. " _Calm down ! Come up with something believable !_ "

"No secret, Kayla. It just happens to stay that way."

"Oh yeah ? We'll see about that ! Sit down on that chair." Kayla runs out of the bathroom with a curling iron.

Ahsoka immediately backs up to a wall. "Are you crazy ?! Don't mess with it !"

"Oh, come on ! Never had your hair curled ? This won't hurt ! Come on !"

"No ! Don't touch me ! *Kayla runs after her and grabs her rear lek* Ouch ! No ! Please !"

Kayla's jaw drops and her eyes widen in horror and shock.

" _Oh no ! Oh no ! No no no no no no no ! She's about to freak out !_ "

"THIS IS NOT HAIR ! THIS IS NOT HAIR ! AHHHHHH ! W-WHAT ARE YOU ?!"

Kayla quickly reaches for the phone, her hands trembling incessantly.

"Kayla ? What are you doing ? *Looks on with sad eyes* No. Please. Hang up the phone. Please ! I... I can explain everything ! Give me a chance to explain, I beg you ! Don't do this."

"Y-you're not Human ? You're an alien ! OH MY GOD ! You're an... alien." She curled up into a corner, sobbing loudly.

Ahsoka approached slowly and knelt beside her. "I'm... I'm sorry. I never meant to deceive you. Please, listen to my story. If you truly enjoy our friendship... you'll do the right thing. I know it." She whispered gently.

Kayla took a deep breath, drying her tears and making an enormous effort to calm down. "Ok. Let's... talk. You're not going to hurt me, are you ?"

"Of course not. Friends help each other. Neither Lux or I asked to be suddenly stranded on this planet. We came here... or rather crash-landed... by pure chance."

Kayla was suddenly confused. "W-wait a minute ! Are you saying Lux is an alien too ?"

"No. Lux is Human, like you. I'm a Togruta."

"Ok... I'm all ears. Tell me your story." Kayla motioned Ahsoka to sit on the couch with her.

Ahsoka didn't leave out any details. She began with her discovery by Plo Koon, her assignment to Anakin Skywalker as a Padawan. She also mentioned how she met Lux at first. The Clone Wars. How she was falsely accused of a murder she had not committed. How she was betrayed by her best friend, Barriss Offee. Her leave of the Jedi Order. Everything was told, including how her lekku and montrals functioned. Kayla listened intently and could understand now why she was not so willing to tell the truth.

"So you see, I never meant to deceive you. It's just difficult for me to trust anyone but Lux after what happened between me and Barriss."

Kayla stood up and faced her. "No one will have the opportunity to do you harm. Consider your "secret" safe with me ! Come on, you need a hug ! Come on, you silly Togruta !"

Ahsoka stood up and extended her arms over her friend, accepting and returning the hug. "I knew you'd do the right thing, Kayla. I knew it ! You're a true friend. Thank you !"

Kayla smiled, laughing lightly while drying more tears. "I guess that makes our friendship even more special ! How many people on Earth would happen to have an awesome alien as their best friend ? Not much, I'd wager. Phew. Those blasted emotions. Always gets you right there. *Points to heart* So... what are you in the mood for ?"

"Well, we've had pizza last week. I haven't had Chinese in a good while. Why don't we go with that ?"

Kayla thought for a moment. "Chinese, huh ?" Sure, why not ! I have a pamphlet here from Wang Foo's Oriental Palace. You've had something from them before ?"

"Yes, we tried the dinner for two at one point. It was good."

"Ok. Have you tried the Chicken Soo Guy ?" Kayla closes her eyes and imagines her dinner.

"I have not. What is it ?"

"Basically, it's boneless chicken strips, fried in a special batter."

Ahsoka began licking her lips. "Now that does sound good ! Let's go with that."

After about an hour, their dinner was ordered, delivered and eaten.

Ahsoka looked at her watch. "7:00 pm. I should call Lux and let him know that I might be late. Do you mind ?"

"Go right ahead, darling." Kayla motioned to the phone.

She quickly dialed her number. It wasn't long until Lux answered.

"Hello ?"

"Hey, Lux. It's me. How's things ?"

"All right on my end. Just had a quick sandwich. What about you ? Your voice sounds off."

"I'm OK. Just went through some strong emotions is all."

"Strong emotions ?"

"Yeah... Kayla knows our secret and she had agreed to keep it between the three of us !"

"That's fantastic ! I told you that you were better off telling her the truth, now did I ?"

"You did, love. I'll be heading back home in a short while. I'll see you later. Bye !"

Kayla couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Well, now that that's done with, why don't we go out for a dinner and movie night... say coming Friday ?"

"I'll have to talk about it with Lux. I'm sure, however, that he won't refuse your offer. If you'll excuse me, I should be heading out. Take care of yourself, Kayla." Ahsoka hugged her friend before heading out.

"You as well, Ahsoka. Say hi to Lux for me, will ya ?"

"Sure thing. Ok, good night !"

After Ahsoka left her apartment, Kayla was deep in thought.

" _I had my hunches about her, so I wasn't so far off. It's good to know she's sincere and only wants the best for her and her husband. When those two have kids... what could they look like ? If they inherit Ahsoka's headtails, how will the parents be able to explain those to the general population ? That's going to be... interesting._ "

 **Yeah ! Another chapter completed. I hope I made Kayla's reaction as natural as possible. So she knows their secret and will keep it for the sake of their friendship. Next chapter, we'll explore the many interactions between Lux, Ahsoka, and their respective bosses. Should be interesting. Like always, feel free to leave a review. See you all next time !**


	9. Ahsoka's Major Break

**Sunday, September 9th**

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes. " _Haven't slept this well in a good while. Telling Kayla the truth last night really removed a huge load of stress off me. Guess it's my turn to be the early bird this morning._ "

Lux was still sleeping soundly, she exited the bedroom with some new clothes for the day and made her way to the bathroom.

" _Now that I think of it, being a Togruta has its advantages. No need to worry about needing to buy more shampoo, no need to make any hair appointments, no need to worry about strong winds rendering my lekku unkempt._ "

After a warm shower and a change of clothes, she went to the corner where Bertha's cage stood. " _She molted over a week ago, might as well remove the dried discarded skin._ " She grabbed a leg, to her surprise, the leg broke off, causing the remains of the dried exoskeleton to tumble gently onto the substrate. She decided to yank it out by another leg, this time she managed to remove it intact. She took one last look at the old exoskeleton before flushing it down the toilet. In a matter of moments, Bertha crawled out from under her log, bearing a shining new exoskeleton. Her colors were quite vivid now, the flame pattern on her knees were a bright red.

"Hello, sweetie. You're become quite beautiful, haven't you ? Yes, you did !" Ahsoka turned around as the bedroom door opened. Lux came out in pajamas, his hair all messed up as usual in the morning.

"Good morning, 'Soka. How was your night ?"

"Much better than I anticipated, Lux. You know, telling Kayla the truth last night did alleviate a lot of unneeded stress. You were right all along, it was a good thing to do." She helped him out by preparing his morning coffee. "Here you are, dear."

"Thank you. You know, I did the laundry yesterday morning... and there's nothing else that needs to be done. We have a whole day to loaf around. I spent the majority of yesterday listening to music, so I've had my fill of it for a while. What could we do ?" He prepared her coffee as he was sipping his own.

Ahsoka thought for a brief moment. "Hmm. Oh, I know ! We haven't rented any movies in a while. Take your shower and everything and we'll go to see what we could watch over the afternoon."

"A lazy Sunday afternoon, huh ? Very well. Allow me around half an hour and I'll be ready." Lux quickly prepared himself a bowl of instant oatmeal and dashed to the shower the moment he was done with his breakfast.

Around 45 minutes later, they entered the video rental store.

Lux scanned the aisles around. One was loaded with horror movies, another with action, another with comedy, etc... "So, what could we look into ?"

"We've watched action movies often enough, I think a comedy would be a nice change of pace." She stopped at a particular title. She looked at the box art in detail. There was a mustached man wearing a red shirt with a woman that looked to be wearing a wedding gown on his shoulders. There was a fat officer standing next to him looking in anger. There was also a large truck which the mustached man seemed to be sitting upon. There was also a possible quote from the film. "What we have here is a total lack of respect for the law !"

She motioned to Lux whom was looking at other titles. "Hey, Lux. Look at this one here ! "Smokey and the Bandit" Starring Burt Reynolds, Jackie Gleason, Sally Field and Jerry Reed. This could be good !"

"We might as well bring the sequel, 'Soka. Look ! "Smokey and the Bandit II" Looking at the box art, it does look like something will occur in a desert of sorts. So, we're going with those two ?" Ahsoka nodded. In a moment, both rentals were paid and they were on their way back to the apartment.

Around 1:30 pm, they loaded the cassette for the first film. They rewinded the film to make sure they didn't miss anything. By the middle of the film, they became quite familiar with the characters of Bandit, Frog, Snowman, Fred and Sheriff Justice.

Bandit was driving a black Trans Am. Snowman was driving a large semi-truck with a cargo of 400 cases of Coors beer, accompanied by his disobedient Basset Hound named Fred. Sheriff Justice kept on pursuing Bandit only because he picked up Frog on the side of the road. She was supposed to marry Justice's incompetent son, Junior... and she ran off. Bandit and Snowman's job was to deliver the beer from Texarkana, Texas to Atlanta, Georgia... in 28 hours or less. By the end of the movie, Ahsoka had burst out in laughter on a few occasions, sometimes struggling to control herself.

During a scene, they are contacting each other through CB.

Snowman : Break for that Bandit One !

Bandit : Yeah Snowman, come on back !

Snowman : There was a Texas Bubblegum Machine on your back door !

Frog : A Texas Bubblegum Machine ?

Bandit : Yeah, I saw him !

Sheriff Justice tries to pass in front of Snowman's truck and he is quickly shoved to the side of the road.

Snowman : You ain't gonna believe this, but that crazy sombitch tried to drive up in front of my truck !

Bandit : What's a Texas county mountie doing in Arkansas ?

Snowman : I don't know.

Frog : I don't know.

Bandit looks at her.

Frog : I don't know !

Bandit : Well who the hell knows ?

Snowman : I really don't know.

Bandit tosses his CB onto the dashboard in frustration.

In another scene, Snowman stopped for a short while to meet with Bandit and Frog and allow Frog to give burgers to Fred. After Bandit and Frog were speeding away in the Trans Am, Fred decided it was a good time to take a swim in the nearby pond.

Snowman : Fred ! Hey, Fred ! Don't make me come after you !

Fred swims further into the pond.

Snowman : Get over here, Fred ! *Walks up to Fred and picks him up*

Fred whines as Snowman takes him back to the truck.

Snowman : I'm in a hurry, you wanna take a swim ! You just drive me crazy, Fred ! You drive me crazy !

Fred whines some more.

Snowman : What is the matter with you, Fred ?! That's it with you and truck driving, I'll tell you that !

Fred : WOOF !

In another scene, Snowman finds himself pursued by a motorcycle cop.

Snowman : *Whistles until he hears the police siren* Oh no ! Hey, Bandit ! Hey, Bandit ! Listen to this ! *Places CB outside his window so the siren can be heard clearly* You know who that is ? That'd be the Evel Knievel ! He snuck in my back door when I wasn't looking ! You'd better flip-flop back here and gimme' a hand, son, or we gonna be in a heap of trouble ! Please roger that transmission !

Bandit : Hold on to Fred, son ! Here comes the cavalry !

Snowman is pulled over.

Motorcycle Cop : What were you doing, going at 96 miles an hour ?!

Snowman : I was doing 96 miles an hour ?

Motorcycle Cop : Damn right you were !

Snowman : I didn't know this truck could go 96 miles an hour !

Motorcycle Cop : When the judge gets to you, he'll turn you every way but loose. It's time you truckers learn these roads don't belong to you !

The Trans Am arrives and brakes right in front of the motorcycle. Frog whistles at the cop and... flips him the bird ! They head out, causing the cop to leave Snowman and pursue Bandit and Frog instead.

Snowman : You be careful, you hear ?

Snowman resumes his driving.

After the first movie, they took a break and made themselves quick sandwiches before watching the second movie. Several hours later, both were exhausted by laughter.

"Ha ha ha, these movies were certainly worth it, 'Soka ! I don't think I've laughed so much in a very long time ! Definitely what I would consider "good" comedies." Lux wiped tears from his eyes.

"The part where the truckers were wrecking the police cars was amazing ! I loved every bit of it ! So glad to have decided to try these out." Ahsoka's chest hurt from all the laughing.

On Monday morning, Lux arrived at his work an hour ahead of schedule. Mr. Smith had just finished receiving his new supply for the week.

"Bonteri, you're an hour early ! Why are you here ?"

"Hello, Mr. Smith. I just couldn't stay at home no longer, twiddling my thumbs and doing nothing. Perhaps we can get a head start on our day and I could help you unload those supplies."

Mr. Smith shook his head. "It's not that I don't want you to help me, son. Come in my office, we need to talk."

Lux felt anxious all of a sudden. "I didn't do anything wrong recently, have I ?" He entered his manager's office.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong at all. Sit down, and listen to what I have to tell you." He motioned to a seat.

Mr. Smith hesitated for a moment. "Lux, have you ever felt that you could do so much more ?"

Lux was taken by surprise. "Mr. Smith... I'm not sure what you mean..."

"You're an intelligent man, you're young. You have a wife to support on top of all that. Tell me... do the two of you expect to have children in the future ?"

Lux hesitated to answer. "Well... yes. It has been mentioned in passing. But what does us having children have to do with my job ? I don't understand."

"Lux... Let's be realistic. You're simply not going to be able to provide for your children on an 8$ an hour salary. You know this place by now. It's a poor neighborhood. There is simply no possibility for added benefits such as a raise. I'm sorry. I'm barely breaking even with this business as it is.

And I can't help but feel that you're wasting valuable potential by working here. I appreciate what you do for me. I really do ! But you will not be able to support a family by working here. Look elsewhere, aim high. I know you can do this. For yourself. For your wife. For your future children. Please think about this."

"Very well. If you don't mind, I'll began by stocking the shelves and do some cashier work in between."

"Of course, son. I know you work hard and you're proud of what you do. Those are important qualities employers are constantly seeking in new employees."

With that, Lux gave his best and kept Mr Smith's advice in his mind.

At the garage where Ahsoka works, she was suddenly summoned in Burt's office.

"You wanted to see me, Burt ?"

"Yeah, take a seat." He motioned to a nearby chair.

"What can I do for you, sir ?" She looked at him with hesitation.

He handed her an envelope. "Here, this is for you."

She opened it and looked shocked. "OH ! My mechanic's certification ! Already ?!"

"You earned it, miss. Congratulations." He shook her hand.

Her feeling of pride was cut short when Will entered the office without knocking.

"You two should come outside ! No time to explain, just come on !"

"What's up, Will ? What's all the excitement about ?" Burt kept cool as he made his way outside. Ahsoka's eyes grew wide as she saw what stood before her.

"Howdy ! I hope you folks don't mind me for stopping by."

Ahsoka looked at the man and the vehicle. They looked very familiar.

"Y-you're Burt Reynolds, aren't you ?" She asked, stuttering.

"Hey, I've got a fan ! All right ! High five !" He offered his hand to her.

Burt just took a look at his vehicle. "What can we do for you, Mr. Reynolds ?"

"Trigger here needs a bit of love. She's been roughed up since my latest films. I wanted to stop at a personal garage. You know, not having to worry about those damn paparazzi." Reynolds explained to them.

Burt hesitated for a moment. "We usually don't do restorations, Mr. Reynolds. But for your case, we're more than happy to make an exception. I work on the interior. My assistant here does the exterior while this lovely young lady here is our mechanic. Burt Blank, at your service. This is Will Stanton and Ahsoka Bonteri. We do quality jobs like nobody else. Give us a few hours and Trigger will be as good as new." He shook his hand with Reynolds'.

Reynolds nodded. "Sounds good. How much do you think this restoration would be worth ?"

"Hmm. Hard to say. I'm sure we could cut you a deal. Say 5000.00$ ?" Burt tried to be fair.

Reynolds looked on in shock. "Woah, woah, woah ! Are you crazy ?! Trigger's worth more than 5 grand. No, no. I'd say more around... 60 000.00$."

Burt's jaw dropped. "60 000.00$ ?! A-are you sure about this ? That sounds like an awful lot."

Reynolds shook his head. "To me, it ain't. Listen, you'll get the amount... if you agree to split evenly with your co-workers."

Will scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So, yer sayin' we'd get 20 grand each ? Well, ok. What do you say, boss ? And you, little lady ?"

"It's a done deal ! Give us at least 2 to 3 hours. Trigger will be as good as new." Burt closed the deal with Reynolds.

" _20 thousand dollars ! That would get me and Lux ahead for quite some time ! Ok, Ahsoka, work your magic here._ "

In 3 hours, Reynolds' classic Trans Am was restored to perfection. Burt had replaced the leather for the chairs, done the dashboard anew. Will had done a brand new paint job, giving it a glossy and sleek look. On Ahsoka's part, she replaced the parts in the motor and the brakes. Trigger never looked better.

When Reynolds looked at their collective work, he was very impressed. "Woah ! Now, this is real nice. Oh, I love this ! Did I say 60 000.00$ ? Never mind. This body of work here... in my honest opinion... is worth at least... 150 000.00$ !"

All three almost fainted. They never expected to gain so much from a single job.

Reynolds was handing payment in cash. All those 1000 dollar bills was overwhelming to say the least. Ahsoka quickly stashed her bills in her purse. And it just happened that her shift was ending.

The Trans Am quickly sped off on the road and towards the highway, leaving all 3 in the dust.

Burt placed a hand on both of his associates' shoulders. "I've never been more proud of you two than I am now. Great work. You've earned your jackpot, both of you. I'll see you guys tomorrow, right ?"

Ahsoka quickly ran to her apartment. It was a grueling two hours to wait for Lux to enter. Finally, he stepped inside.

"Well hello, you seem to be in a pretty good mood."

"You have no idea, Lux. You'll never guess what happened to us today at work."

"What happened, 'Soka ?"

"Would you believe that one of our clients today was none other than Burt Reynolds ? Yes, THE Burt Reynolds. He asked us to restore his Trans Am. We did. And we were rewarded... very generously."

"How much ?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Fifty. Thousand. Dollars."

Lux almost fainted. "You're kidding !"

"I wish I was, but no. Look here." She presents the stash of 1000 dollar bills.

"Well... We will celebrate in style for sure... over the weekend. And we'll invite Kayla if that's all right with you."

"Absolutely, Lux ! I'd say, our fortune is changing for the better... literally !"

Lux could only pull her into an embrace and kiss her as long as he could. This was the break they truly needed.

 **Woah ! Even with that amount gained, neither will quit their day jobs. If anything, it will help them tremendously when they finally have children. On the next chapter, we'll see the two being subjected to their first winter, Christmas and New Year's Eve. There will be celebrations aplenty. Feel free to leave a review .**


	10. Tis the Season to be Jolly

**Thursday, September 13th**

After a quick dinner of macaroni and cheese, Ahsoka and Lux were going through the aisles of the nearby supermarket. They were going to celebrate their financial semi-stability with a decent dinner on Friday evening and were inviting their friend Kayla for a sleepover as well.

She glanced at her extra-long grocery list. "Ok, we'll need more eggs, bacon, ham, sausages, coffee, another quart of milk, crackers, cheese, more bread to make ourselves sandwiches or toasts. And this is just the beginning of this long list." She looked everywhere, in case there might be some interesting bargains.

Lux looked on in amusement. "Now THIS is what I call a shopping spree, 'Soka. Keep going ! We now have plenty of money to tide us for the next couple of years."

She nodded in approval. "Ok, let's go to the meats section. We'll get ourselves a good-sized chicken. We ought to grab a few steaks and pork chops while we're there too." Her mouth watered at the thought of tomorrow's dinner.

"What did you plan to do with the chicken again ? I'm sorry, you know I'm easily distracted when I'm excited and tend to forget things."

"Oh Lux, how many times do I have to tell you ? It's going to be prepared with a roasted garlic and herbs seasoning and will be baked in the oven. As opposed to our typical barbecued chicken, the meat will remain moist and will taste a lot better."

He slumped and face palmed in response. "Ok, ok, I get the picture ! Now please stop talking about food. I can hear my stomach grumbling still."

She stopped cold in her tracks.

He looked forward in curiosity. "What is it ? Why did you stop ?"

"Oh my Force ! Coke's on special ! 2$ for 12 cans ! We should buy a few ! Toss them in the basket, quick !"

"What is it with you and Coke ? I'd say you have an addiction to the drink."

"And you don't have one with coffee ?" She gave Lux a teasing look and went on to the frozen foods section. "Oh ! We're almost out of ice cream, aren't we ? Oh wow, they have a coffee flavoured one now ? Hmm... that or plain chocolate ? *Holds both containers* We'll go with chocolate !" She quickly grabs a container and stashes it between the chicken and the breakfast items.

"You do realize this particular grocery run will be more expensive than usual, right ?" Lux looked on in shock as he mentally counted the items gathered in their shopping basket.

"We have more than enough money. And besides, it's not like we're spending stupidly and irresponsibly. Nothing wrong with making some reserves for the coming winter." She looked in her purse and counted her spending money. She had set for a budget of 300.00$.

"Now that you mention it, 'Soka, we will need to shop for winter clothes eventually. It's a shame we lost our gear with the pod back in mid-April."

"We have a couple of months before December hits. We have plenty of time to look around in various stores around the city before the first snow comes around."

"You know, I've noticed that you certainly look a lot less stressed since you've gained that amount." They made their way towards the cash register.

"Well, gaining that amount gives us opportunities we couldn't have otherwise. While we're not exactly rich, it will help out tremendously should emergencies occur. For example, say I get pregnant... by accident. I won't be able to work for the few months before the baby arrives and likely during its first year with us. So that money will tide us until the baby would be old enough to be left at a daycare."

Lux cleared his throat. "On that subject... since we now have a considerable amount of money to sit on... should we try ?"

She turned to him. "I'll be honest with you. I would like children as much as the next woman, but I think we should still wait a bit. It's still too early. Can it wait at least until next year ?"

"I guess we can postpone this life-changing event a bit more. But eventually, it will happen. You and I both know it."

She nodded in agreement. "No doubt on that part. But when it does, we'll be ready, right ?"

"I'll make an effort to find work that pays well enough so we won't need to use much of that stash. Though I might need to get some extra education at first."

After they passed at the cash register and paid their groceries, there was a cab conveniently waiting outside. The cabbie was more than happy to give them a ride back to their apartment. After several minutes of placing their items where they belonged, they sat on the couch for a break.

Lux wiped the sweat off his brow. "Phew ! I'm glad that's over with ! For 298.68$, we sure got a lot of quality food. I'm even surprised that the chicken managed to fit in the fridge. And all those steaks in the freezer. How did we managed to cram all of those in there, along with the ice cream ? So you have the recipe for the chicken on hand, I take it ?"

"Uh huh. I have it right here in this cookbook. Look at the picture, doesn't it look appetizing ?"

"Yes, I can taste it already. Mmm. I'm actually surprised that you can eat garlic at all. Aren't Togrutas supposed to be strictly carnivorous ?"

"As long as it's incorporated with the meat, it's all good. If it were offered as a side-dish, I wouldn't be able to eat any of it. In this case, it's just seasoning, so I'll be fine. And besides, we aren't as restricted to a meat-only diet as I once thought. You see me eating bread, chips, cheese, etc... I haven't got sick once on those. It's just straight up vegetables and fruits that my digestive system can't handle."

"What could we offer as appetizers ? Something interesting... something new ?" Lux scratched his chin in thought.

Ahsoka looked through her cookbook and glanced in the entrées section. "Hmm. OH ! This here ! We have to try this ! "Beer-steamed mussels" According to the recipe, any Belgian white beer will do. When you pick up your extra-special wines on the way home tomorrow, try not to forget to bring some of those. And see if you can get a 6 pack of Miller Draught. That's Kayla's favorite brew."

Lux quickly scribbles his upcoming acquisitions on a sheet of paper. "Ok, anything else you'd need from the liquor store ?"

"I think we'll be good with that. I'll get the mussels from the supermarket on my way back from work and Kayla told me she'd bring a digestive to sip after our dinner."

Lux couldn't help but grin. "Most likely a liqueur of sorts, and those tend to be pretty potent. If we drink all of that, our following headache in the morning will be an expensive one ! Ha ha ha !"

"Hey, we'll try to moderate as best as we can. But odds are, we'll all be wasted by the end of the evening."

Lux kept grinning. "Keyword is "try", 'Soka. Try. But hey, it'll be Friday night, so it's more than likely that things will go overboard."

"I'm sure we'll all have a great time, Lux. Even if we all end up saying nonsense, it'll be fun."

 **Friday, September 14th**

Lux had finished his shift with Mr. Smith and quickly stopped at the nearby liquor store.

He quickly grabbed a couple of bottles of wine and reached into the cooler for the beers. In record time, Lux was back home and placing some of the beers in the fridge. Minutes later, Ahsoka arrived with a bag of live mussels from the supermarket. Last but certainly not least, Kayla entered with a paper bag in hand.

"Thanks for coming, Kayla. I'm sure we'll have a great dinner. You are aware of what we're celebrating, right ?"

"Many thanks for the invitation, you two ! Otherwise, it would just be a lonely Friday evening with Hershey. Let's just say he's not one for conversation. Yeah, you got your lucky break, so you've told me ! I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I am !"

"Don't be, Kayla. We believe in sharing the wealth... not literally, of course. But we wanted to share this fine meal with you. Care for a beer ?" Lux reached for a few bottles.

"Thank you, Lux. I'm guessing Ahsoka told you about what I like as far as beers go." She took the bottle opener and reached for a glass.

"Between you and me, Kayla, I'm sure we can agree on the following : Miller is as good as Budweiser... or even Coors."

Kayla couldn't help but smile at Lux. "Amen to that, my good friend. Ahsoka, you need help with anything, darling ?"

She turned to her. "If you want to give me a hand preparing the mussels, I'd appreciate it greatly." They began to inspect each mussel individually. Every single one of them was cleaned, their "beard" was removed and they were placed in a pot, ready for steaming.

Several minutes later, the mussels were cooked and offered in a bowl. Lux placed a large container in the middle of the table so they could toss the shells after the mussel meat was pried off. The chicken was slowly cooking in the oven. After several bowls of mussels for all three, they were all gone.

Kayla got up and reached for something in her jacket. "When I saw this, I thought of you. I'll take it you haven't seen this movie before ?" She shows them the cover of E. T. the Extra-Terrestrial VHS tape.

"We haven't seen it, Kayla. We'll watch it after dinner, I've heard good things about it."

Lux looked in the oven. "From what I see here, the chicken will be ready in about an hour. So now's a good time to open these bottles I bought." Lux reached for the corkscrew.

Ahsoka picked one of the bottles for closer inspection. "If they're wrapped in paper, no doubt they're expensive. You were never one to spare expenses when it came to making an impression, Lux." She unwraps and feels the bottle. "That's strange, was it stored in earth or what ? It certainly gives it a unique look. La Fiole du Pâpe... Chateauneuf-du-Pâpe... What is this, Lux ?"

Lux tried to remember what the sommelier told him before buying the bottles. "Basically an assemblage of Grenache, Syrah (Shiraz), Mourvèdre and Cinsault. Typical red varietals you'd find in a Côtes-du-Rhône, however those produced at Chateauneuf-du-Pâpe, a well-known winemaking region in France, are of higher quality than most. I asked for something special, so that's what I was offered."

Kayla was indeed impressed by Lux's knowledge. "I kind of feel out of place with you two. I've never seriously looked into wines, much less the expensive ones."

"As Lux said earlier, Kayla, we enjoy sharing the wealth. That goes with good food and good drink as well. What is the digestive you've brought, by the way ?"

Kayla pulls the bottle from the paper bag. "Nothing you two likely haven't tried yet, just Grand Marnier."

Lux and Ahsoka both look at each other. "Be surprised then, because we haven't tried that liqueur yet, but we've heard much praise about it."

"Seems aside the beer, our drinks tonight will be French. That's amusing." Lux poured some wine in glasses. "Shall we make a toast ?" The ladies nodded.

"To good food and good drink !" Lux raised his glass.

"To friendship !" Kayla raised hers.

"To a prosperous future for all of us !" Ahsoka raised hers finally.

They took a sip. Kayla obviously had the most trouble getting used to the taste.

The chicken was eventually served. As Ahsoka had anticipated, cooking it in the oven caused the meat to remain moist and tender. The seasonings they used went hand in hand with the chosen wine. It wasn't long until the second bottle was opened.

By the time that the second bottle was empty, everyone had their fill of dinner. So they sat on the couch and began the movie. By the time Elliot saw E.T. in the cornfield, Ahsoka was shocked at how humans imagined alien life forms. "At least, you know there are "attractive" aliens out there, Kayla."

By the end of the movie, Lux and Ahsoka were in tears. The scenes where E.T. was held up for study and slowly dying was heart-wrenching for them. "I hope that never happens to you, 'Soka. You definitely don't deserve such treatment." He hugged her tightly.

"All the more reason for our secret to remain a _secret_ , right Kayla ?" She glanced back at her.

"You can count on me, Ahsoka. I would never betray our friendship."

They all took a quick sip of Grand Marnier before heading to bed. Kayla was supplied some sheets to cover herself on the couch. "I'm sorry that we don't have more comfortable sleeping options for you, but these will have to do for the time being. Good night."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. Good night."

The next following morning, all 3 were slightly hung-over and shared a pitcher of tap water between themselves. They made quite a brunch consisting of toasts, eggs, bacon, ham, sausages and some fruits. By mid-afternoon, Kayla left off to her apartment to see how Hershey had spent his night alone.

Several months pass and winter finally arrived. Ahsoka was glad she had purchased a winter coat prior to the first snowfall. Her coat had a large hood that protected her back lek from the chilly winds as she walked in thick snow to her job. While they never had another major opportunity like Burt Reynold's Trans Am, they kept fixing all types of cars, no matter the condition or whom owned the vehicle.

 **Monday, December 24th**

Christmas Eve. A day in which an overwhelming amount of the population were very happy. Both Lux and Ahsoka were offered two weeks of vacation from their employers. They made the best of it and enjoyed quality time with each other. They were rushing to the nearby supermarket and liquor store for some last-minute shopping.

"While we're likely going to be waiting in long lines, I'm enjoying this moment, Lux. I'm getting very positive feelings from the Force. It's overwhelming ! So, what are we getting ?" She turned to him.

"We're having fondue tonight, 'Soka. You'll see, it's great ! I used to have it with my parents on Life Day when I was a little boy. The tradition ended... when my father was killed. After my mother was cruelly taken away from me, I never wanted to do it alone... it's something that needs to be enjoyed with company. That's why I'm so thankful that you're with me after everything we've been through, 'Soka." Lux fought his tears while reminiscing of his parents.

"Hey, now... d-don't ruin the moment, all right ? *Sniffles* It's all right, I'm here ! You're not alone. Don't cry. Please." She hugged him, fighting back tears of her own.

Lux wiped tears from his face. "It's just so hard at times. I keep thinking about them... and wished they'd still be here. You have no idea how important you are in my life."

"Don't think I don't know ! I know all too well the pain of loss. All the Jedi that were betrayed by the Chancellor... and Anakin." She takes a deep breath. "Enough about our past, let's look forward to tonight, ok ?"

"Yes... we'll need chicken, pork, beef... we could even have some shrimps in the mix, how about that ?"

"Music to my montrals, Lux. Wanna grab a chocolate cake while we're here ?"

"Why not ?" They grab the necessary meats and head to the pastry section. "Ooooh, now that looks marvelous. Double Chocolate Fudge Delight. Must be insanely rich. Perhaps I could grab a Port wine to go with it."

"You're the wine expert, Lux. So I'll leave you to your own devices. What could we have as appetizers ?"

"It's only the two of us, so let's make it simple. How about... smoked oysters on crackers with Cheez Whiz ?"

"My stomach is growling enough as it is. Do we have everything we need concerning food for tonight ? We probably won't have the chance to come back here again, look at these crowds. Too many people to my liking, Lux."

"As far as I can see, we have everything. Let's look for the quickest lane to get out of here." They made their way to the cash register, passing their items as quickly as they could to avoid more waiting lines.

They rushed to the liquor store for some beer, a bottle of red wine and a bottle of port wine. The waiting line was just as bad. As they arrived at their apartment, they've placed their items in their respective places and sat around the table, taking a breather.

"It's almost noon, I'm really not in the mood to be cooking, say we go out for lunch ?" Ahsoka's stomach kept grumbling incessantly.

"We can do that, but expect more lines in a restaurant, 'Soka."

She thought about possible options for a moment. "It doesn't need to be fancy, you know ? Say we grab some cheeseburgers at the nearby McDonalds or the Dairy Queen ?"

"I have no problem with that, but which do we pick ?"

"Flip a coin." She tosses him a quarter from her purse.

He holds the coin in his hand. "Ok, heads is McDonalds and tails is Dairy Queen. Ready ?" He flips the coin, as he catches it in mid-air, he looks. "Heads. McDonalds it is then. Grab your coat and let's go."

As they arrived at the restaurant, it was packed with people. They waited 45 minutes in line before they were able to place their orders. Another 5 minutes before they received their orders. They managed to find a small table for themselves in the middle of the crowd. People passed left and right, many unintentionally brushing against her exposed back lek as they moved around. She couldn't help but growl inwardly each time she felt someone passing too close.

"I told you these places would be crowded on this day. The faster we're done eating, the faster we can get back home and relax before the evening sets in."

They returned to their apartment and took the time to appreciate their decorations. They took to the holiday traditions readily and had every classic decoration in their apartment. Above the door leading into the bedroom, they hung a mistletoe. So every time they'd go to sleep, they'd kiss before entering. The same occurred in the morning after they got up. There was a Santa doll on the counter. They even bought a small plastic Christmas Tree that they added the ornaments themselves. There were even a few presents lying around the tree. One was loosely wrapped. Lux had told her not to jostle that one in particular. It was a very special gift that he said was from the depths of his heart. She had doubts, but she couldn't help feeling excited. As a Jedi, they were taught not to covet possessions. But she wasn't a Jedi any longer and threw the majority of those old notions out the proverbial window.

At around 6 pm, Lux started to prepare the broth for the fondue while Ahsoka made the appetizers with the oysters and crackers. Over time, she came to appreciate Guinness Draught as much as Lux did. She impatiently waited for the brew's initial coffee color to change to its signature dark shade of ruby.

After they had their share of appetizers, Lux motioned her to the table where there was a boiling pot in the middle.

"So, this is fondue, huh ? What do I have to do ?" She looks in curiosity.

"It's quite simple, 'Soka. See these long forks ? Stab the meat, carefully while avoiding hurting yourself. You place the fork in the pot, where the meat is slowly cooked in the broth. The wooden edge of the fork leans at the rim of the pot, like so. Then, you just sit back and wait. After around 5 minutes, the meat is cooked, you can dip it in any of the 3 sauces I've made. Curry, Sour Cream & Onion and Sweet BBQ. This is a meal that you take your time to enjoy."

"Sounds great, Lux. What wine are you serving ?"

"I have this Cabernet Sauvignon from Chile. It's perfect for this dinner. *Pours wine in both glasses* Here we are."

She takes a sip. "Mmm. Oh, this is just fantastic, Lux ! You know... when we were barely engaged back on Onderon, I never saw myself to love these as I do now. I'm guessing with age comes appreciation for a great deal of things. You know what I like best about this wine ? That little aftertaste of vanilla brought on... by the oak aging process, is it ?"

"You're correct ! The oak does bring in specific flavours in the mix. I am detecting that vanilla aftertaste, now that you mention it. I see your palate keeps evolving nicely. In little time, you'll be a connoisseur as good as I am."

They took their time and slowly ate for 2 and half hours. Afterwards, they quickly had a bite of their chocolate cake with the port accompaniment. Ahsoka was in bliss. She closed her eyes and savoured every single bite and sip.

"Well, that was quite the marvelous meal, was it not, dear ?"

"Definitely, love. I have to thank you for everything. I can tell that being married to you that I'll be trying out a lot of different foods."

"Unlike a lot of people that eat to live, I live to eat ! Ha ha ha !"

She turned her attention to the presents around the Christmas tree. "So, are we opening these ?"

"You go first, 'Soka. Open that big one with the light wrapping."

She began to tear out the wrapping and her eyes widened in surprise. "OH. MY. FORCE. Lux ! You... you didn't have to do that ! I... I can't believe it ! A Honduran Wooly Tarantula ! You _knew_ that I had my eye on it for quite some time ! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you !" She grabbed him and kissed him for a good minute.

She placed the cage of the new spider next to where Bertha was. She made a mental note to name it Chewbacca before returning her attention to the presents.

"What I have here isn't something that you've had your eye on or anything, but I'm sure it'll be useful for you." She hands him a heavy present.

"Now what could this be ?" He tears through the wrapping. "Oh ho ho ! Now THIS is really useful indeed, 'Soka ! A catalog of all the universities in the city and information on all the given courses. This will help tremendously when I begin looking to get more education for a second job ! Come here, you sexy Togruta !" It was her turn to endure a long-lasting kiss.

"Well, the last gift I have for you isn't much, but I'm positive you'll be pleased." He offers a small, thin present to her.

"Hmm... probably a CD of sorts." She unwraps and looks on in contentment. "Oh Yeah ! _Judas Priest's_ "Defenders of the Faith" ! Lux ! You're the best !" She grabbed him again and hugged him tightly.

She hands him his last present. "This one I'm sure you'll enjoy a great deal. Come on, open it."

Lux unwraps his last present and looks at her, tears threatening to fall. "A-Ahsoka... I... I don't know what to say... A world encyclopedia on wine ?! Goodness, how did... Oh, what does it matter ?! You never cease to amaze me ! I love you. So kriffing much !" He pulls her into a hug and tightens his grip.

His grip was a bit much for her. "Lux. LUX ! The lekku ! Mind the lekku !"

Lux released his grip and looked on in embarrassment. "Uh. Ahem. Oops. Sorry about that." His cheeks were as dark as her orange skin.

He rubbed the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. "Merry Christmas, 'Soka."

"Merry Christmas, Lux. You know, I could get used to this peaceful, civilian lifestyle. I could use some rest. Care to join me ?" She points at the bedroom.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He met up with her at the door. They kissed one last time under the mistletoe. They took to their respective sides of the bed and soon fell asleep. The alcohol had made them quite drowsy in the end.

 **Monday, December 31st**

It was 10 minutes until the New Year would begin. Ahsoka and Lux were ready, champagne bottle in hand and listening to the crowd on television. There was a timer at the lower part of the screen.

"I can't believe it's being over 8 months since we crash-landed by chance, Lux. I never imagined that our lives would turn out as wonderful as it is now !"

"Believe me, I keep saying it : We have been quite fortunate that the coordinates brought us here. We could have being captured by the Galactic Empire, enslaved or even imprisoned. This freedom we're enjoying now, we've earned it. After all the hardships we've been through, Life finally offers us respite."

Ahsoka got up and looked at her two spiders. Both Bertha and Chewbacca were sitting in plain sight, for all the world to see. She sat back on the couch.

She suddenly got an idea. "Hey... that empty room besides our bedroom... Why haven't I thought of that before ?"

Lux's attention turned to her. "What about that room, 'Soka ?"

"It's large enough for a child... That could be our future baby's room !"

Lux quickly peeked into the empty room. "Well, what do you know ? You're absolutely right ! There's enough room for a crib... and even a small bed later on when he/she grows up. So we won't need to seek out larger living quarters... for a good while."

Finally, the countdown was up. Lux opened the champagne bottle. "Happy New Year ! Woo hoo !" They take a sip, letting the bubbles cover their mouths.

"Our lives have never been this good, Lux." She wraps her arms around him and proceeds to kiss him.

"Indeed, we've been given a chance for a new life. A Fresh Start of Things." He returned the embrace and kissed her passionately as long as he could.

 **And thus ends the last chapter of this captivating and... different story. I have to thank Lux's Sister, daviddavies5851 and Johnt12345 in particular for their input on this story. For now, I will be taking a break from writing. I will still be reachable via PM. Whenever I do begin another story, it will cover Lux and Ahsoka's early years of parenting. A big thank you to all reviewers and followers. You're all awesome !** **Happy Holidays everybody !**


End file.
